Best friends Forever
by Juliette4
Summary: Missy, Mandy, Elorra and Lizzy are four best friends who rock Hogwarts world. And capture 4 very special boys' hearts.
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! My Name, ironically, no just kidding, is Missy Green. I originally wrote this story with two total strangers, Mandy, and Lizzy, yes, Mandy and Lizzy. As you can tell we made some of the characters our own, completely. So as a disclaimer, any character you see, other than Mandy, Missy, Elorra, Lizzy, Marissa, Ralee, Joshua and Patrick, are J.K. Rowling's and we don't mean to steal them or to do anything with them except create this silly story. Now about Elorra. Elorra was also a complete stranger. She didn't help write it, but she wanted to be in it. So we let her. This story has been changed many. Many times, but that's ok. It's a lot different from what it was originally written by Lizzy Mandy and I because I changed stuff. I decided to rewrite it but use the same basic plot, and most of the stuff that they helped me to write. Anything you find that is extremely funny was probably written by Lizzy, she is really like the Lizzy in the story; it's really weird. I would love to hear what you have to say about this story, and I could pass on words to Mandy and Lizzy if you'd like. I haven't heard from Elorra for a very long time sadly, but Elorra, if you're out there, and you too, Mandy and Lizzy, this is for you! By the way, flames will be used to toast marshmallows and hot dogs. ^_^ I love that. Another thing I'd like to mention, is that my favorite ship is most definitely R/H, but I just had to use myself in this story, so don't roast me with flames, this is just for fun! Ciao all, and enjoy!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Missy Green hauled her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express, with a grunt. She'd loaded it down with books instead of clothes this year, she had so much she wanted to read, she didn't know if she'd ever get the time!  
She dragged her trunk down the aisle a bit, looking for a good place to sit herself down. Suddenly a strong good-looking redheaded boy appeared at her side. "Let me help you with that." He leaned her trunk up on one side, waved his wand and muttered "Locomotis," under his breath. A set of wheels appeared on the bottom of Missy's trunk enabling her to wheel it to and fro. "Thank you!" She said, amazed. "Why didn't I think of that!?" She smiled at him and held out her hand. "My name's Melissa Green, but nearly everyone calls me Missy." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley. I have to go now, there're my friends. See you later!" Missy waved and wheeled her trunk into an empty compartment.  
  
Lizzy Cornwallis slid through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4, pulling her trolley behind her. She tripped over a trolley wheel, and nearly landed in the lap of a boy who was sitting on the waiting benches, calling to a friend. Lizzy fell on her bottom at his feet, and looked up into his bright green eyes, blushing. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed getting up again. The boy stood up. "That's quite all right. Are you ok?" Lizzy nodded. Without knowing what to say, she stuck out her right hand. "Lizzy Cornwallis!" She said brightly. "Pleased to meet you, er..." She trailed off. The boy smiled, bemusedly. "Harry, Harry Potter." He shook her hand. Lizzy's eyes widened. "Harry Potter!? Wow, it's really nice to meet you!" She continued shaking his hand. Harry was starting to look a bit uncomfortable. "Yes well..." Lizzy flushed and dropped his hand. "Sorry." She said. "That's ok." He replied, smiling. A red haired boy came up to them. "Harry! Stop flirting with all the girls, we've got to board the train!" Lizzy looked at her feet and blushed again. Harry grinned. "Coming Ron. See you later Lizzy." He said. Lizzy grinned and waved. "Goodbye, goodbye, see you, soon!"  
  
Elorra O'Connell boarded the train and spotted one of her best friends, Lizzy Cornwallis, a little ways down the aisle. "Lizzy! Oy! Lizzy!" Lizzy turned around. "'Lor!" She ran up to Elorra and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you!" Elorra said. "Letters just wasn't enough." She stepped back to study Lizzy. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Lizzy, you've shrunk!" Lizzy pouted. "I haven't shrunk, you've stretched to giant size!" Elorra laughed. "Aye, 'tis good to see you." She said. She bent to pick up her bags again. "Might you be knowin' if Missy is here yet?" Lizzy shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at the same time, an unusual talent that only she could do. "If she is here, I haven't seen her yet," She said. Elorra nodded. "I expected that. Let's see if she has got a compartment yet then, shall we?" Lizzy nodded. "Yup.  
  
Missy sat in her compartment, looking out the window onto the platform. Families were hugging their sons, and daughters, and brothers, and sisters, goodbye, and telling them to write soon. Missy sighed. Being from an orphanage, with a benefactor she'd never met, she didn't have a family. The only family she had was the one here at Hogwarts. She smiled at the thought and leaned her head against the window.  
Her shoulder length curly brown hair got caught in the fastening to the window, and she was in the process of untangling it when Elorra and Lizzy stepped into the compartment. "Missy!" Elorra and Lizzy exclaimed at the same time. Missy was delighted to see her friends, but try as she might, short of yanking her hair out of her scalp she couldn't think of a way to hug them. Lizzy and Elorra looked at each other. "Is something the matter?" Elorra asked, her auburn hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the windows. Missy nodded vigorously, then nodded, holding her scalp. Elorra and Lizzy exchanged glances again. "My hair!" Missy gasped. Lizzy grinned. "Oh. Did you get it caught?" Missy nodded again. Lizzy went over to the window and helped Missy untangle her hair. As soon as Missy was free, she gave Lizzy and Elorra big hugs. "Oh it's so good to see you two!" She helped them get their trunks settled, then they all sat down for a nice long talk. The train's whistle blew, and they could hear the conductor yelling out instructions.  
  
The three were best friends, had been ever since they're first year.  
  
Elorra was Irish born, and showed it in her long dark red hair, and her accent. She had green eyes, and a lovely personality. She was kind to nearly everyone, and since she was so nice, everyone naturally was kind to her in return. Her one major fault was that she procrastinated greatly- especially in schoolwork. She was known for wanting to be everyone's friend. Everyone had thought she would be a Hufflepuff, but she'd been put in Gryffindor with Lizzy and Missy. Missy was Irish too, but only in her ancestry. She had shoulder length curly brown hair, and twinkling brown eyes. She was thoughtful, and smart, and everyone came to her for advice. She got top grades in all her classes, but she knew how to have fun. She was sweet, and kind too. Her one major fault was that sometimes she looked down on herself. She was known for her knowledge, and caring. Everyone had thought she would be a Ravenclaw, but instead she was in Gryffindor. Lizzy had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was the jokester of the group. No matter what situation they were in, she could nearly always make them laugh. She was klutzy, but loveable. She was known for her laughter. People had thought that she would be put in Slytherin, because at first she seemed mean, but she was only a practical joker. No one ever thought that anymore. Her one major fault was that she couldn't seem to be serious in serious situations.  
The three were in they're fifth year at Hogwarts, and all had decided in their letters to try to meet new people this year. 


	2. Chap 1, New friends

Hey again! This will probably be updated often because it's already been written I just need to correct the horrible grammar mistakes we made! And of course rewrite the little parts that don't exactly fit in or make any sense. I forgot to mention before, I have little dolls that go with the characters. If you would like to see them, say so in your review, and give me your e-mail address, and I'll send you some! Anyways, I think that's all I have to say. Oh and by the way, yes, Patrick Starr is named after the Patrick Starr in SpongeBob Squarepants. That wasn't originally his last name, but I couldn't help myself! Juliette  
  
CHAPTER ONE The three friends walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Missy looked around and spotted a girl at their table sitting all by herself. She nudged Lizzy and Elorra in the ribs. "She looks lonely, don't you think we ought to introduce ourselves?" Elorra nodded. "'Tis a good idea." Lizzy bounced in her seat excitably. "Let's play a joke on her!" Missy frowned at her, and Elorra shook her head. "Lizzy!" They exclaimed at the same time. Mandy picked at her food disconcertedly. She was lonely. She had been going to Hogwarts since forever, but she still didn't have many friends. None seemed to notice her. She sighed, and propped her chin in her hand and rested her elbow on the table. Mandy was tall and thin with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was nice, and organized. She was known for knowing what to say at the proper time. Her one major fault was that sometimes her priorities got a little mixed up. She didn't worry about too many things, but spent her time trying to make the most out of her youth. A shadow fell across her plate and she looked up to see three girls standing in front of her. She smiled weakly. "Hi." Lizzy plopped down next to her. "Hi!" She said energetically. "I'm Lizzy! Nice to meet you!" Mandy smiled and shook Lizzy's hand. Missy sat down. I'm Missy Green." Mandy smiled again. "Hi, Missy Green." She said jokingly. Elorra sat down across from Mandy. "Hello, My name, 'tis Elorra." Mandy grinned now. "I'm Mandy, Mandy Johnson. It's nice to meet all of you!" "How old are you?" Missy asked. "Why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" Lizzy asked. "Why haven't we seen you before?" Elorra asked. They all began talking at the same time. Mandy laughed and held up her hands. Then she answered their questions in quick succession. I am 15, I'm sitting over here by myself because I don't have anyone else to sit with, and I don't know why you've never noticed me before." "Come sit with us!" Elorra exclaimed. Lizzy and Missy agreed wholeheartedly, and Mandy moved over to where they were sitting.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up and still half asleep, walked down into the common room. Lizzy, very drowsy, had grabbed her backpack and tried to walk out the portrait hole and go to class. Everyone jumped up and stopped her before she could make a fool out of herself.  
  
After getting dressed, they all went down to the great hall for breakfast, once again inviting Mandy to join them.  
  
"I can't believe we're back already!" Elorra said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes. "I thought vacation would never end."  
  
Missy laughed. "I couldn't wait to get back! Every time I leave, I miss it more and more."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and two other boys sat down near Lizzy, missy, Elorra and Mandy. Lizzy waved to them. "Hi!" Harry looked up and smiled as he recognized the girl that had nearly fallen into his lap at King's cross. He waved back. "Hello!" He greeted her. Elorra and Missy looked at Lizzy interestedly but didn't say anything. Ron looked over at the girls too. This time it was Missy who recognized him. "Oh hello, you're Ron Weasley, the boy who helped me with my trunk. Thanks again for the help." She wrinkled up her nose. "I really needed it." "You still do!" Lizzy burst out laughing and bent over her plate laughing. Missy frowned at Lizzy. "Very funny, Elizabeth Lynn. Cornwallis." Harry looked at her again. "Oh is that your name? I never got the chance to ask." Lizzy glared at Missy. "Everyone calls me Lizzy though. No one ever calls me Elizabeth, not unless they wanna die!" Hermione smiled at their antics. "Hello." She said conversationally. "I'm Hermione Granger. We all know Lizzy's name now, so what are the rest of you called?" Elorra smiled. "I'm Elorra O'Connell" Missy held out her hand. "I'm Missy Green." Last of all Mandy introduced herself. "And I'm Mandy Johnson."  
  
One of the other two boys spoke up. "We all knew Hermione anyways, how could you not? She's the smartest witch in Hogwarts!" He smiled at Hermione. She smiled at him. "Thank you Joshua. Everyone, this is Joshua Biggs, and that is Patrick Starr." They smiled and said hello. The bell rang soon after that and they all had to separate for class.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to Transfiguration together, and Harry looked at Ron curiously. "You helped that girl Missy with her trunk?" Ron smiled remembering how silly Missy had looked struggling with her trunk. "Yeah. How did you meet Lizzy?" Harry laughed aloud. She fell into my lap! It was actually pretty funny." Hermione hit Harry on the arm. "Don't be mean, Harry." - Mandy looked down at her feet as she walked to class. She'd been thinking about it all day, and just couldn't get it off of her mind. There was something that had happened last night. She had been dozing off, and she'd heard a strange noise, a noise that wasn't natural. A sort of slithering and sifting noise. She didn't understand it. Why would something make such an odd noise? And in her dormitories at that! She shook her head, confused. Just then she ran into someone. "Oliver Wood! What are you doing here?" He looked at her in surprise. "Do I know you?" she looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Of course the popular Oliver Wood wouldn't know who she was. He'd already graduated, after all. Then she realized that he was still waiting for her answer. She looked up and stuck out her hand. "Mandy Johnson." He shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you. Excuse me I've got to go." He gave her hand one last shake, and left. Mandy sighed and shook her head. "Smooth move, Mandy."  
  
Elorra walked to class with her close friend Lizzy. They were both quiet, thinking about their summers, and the year to come. Elorra thoughtfully ran through her schedule as they walked along. She had Defense Against The Dark Arts first. She liked that class. But she hoped that she would be in a class with one of her friends. School was so much more fun that way. Lizzy was thinking pretty much the same thing; only she had one thing different. She hoped that more boys would be in the class-unlike last year. She liked to study possible couples between her friends and the boys. It was to her, a fun game to play. She'd already found everyone matches in the hallway. Now to do it in class. She also had the game planned, so that if one of her friends "boyfriends" was in the same class as her, then they were doubly compatible for her friend.  
  
Missy slowly put one foot before the other, letting her backpack drag on the floor. There was nobody to walk to her classes with her. She sighed heavily. She wished she had a boyfriend. All of her friends at least had crushes. She didn't even have one of those. Ron Weasley was pretty cute though. She shook her head. "The best Ron Weasley and I could become," She told herself, "is very good friends." 


	3. Chap 2, Love and mystery

CHAPTER TWO  
  
At lunch, Missy, Elorra, Lizzy and Mandy met outside by the lake. They all sat huddled together on the still damp grass. Mandy had told them about how she met Oliver Wood, and how he barely even gave her a second glance. She shrugged. "I've always had a crush on him." She confided.  
  
Lizzy squealed just then, and everyone looked up at her.  
  
"What is it, Lizzy?" Elorra asked.  
  
Lizzy got on her knees and leaned closer to them, whispering. "I know who would make the perfect couple."  
  
Mandy raised an eyebrow. "Who?" She asked.  
  
Lizzy leaned so close; it looked like she was about to fall in their laps. "Missy and Ron..."  
  
Missy's eyes widened. "WHAT??"  
  
Elorra stifled a laugh. "Ron Weasley?"  
  
Lizzy nodded. "Yeah! They'd be so cute!"  
  
Missy rolled her eyes. "Okay, another subject please."  
  
Everyone laughed and headed back up to the castle.  
  
They split up again for another class. Missy walked along the hallways, by herself again. She was already tired of having to walk alone. She thought about what Lizzy had said and smiled. Ron was pretty cute. Did she like him? She barely knew him. She walked into class and sat down, a bit happier until she thought of the dream she had had last night. She shuddered at the thought of it. She wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight if she dreamed it again. 'It must be something I ate' She thought, but quickly dismissed it because she'd barely eaten anything last night.  
  
Lizzy and Elorra walked to their class, and on the way Oliver Wood passed them. As he walked by, they turned and looked and giggled, quickly turning back when he turned around. They walked into class and sat down, still talking about Missy and Ron.  
  
Mandy walked to class as slow as she could, hoping to catch another glimpse of Oliver. When she had just about reached class, she gave up and walked in, just missing him. She sat down and didn't pay much attention to what the teacher was talking about. Her mind was other places. What had been those sounds last night? She had to find out.  
  
Missy laughed to herself. Her and Ron!? She sighed. From what she had seen of Ron, he was carefree, and she worried too much about things. Maybe he would be a better match with Mandy. But Mandy liked Oliver. 'You're thinking too much about it!' She scolded herself. 'You need to concentrate on your schoolwork!' She pulled out a bag of her favorite candy, gummy bears, and began to munch. She called it her brain food.  
  
Lizzy passed Elorra a note. It said, 'what do you think Missy feels about my idea of her and Ron?' Elorra thought a moment before writing her answer down. Elorra handed the paper back to Lizzy before the teacher turned around. Lizzy looked down and read....'I think Missy likes him, but for some reason she's not telling us. You could tell by that look on her face that she enjoyed the idea...' Lizzy giggled. She wrote back quickly, 'Who do you like Elorra?' The reply was quick and short. 'No one-yet.' Lizzy smiled a put the note in her bag before the teacher caught them.  
  
Mandy rested her head on her hands, and rested her elbows on her desk. She had now figured out that she had heard that noise somewhere before, but where?? This was going to kill her before she figured out what it was. She doodled on her desk with a quill. She'd wished that Oliver had paid more attention to her in the hallway. But why should he? That was just it. She was only a 5th year, and he had already graduated. Why should he even know her? Why, he was graduating when she was only in her third year. He was busy with other things. Not to mention that he probably already had a girl friend.  
  
Ron sat in his class, counting off all the possible dates off his fingers. He didn't want to be stuck without a date again. Like the last two years. He'd ask Harry after class and see what he thought. After class he went up to Harry and did just that. Harry thought for a moment. "Well maybe you ought to ask Hermione a little earlier this year then you did last year." He said. Ron flushed. That was still embarrassing. Especially because he wasn't really interested in Hermione at all! "No, come on Harry, I'm serious." Suddenly a whiny voice floated over to them. "Well, I see that Weasley has decided to try and get himself a date." Draco sneered at them. Hanging on his arm was a pretty black haired Slytherin. She smiled haughtily and swished her hair. Draco walked away laughing. 


	4. Chap 3, Dreams, and Ron's an idiot

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Missy sighed and sat there, in Potions class, eating her gummy bears when Snape walked up.  
  
"And what do you think your doing?" He asked, in his usual grumpy voice.  
  
Missy sat there, with a gummy bear halfway to her mouth. "I... Uhhh... I was just uhh..."  
  
Snape glared at her. "Put those away... Eating is to be done in your common room or the great hall!"  
  
Missy gulped and quickly put them back in her bag as Snape walked away.  
  
She wiped her forehead. "Whew...I thought I was going to get detention..."  
  
Mandy couldn't figure out why she was thinking about Oliver so much. He wouldn't give her the time of day. She should just get over it. She looked down at her paper. She hadn't even realized what she was drawing. She blushed when she realized that she had drawn a big heart with Oliver's name in the middle. She quickly threw it away before anyone could find out. She sat back down at the desk and tried to concentrate on the sound she heard last night.  
  
Ron turned around and watched Draco leave with the girl. He turned back to Harry. "How come he gets all the girls? He's a jerk!" He mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear and started walking to class.  
  
Harry ran to catch up to Ron. "You're jealous of him?"  
  
Ron stopped. "I'm not jealous, its just that...well...I try so hard with girls, but no one ever ends up liking me."  
  
Harry laughed and patted Ron's back. "Maybe you're trying too hard."  
  
Later, in the common room, everyone stayed up late, talking again. Ron and Missy slumped dejectedly at opposite sides of the room, both, ironically thinking the same thing: "I wish I had a date." Mandy, Elorra, Lizzy, and Hermione sat talking quietly by the fire. They all decided that they're first day of classes was boring. They were trying to come up with ideas to make it more interesting. Harry was talking to Joshua, and Patrick, and rather enjoying himself. They seemed to have a lot in common. Ron sat and thought. Harry was right. He was trying too hard. From now on, he would ignore every girl in sight. He decided to start working his magic right away. He stood up and faked a yawn. "Well I'm tired. Good night Harry, Joshua, Patrick." he walked up the stairs smiling slightly to himself. This was going to work; he just knew it! Harry, Joshua, and Patrick looked at each other in puzzlement. The girls were all talking (except for Missy) and hadn't noticed anything unusual. But the boys had. Harry had told them about Ron's latest girl problem, and they agreed with him; Ron was trying too hard. But what was wrong with him this time? They decided to go up and ask him. They went up to the boys' dormitory and sat down on Ron's bed. Ron was reading a book. He looked up. "Hey." he said. Harry glanced at Joshua and Patrick. "Um, Ron, how come you didn't say goodnight to the girls? You ignored them." Ron put down his book excitedly. "Exactly! That's precisely what I'm trying to do! I am going to ignore all of the girls, just like you said! Maybe then one of them will notice me." Harry rubbed his forehead. "That wasn't exactly what I meant, Ron," he said. Joshua tried to hide his grin. "Whom do you fancy for anyways, Ron?" Ron leaned back on his bed and put his arms behind his head. "Nobody exactly. I just don't want to have to worry about a date. I want to have a girlfriend!" Joshua couldn't hold it in any longer; he started laughing. Ron looked at him, like he was crazy.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Joshua shook his head, trying to catch his breath. Patrick smiled, and then started to snicker.  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Ron. "They just think that that's going a little overboard, Ron."  
  
Ron sighed. "I can't think of anything else to do."  
  
Joshua finally stopped laughing, and sat next to Ron. "Well, then why don't you just try being friends with them first, instead of trying to rush into a relationship?"  
  
Harry nodded. "You shouldn't go looking for love, it'll find you." "Believe me, I know!" Patrick put in.  
  
Ron smiled. "I suppose your right. We'll just have to see what happens then..." Harry grinned. "Of course we're right!"  
  
Missy sighed as she watched Ron walk upstairs. She didn't stand a chance anyways, he didn't even say goodnight to her. She rolled her eyes; it was just a waste of time.  
  
Mandy walked over then and sat next to her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Missy shook her head. "No, why would you think that?"  
  
Mandy laughed. "Um, probably because you've been so quiet today. "  
  
Missy shrugged. "I'm okay, really."  
  
Elorra, Lizzy and Hermione walked over to them. "Are you ready to go to bed? We have to start working hard in our classes tomorrow!" Hermione said, grinning.  
  
Elorra laughed. "You're way too into homework Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled and they all walked up to their dormitories.  
  
Elorra lay down in bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.  
  
Lizzy lay down on her side, facing Elorra and laughed. Elorra was always the first one asleep. She couldn't figure out how she fell asleep so fast.  
  
Missy and Mandy both laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Missy was wondering if she'd have her nightmare again tonight. She couldn't figure out if she should tell anyone or not. It was like the dream was real. She could feel everything. If someone pinched her in her dream, she'd feel it. She couldn't shake the thought that it was no ordinary dream.  
  
Mandy smiled as she saw the rest of the girls slowly fall asleep. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering if she'd hear the noise. She quickly pulled the covers over her, and looked around the room. The more she thought about the noise, the more she was creeped out. She laughed softly when she remembered she used to think monsters were underneath her bed, and how she'd cover her head up with her blanket and wouldn't pull it back down till she could see the sun coming into her room. She couldn't help but think of that noise, she slowly pulled the blanket up over her head and squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could. She was hoping she'd fall asleep soon, so she wouldn't have to hear it again. 


	5. Chap 4, Restless nights

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it. Thanks to my first reviewer ever, Red-Fire/Ellena. Thanks Ellena for you're reviews, I'm glad someone likes the story. As I told you in my e-mail, this wasn't very popular when I posted it before, although I posted it on the WB site for Harry Potter, not ff.net. No one even read it! And if they did, they didn't keep reading it, only a little bit. And you're right Ellena, sometimes adding new characters doesn't work, I'm glad you think my story is good. Now on to the net chapter!  
  
Juliette  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Missy closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Then the dream came again. Just as horrid as it had been every other time she had dreamt it. Only this time, it was more vivid then ever. She sat up in cold sweat breathing hard and almost cried. She was beginning to get really scared. She wrapped her blanket around herself and went down to sit by the fire. But when she got down to the common room, she saw that someone else was already there.  
  
Mandy closed her eyes and let the room spin around her. She was getting dizzy, just like all of the other times...then she heard it...the noise, that made her want to scream. But she couldn't...her voice wouldn't work... she felt like she was tied down to the bed. Then she heard a high-pitched cackle; a sound that hadn't been there before. Then everything returned to normal.  
  
Lizzy sighed and turned over in bed. She was still trying to think of a way to make things more interesting around Hogwarts. She flipped in the other direction. 'What I really need is Fred and George Weasley.' she thought. She sat up and snapped her fingers. 'That's it!' she thought.  
  
Hermione fell into a deep sleep, and for some reason dreamed that she was at a wedding. She didn't know whose, but she knew that she was the bridesmaid. Then she tripped and fell on her dress and everyone began to laugh at her, even the bride and groom.  
  
Missy smiled, Ron was in the room too. She sat down in a big comfy chair and stared at the fire. She wanted to say something, but every time she opened her mouth, no words came out.  
  
Ron looked up and smiled back at her. "Hi" He finally managed to say.  
  
Missy smiled. "Hey, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, what about you?"  
  
Missy laughed. "I couldn't sleep either."  
  
Ron got up and sat on the couch next to Missy's chair. "So." He said nervously.  
  
Missy smiled. "So."  
  
Mandy waited a few minutes before finally lifting the covers away from her face. She looked around the room, but the only thing that was there was a bunch of sleeping girls. She glanced over at Missy's bed, and noticed she was gone. She was too tired to worry about where Missy was. She wouldn't hear the noise again until tomorrow night. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did. She leaned back down and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Lizzy lay flat on her back down in bed, just before Mandy looked up. She pretended she was asleep. She had the perfect plan, but it had to wait until tomorrow. She rolled over and thought about it for a while, she was going to start working on it first thing in the morning. She thought about it until she fell asleep.  
  
Hermione sat up quickly in bed and sighed. It was only a dream, she thought. She put her head back down on the pillow. Whose wedding had it been? And how could she make such a fool of herself? She smiled; it was probably just because she was afraid of not being able to handle her classes this year. 'Yeah, that's it' She thought. She fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Missy looked nervously down at her hands. She had no idea what to say. Ron opened his mouth, and then remembered Harry, Joshua, and Patrick's advice. "So um...how come you couldn't sleep?" "Bad dream." "Oh." he nodded. Missy played with a piece of her hair. "You?" Ron blushed. "Well this is kind of embarrassing, but I was worrying about a date for the Halloween dance." Missy looked shocked. Ron, worrying about a date? She couldn't understand how anybody wouldn't want to have a date with him. Neither one of them spoke. Missy continued playing with a stray curl. And Ron gritted his teeth and focused on that one piece of hair. He wanted to yank it out of her hands. He took a deep breath. "So...care to tell me about your dream?"  
  
A few minutes later, Mandy woke up again. She tossed the blankets off of her and walked over to Missy's bed. Her bed didn't seem so scary. She snuggled down in Missy's still warm blankets and laid back. The silence seemed to swallow her up. Then she heard a strange ticking sound. It began to get louder and louder and louder... and then, just like in the famous story, the pit and the pendulum, she saw a pendulum with a sharp blade swinging lower and lower over her, it's razor sharp edge glinting in the moonlight. She screamed and sat up straight in the bed. She blinked and looked around her. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep. 'Wow.' she thought. 'What a scary dream.'  
  
Oliver Wood tossed and turned in his bed. He was staying the night at Hogwarts, until Dumbledore could help him find a decent job. He wanted to work at Hogwarts, but unfortunately, there weren't any jobs open. He was tossing and turning, because he was thinking about his breakup with his girlfriend Angela. She had been cheating on him the whole time they'd been going out, and now he didn't feel like he could trust anybody. And yet for some reason he couldn't get that 5th years face out of his mind. She seemed to know exactly who he was, so she must have been around while he was still at Hogwarts. He just couldn't get over how he'd just left her behind with such a cute puppy dog look on her face, without even answering her question. Oliver vowed that if he ever saw her again, he would invite her to lunch, even if it killed him. He hated to hurt anyone's feelings.  
  
Missy relaxed a little. "Well, I suppose...I keep having this dream that I hear this loud noise, and it keeps getting louder and louder. Then this pendulum with a sharp blade keeps getting closer and closer to me...And then I wake up. But half the time, it doesn't feel like a dream. I always think it's real..."  
  
Mandy slowly got up from Missy's bed, and headed back for her own. She sank back down beneath the covers and drew her knees up to her chest. She shivered as she thought about her dream. That was enough to scare anybody. She'd heard that dreams had meanings. Did this mean that Voldemort was going to come back? No, it had to have a deeper meaning then that. She wondered if the school library had anything on dreams. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. This was going to kill her until she knew what it meant. She slipped downstairs, unnoticed by the couple in the common room, and crept out the portrait hole and down to the library. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there at night, but how much trouble could she possibly get into by going to a library. Seriously. Unless of course, she was caught by Snape.She shivered at the thought. She snuck into aisle 71 of the library, labeled "Predictions, meanings, and seeing the future." And whom did she find in that aisle, but."Professor Trelawney?" Mandy whispered, shocked. The teacher looked up from the large book she was perusing, and Mandy nearly fell over in shock. This couldn't be Professor Trelawney; there was no way. She wasn't wearing her stupid shawls and gaudy clothes, and she wasn't wearing glasses, or beads, and she didn't reek of stale perfume. She looked rather nice actually. "Oh dear." She sighed. She didn't have the thin, raspy, dreamy like voice she usually had, but a nice normal voice. "I've been found out." She patted the floor beside her. "Have a seat dear." Mandy sat besides her and looked at her, speechless. "Professor Trelawney, you're.normal!" She exclaimed. Then she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. The professor waved her hand. Think nothing of it I get that a lot. Maybe I'd better explain. I only look the way I do in class because my predictions don't come all of the time regularly, I only spout off that ridiculous nonsense because I have to have some material for my class. Mandy isn't it?" Mandy nodded. "So what are you doing here?" She asked. Professor Trelawney sighed. "Trying to find some new lie to tell my class." Mandy was shocked and appalled. "How can you do that, Professor? You are telling kids just like me lies that they actually believe!" Professor Trelawney shook her head sadly. "Well what else am I supposed to do?" "Why don't you try asking Dumbledore?" Mandy pointed out. "I'm sure he would have some insight and be able to give you some help." The professor shook her head. "I should just do away with all that I've been doing and tell the kids it was all wrong and that you can't really predict things, only occasionally something from above may give you a sign, or you may get some psychological reasoning, like symbols." She looked suddenly at Mandy. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Mandy looked guilty. "Well I came to look up dreams." Professor Trelawney looked delighted. "Really? Dreams are my specialty! Fire away!" "Well," Mandy hesitated, trying to remember the dream. "It's like I'm tied to a bed and there's this pendulum, that swings closer and closer to me, I try to scream, but I can't the room is spinning and the pendulum is razor sharp and it's like it's going to slice me in the stomach. And that's all, really." Professor Trelawney looked excited. "I know exactly what this means! Someone is making this dream for you, someone is manufacturing it, they're trying to scare you!" Mandy began to look angry. "Oh right!" She huffed. "That's just stupid. I'm going back to bed!" She stormed out of the library. 'I always knew she was an old fraud.' She thought to herself. Professor Trelawney sighed. "They never believe me when it's actually true." 


	6. Chap 5, In which Ron gets slapped

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The next morning, everyone got up and went down for breakfast. Missy had told them about how she'd spent the night talking to Ron.  
  
Lizzy grinned. "I told you so."  
  
Missy laughed. "You wish Lizzy."  
  
Mandy nudged Missy in the ribs. "You never know, maybe he does like you."  
  
Elorra laughed. "You know, Missy, she's right. You don't know... Maybe you should hint to him about going to the dance..."  
  
Missy blushed. "No, I don't think he'd fall for that." Hermione sat down at the table. "You know Missy, if you really like Ron, then you should tell him, I've known him for the past five years and I should know." Missy's eyes widened innocently. "I don't like Ron!" She insisted. "Yeah," Mandy laughed. "You keep saying that."  
  
Oliver walked in and sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table. The first thing he spotted was the fifth year he had been thinking about. She was giggling and talking to a few of her friends not that far away. He decided that after breakfast, he was going to ask her to have lunch with him.  
  
Ron walked towards the great hall with Harry, Joshua, and Patrick right beside him. He also had told them that he was up all night talking to Missy.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, why don't you ask her to the dance?"  
  
Ron stared at him. "Are you crazy? She'd never go with me!"  
  
Joshua laughed. "How do you know that, if you never ask her?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I just know ok?"  
  
Harry shook his head too. "Your so stubborn, Ron."  
  
Ron grinned. "I know." Patrick shuffled his feet. "Well you know who'd really cute?" Joshua laughed. "We know. You've been watching Elorra for the past couple of days, you're practically drooling on her." "Am not!"  
  
Missy took a bite of her eggs benedict. "But you know, he was really sweet last night when I told him about my dream." Mandy looked up interestedly. "Dream? What dream?" Missy shrugged. "It's this weird nightmare I keep having." She described her nightmare t her friends, not noticing Mandy's face go pale. Elorra noticed though. "Mandy? What's wrong?" Mandy shook her head. "Nah, you guys wouldn't believe me." Lizzy pouted. "Oh yeah!? Try us!" Mandy still hesitated. "Well all right. I had her dream last night." She pointed at Missy. Missy's mouth dropped open. "Huh?" Mandy sighed. "I climbed into your bed last night-it looked comfy- and I fell asleep and had that exact same dream." Missy gaped at her. "No way!" Elorra was looking between the two. "You guys are getting scary." She said. Lizzy had a funny look on her face. "I'm not sure I believe you, but whatever, we have Potions, let's go."  
  
Hermione was lost in her own thoughts. 'I have got to be more graceful if I want to impress Joshua.why do I want to impress Joshua? Because you like him.I do not! The nerve! He likes you.' "Oh shut up you don't know that!" She said, not realizing she had spoken out loud. A first year Hufflepuff glanced at her and edged cautiously away.  
  
As the girls headed off to Potions, Lizzy smiled and looked over at Mandy and Elorra.  
  
Mandy winked, and Elorra grinned.  
  
Then Lizzy remembered her plan. She had to tell the others!  
  
She looked over at Missy and smiled again.  
  
Oliver tried to catch up to the 5th year, but she was lost in the rush.  
  
Then he saw her again. She'd bent over to tie her shoe.  
  
He ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mandy?" Mandy looked up into Oliver's eyes and gasped.  
  
"Uh. Hi." she smoothed her hair back and straightened her robes.  
  
Oliver smiled. "Would you like to do lunch sometime? I mean I figured, you'd taken the time to get to know me I should be able to do the same. So what do you say?" Mandy was speechless. "Well, I uh.Yeah, that is.sure." She smiled weakly. "Great see you at lunch then." He winked and walked off, his conscience set to perfect once more.  
  
Ron yawned and stretched and stood up with Harry and Joshua to go to class. "Anyway," he said to them. "I'm not sure I really want to date Missy anyway." Harry stared at him.  
  
"You were anxious enough to choose anybody yesterday."  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well, I want to date the right girl. And I just don't think she's right."  
  
Joshua and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
"Yeah right." they both said at the same time. "How come you keep bringing her up then?" Patrick put in. "I don't!" "You do, just now you stood up from the table and said, I quote: 'Anyway, I'm not sure I really want to date Missy anyway.'" He grinned at Ron. "Repetitiveness signals nervousness."  
  
Lizzy looked around. "Where'd Mandy go?" She asked.  
  
Elorra shrugged. Missy shook her head. "Don't know." "She'll catch up, Elorra said. Lizzy turned to Missy. "What makes you think that Ron wouldn't fall for that?" Missy stared at her. "He's just not the hinty type of guy, Lizzy. Besides. Who says I want to go out with him anyway? I certainly never said so. That was some foolish idea that you put in your own head. Geez. You guys need to give me a break!" she rolled her eyes. Lizzy stared at her, her mouth hanging open. "Why won't you just admit it?"  
  
"There's nothing to admit! Besides, what are you picking on me for? Elorra likes Patrick, don't you Elorra? And you like Harry, Lizzy, so stop bothering me." Lizzy and Elorra's mouths dropped open simultaneously. "How did you know I liked Harry?" Lizzy asked at the same time Elorra asked, "How did you know I liked Patrick?" Missy shrugged. "I only guessed. I was right? Oh my gosh! Maybe I should start working with Professor Trelawney or something." She mused. "Anyways, that only proves that you guys have your own love lives to worry about, so stay out of mine." Elorra rolled her eyes. "We're in your love life because at least we don't have a problem fessing up that we like certain people, unlike you." "Wait a second." Lizzy narrowed her eyes. "You said love life. Ah ha!" She cried triumphantly, pointing a finger at her. "So there is love! Ah ha!" Missy frowned and swatted Lizzy's hand away. "Oh hush up. It's really none of your business." Lizzy looked hurt. "It is too my business, I want you to be happy!" Missy just shook her head.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I said I don't want to date her. I think that Missy is a tad too bigheaded. She needs to get a life too." Just then Missy, Elorra and Lizzy walked by, just in time to hear what he had said, he didn't notice them, but Harry, Joshua and Patrick did. They waved they're hands and tried to get him to be quiet, but he didn't pay any attention to them. "All she cares about is herself. She went on and on last night about some stupid dream she'd had. She didn't even care about what I had to say." Elorra, almost out of habit, covered Missy's mouth before she could say something that she would regret. Missy pushed her hand away and walked away from the boys, her head held high. Elorra and Lizzy looked at each other. "Uh oh." Mandy bounced up. "Guess what just happened to me! Never mind, you'll never guess! Oliver Wood just asked me out! Well ok not on a real date but it's pretty close, I mean lunch is like a real date isn't it? I mean when you go on a date you usually eat, and when you go to lunch you eat, so when you go to lunch with someone-" "Ok Mandy, you're babbling." Lizzy said laughing. Mandy giggled. "Oh but I can't help it! This is so exciting! I mean, me, and Oliver wood!" she screeched in excitement.  
  
Mandy stood there for a second before she realized that Missy was gone. "Where'd Missy go?"  
  
Elorra and Lizzy looked at each other. "We'll tell you on the way to class." They said as they led her away.  
  
"HE WHAT????" Mandy screamed halfway down the hall.  
  
Lizzy put her finger up, motioning Mandy to be quieter. "Shhh."  
  
Mandy turned around before either one of them could catch her and stormed off to find Ron.  
  
Ron stared at everyone walking away. "I can't believe she heard me!"  
  
Joshua glared at him. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"  
  
"What?" Ron stared at him.  
  
Harry sighed. "That was a little rude of you, even if she wasn't standing there. "  
  
Ron sighed. "I know. But I can't take it back now, can I?"  
  
Harry saw Mandy storming towards them. "Uh...Well...You'd better think of something fast, because here comes Mandy..."  
  
Oliver walked up then too. "Hey Harry...How's Quidditch going?" He asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Um.Its going good...going good..."  
  
Oliver looked at him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry nodded and pointed towards the storming Mandy.  
  
Oliver smiled. "Yeah, that's Mandy. I met her yesterday."  
  
Harry gulped. "You didn't meet the side of her you're about to."  
  
Mandy walked up to Ron and slapped him across the face. "How DARE you say those things about Missy?!"  
  
Ron stood there. "I. Uhhh.well.I...um..."  
  
Mandy shook her head. "What an excuse...Do you realize how much she likes you? You idiot!!! I thought you were better than that!"  
  
Harry stepped in. "Ron didn't mean-"  
  
Mandy cut him short. "I don't care WHAT he meant." She turned to look at Ron again. "Do you realize how much you just hurt her??? You're no better than Draco Malfoy!"  
  
She turned to walk away, but not before noticing that Oliver was standing there, with his mouth open. She sighed. "Oliver, I-" She couldn't think of anything to say. "I'll see you at lunch ok?"  
  
He nodded just as she was walking away.  
  
She slowly made her way to class and sat down. She couldn't believe she'd made such a fool of herself in front of Oliver. What did he think of her now? She pushed the thought away. She didn't care. Missy was her best friend. If he didn't understand, then he wasn't someone she wanted to be with.  
  
Missy ran straight to the bathroom. She couldn't believe that Ron had said all those mean things about her. She quickly locked herself in a stall and cried. Was she really that bad? She liked him so much, even though she didn't really want to tell anybody. She wiped her eyes. She was not going to let this get to her. Who cared about Ron anyway? She just couldn't believe that he would say such mean and spiteful things about her. Was he right? Was she really like that? She washed her face and made her way to class. She sat down next to Mandy. Mandy passed her a note. "How're you doing?" it said. Missy wrote back; "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" when Mandy opened the note, she stared at it confused. She knew that if the same thing had happened to her, she would be very upset! She looked over at Missy. Missy was facing ahead and taking notes just like she usually did. 'Hmm.' Mandy thought. 


	7. Chap 6, The Girls and their Guys

Oliver turned to Harry. "I guess you were right. I've never seen that side of her before. And I really admire it! I've never seen anyone stick up for their friends as well as she just did. Ahh. I assume that Missy is a friend?" Ron nodded dumbly. Oliver smiled. "You know Ron, she reminds me of your mother." Ron rubbed his cheek that was still red from where Mandy had slapped him. Oliver looked at him again. "What exactly did you do anyway, Ron?" Ron groaned. Harry stepped in then. "He totally told Missy off." Oliver grimaced. "Not to her face." Harry quickly added. Oliver looked puzzled. "How...?" "She was standing behind him when he told us." Joshua put in. "And he said some really mean things." Oliver shook his head. "Well, I just know that I sure am going to enjoy my lunch with Mandy this afternoon." He saw Dumbledore beckoning to him. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you guys at lunch!" They waved him off. Ron fingered his cheek some more. "Do you really suppose that she was upset and hurt by it?" He asked them. Harry stared at him. "Of course. Who wouldn't be?" Ron shook his head. He didn't tell them, but all of the stuff he had said about Missy wasn't true. Now what was he going to do to make up for it? Then it was almost as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. He'd make it up to her. He'd give her some flowers! It was a while before his next class started, so he told the others that he would see them later, and went up to the common room. He picked the lock on the door to the girls' dormitories, and conjured up a bouquet of wildflowers. He placed it on the bed that had a plaque on it that said "Missy" and placed a note beside it that read, "from Ron, many apologies. If you'll forgive me, it would make my day." "There. That ought to do it."  
  
Mandy wrote Missy another note. "Are you sure you're ok?" she got a note back a moment later. "Yes. I'm sure. There's no reason for me to feel any other way!" Mandy shook her head. She shrugged and put the notes away. After all, she did have her lunch with Oliver to look forward too! Then her face fell. If he even still wanted to have lunch. After that show she'd put on, he probably thought she was some type of weirdo. He had no way of knowing that Missy was her friend so he wouldn't use that as a reason for her strange behavior. She sighed. "I sure hope everything goes all right."  
  
Ron and Harry took off for their class; they were almost late. They sat down next to each other and noticed that Mandy was in the same class with them. Ron gasped and pointed her out and Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Harry." Ron whispered to him.  
  
Harry smiled. "Hey, I'm not the one who's afraid of her."  
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah, and your not the one who got slapped."  
  
Harry laughed. "And I'm not the one who said all those things about her best friend." After class, Harry and Ron quickly ran out of the room before Mandy had the chance to slap Ron again. Mandy noticed them hurry off and laughed. She had more to worry about. Lunch was next. And she was meeting Oliver.  
  
Elorra stepped out the door of the castle onto the spreading grounds. Her class, Care of Magical Creatures, had been cancelled because Hagrid had gotten a burn on his arm, as well as some of the students. Hagrid also had to catch the fire-breathing worm snakes, because Draco Malfoy, the little git, had turned their tub over. He and his girlfriend had laughed over that little trick. Elorra sat beneath an oak tree and drew her knees up to her chest, thinking about Patrick. She really did like him. She didn't know him very well, even though she'd seen him before. She'd just never gotten the chance to know him. Now, out of strange occurrences-becoming friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she was also becoming friends with Patrick. She'd made up a list of reasons she liked him, and they went as follows: He was quiet and reserved. He had sense of humor. He had a great smile. He was nice. He was a good boy; he didn't get into trouble very often. He was smart and intellectual. He didn't date every girl in sight. There were more, but she'd become occupied in Care of Magical Creatures, by staring at the back of his head as they fed the worm snakes. All of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder, and whirled around to look in the face of Patrick himself. "Hello." He smiled at her. "Hello." She smiled back. "Mind if I sit here?" She shook her head. Was he kidding? Of course she didn't mind! He sat down beside her and they sat in companionable silence until, "Some Care of Magical Creatures today, huh?" He asked. She nodded. "It was wild. Draco shouldn't have knocked over that tub though." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Why wasn't he saying something? Was she boring him? 'Think Elorra, think!' He seemed to be deep in thought. "You're from Ireland aren't you?" Elorra was extremely relieved that he'd said something constructive. "Yes I am. Are you? Patrick is an Irish name." He smiled at her, "Yes, I'm Irish, but I wasn't born in Ireland. That's why I don't have a great accent like yours." She blushed, and not knowing what to say, picked at a stem of grass, again looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He really was great looking. He had shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. He was so cute! "Well," he said finally breaking the silence. "There're Harry and Joshua, I'd better go with them to find Ron. He's probably hiding from Mandy." He laughed. Elorra added another item to her list. 'He has a great laugh.' She stood up with him. "I'd better go find my friends too, it's almost lunch time, their classes get out a little before lunch and we usually go over and sit by the lake." 'Oh no!' She thought wildly. 'I'm babbling now! Mother is always reminding me about that!' He grinned. "Really? I do that by myself sometimes. Gotta go!" He loped of in the direction of Harry and Joshua, and Elorra leaned back against the oak with a sigh.  
  
Mandy and Missy met up with Lizzy and found Elorra. They went and sat down by the lake, like usual.  
  
Lizzy got on her knees again, and leaned real close to the other three girls. "I have a great idea!" She said, grinning.  
  
Mandy groaned. "Not again."  
  
"Lizzyyyyyy." Missy sighed.  
  
Elorra smiled. She always did like the things that Lizzy came up with. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Lizzy kept grinning. "Well, I want to start our own dating service."  
  
Mandy stared at her. "What??"  
  
Missy rolled her eyes. "You're crazy. Plain and simple."  
  
Elorra grinned too. "I like it!!!"  
  
Lizzy leaned closer. "Well, first of all."  
  
Mandy walked back into the castle. Lizzy's idea was actually kind of cute. Lizzy had figured out that she could have people secretly tell her whom they liked, and Lizzy would try her hardest to at least get them a date with the person they liked. Mandy was just going to let her go through with her plan. She was sure that Lizzy would find some other "great idea" in a week and this would be over with. She made her way to class, hoping that it would go fast so she could see Oliver. She wanted to make sure that he didn't think she was a freak. She quickly ran down to the great hall and grinned when she saw a smiling Oliver walking towards her.  
  
Missy slowly walked up to the common room. She was hoping Ron was nowhere around. He was the last person she wanted to see. She hadn't got much sleep the night before and she was hoping for a little nap, instead of eating lunch. She walked into the common room and noticed only a couple people; she smiled and walked up to the dormitories. All of a sudden, she decided to go and get some lunch first. She really was hungry.  
  
Elorra and Lizzy ran into the great hall, planning out how they were going to set up their 'dating service' Lizzy always did think she had the greatest ideas. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and put up a small cardboard sign they charmed to change colors, which read: 'Lizzy and Elorra associates, dating service-guaranteed to get the one you love!' A tentative 3rd year Hufflepuff came up to the table. "Hi." She said shyly. "Hello!" Lizzy said brightly. "Can we help you?" Elorra asked. "How do you work?" The girl asked. Elorra smiled kindly. "Here is how we work, we have you fill out a paper, all in confidentiality of course, and then as simple as that, we'll get you your guy." She smiled winningly at the girl. The girl smiled back. "Ok, I'll fill out a paper, where is it?" Lizzy handed it to her. "Here have a seat, the faster you fill it out and give it to us, the faster we can get you're guy. Of course we charge a sickle though, and we get to keep it whether you get the person or not, as long as we try." After that, they had a steady stream of customers, both male and female, clamoring for their services.  
  
Meanwhile, Mandy had just met up with Oliver. He smiled down at her. "Hey."  
  
"Hi." "I just thought that you ought to know that I really admire what you did for your friend back there." He said as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. Mandy looked shocked. "Really?" "Yeah really. I truly respect you for that." He took a bite out of his sandwich. Mandy couldn't help but notice that he looked awfully cute while he was eating. He swallowed and looked at her, looking at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He wiped at his chin. She shook her head stifling a laugh. "Then what is it?" "Nothing." She said. He raised his eyebrows at her, and polished off the rest of his sandwich. He looked at his watch. "I'm really sorry Mandy, but I've got to go do something for Dumbledore. How about a dinner date tonight?" Mandy grinned. "Sure, why not?" Inside she was screaming, 'Of course! You just asked me out on a date! Oh I'm in heaven!' He smiled at her. "Ok, see you tonight." He walked away, Mandy following with her eyes. She got up and almost ran into Missy who was carrying a plate of food out of the great hall. "Guess what just happened to me! Oliver asked me to have dinner with him!" She screeched in utter excitement. Missy frowned slightly at this but said: "Wow, Mandy, I'm really happy for you, Oliver is a great guy." Mandy grinned. "I know." She failed to notice Missy's expression in her excitement. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked. Missy glanced at her. "Just getting something to eat, then I'm going to go take a nap. I'm really tired." Mandy nodded. They walked up silently to their dormitory. They walked inside and Missy noticed the flowers on her bed. She sat the plate down on her dresser, and picked up the card. Mandy watched her closely. "Who are they from?" She asked. Missy put down the card. "Ron." "And?" Mandy prodded. "What did he say?" "He wants me to forgive him." "Are you going to?" "Of course." But Mandy noticed that she threw the flowers away. 


	8. Ch7 Mandy and Missy come to a conclusion

That night, at supper, everyone was sitting at the table and talking. Missy was acting like she was happy. Mandy noticed that Missy looked like she was trying a little too hard. "What's wrong?" She asked, concernedly, when she sat down next to Mandy. Mandy was a bit distracted, because she was sitting net to Oliver, and she and him were holding a very interesting conversation about the effects of dwarfish hexes, although Mandy found Oliver ten times more interesting than dwarfish hexing. Missy sighed. "No, I'm fine, just that stupid dream again." Mandy wasn't entirely convinced. "Uh huh." She said slowly. Missy glared at her, but Mandy was turned back to Oliver already.  
  
Elorra and Lizzy sat across from Mandy, Oliver, and Missy discussing their dating service. "Colin Creevey likes Hermione, that's not going to be easy." Lizzy whispered, casting a look in Hermione's direction. Elorra grimaced. "Too true, and our confidentiality agreement promises that we won't use love potions or spells, besides you can't use love potions in Hogwarts." "Lizzy sighed. "I know, but if we don't try, we lose a sickle." Elorra looked back at the paper. "It says here that Colin is good at photography, and muggle computers, although that won't be much help." Lizzy had a smile on her face. "It might work. I have an idea. The muggle studies classroom has different gadgets for study, right?" Elorra nodded. "Of course, I took muggle studies last year, they have a ton of things in the classroom." Then as she understood what Lizzy was saying, she grinned. "Including muggle computers! But how can we use them to help us?" "Hermione is always interested in learning maybe we can get Colin to give her lessons!" "Brilliant! But then Colin will need lessons to stop stuttering." "Agreed."  
  
The guys all trooped into the great hall making a good deal of noise. Joshua, too shy to sit next to Hermione, sat across from her instead. Patrick grinned at Elorra and waved. Lizzy grinned and nudged Elorra in the side. "I see someone who doesn't need our dating service." Harry sat down beside Lizzy and poked her in the side. "Hi." He said. Lizzy stared at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Poke me???' She said in an exaggerated tone. "How dare you!" "You're so silly Lizzy" Harry said, eating a bit of roll. Lizzy giggled. "No you are!" Mandy heard this exchange and snorted into her pudding. Elorra nudged Lizzy in the side. "I see someone else who doesn't need our dating service," she said, barely able to hold back her laughter. Missy bent over her plate, her shoulders shaking in mirth. Ron sat down beside her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up, tears of hilarity shining in her eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked sheepishly. Missy smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Uh, yeah." She said. Mandy looked at her disapprovingly but Missy avoided her gaze. Ron sighed in relief. "Oh good."  
  
Lizzy leaned over to Elorra. "I see someone who does need our dating service." She said in a low voiced. Elorra nodded in conformity.  
  
After supper, everyone went up to the common room, Mandy and Missy said goodnight to everyone right away, and went up to the dormitories. Missy flopped down on her bed, and Mandy sat down at a desk that they had in their room. Mandy turned to look at Missy. "Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Missy sighed. "Will you please stop asking me?"  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes and turned back to her desk. She opened up a book and pretended to read. She wanted to keep her mind off of the sound that she had heard the past two nights. She also didn't want to think of the dream that she had had. She was creeped out by the fact that Missy had the same dream. Something was going on. She had to figure out what it was.  
  
Lizzy and Elorra sat next to each other and whispered their plans about their service.  
  
"We have to figure out how to get Ron and Missy together." Elorra whispered.  
  
Lizzy exhaled noisily "Yes, we just have to figure out the perfect way to get them ALONE. That way they can talk all this out."  
  
Lizzy, Elorra, Missy and Hermione had already climbed into bed and fallen asleep before Mandy looked up from the book she had been reading. She closed the book and stood up. She looked around the room at the four girls sleeping and walked to her own bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and arranged herself comfortably on the bed. She waited a few minutes before turning out the lights. When she did, she lay still in the darkness and clutched her blanket. She knew it was coming soon. She just didn't know when.  
  
Then it happened. The room spun first, then she heard the high-pitched cackle. But instead of it just going away, it kept getting louder. She smelled something foul and just as soon as it had started, it stopped again.  
  
Missy woke up at the same time everything had became quiet for Mandy and sat up straight in bed. She sighed. She had the dream again. Only this time, the pendulum got closer to her then it had before. Every time she had the dream, it kept getting closer. She looked around the room, and noticed that Mandy was lying in her bed, wide eyed and breathing fast. She got up slowly from her bed and walked over and stood over Mandy. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
  
Mandy nodded slowly. "I'm fine. I just keep hearing this noise."  
  
Missy sat down on the edge of Mandy's bed. "What noise?"  
  
Mandy sat up slowly, still clutching her blanket. "I keep hearing this like, evil laugh, and it gets closer, and I could smell something horrible."  
  
Missy raised her eyebrow. "It was probably just a dream."  
  
Mandy shook her head and stared at Missy. "No, I'm wide awake when it happens. I've heard it for the past two nights. Just like your dream you keep having." She trailed off. She stood up and sat down at the desk again. She began to write out the facts between what she was hearing, and what Missy had dreamed. #1, she heard slithering sound, and a cackle, the room spun around her, making her dizzy. Then she felt like she was tied to the bed. #2 Missy dreamt that she was lying on her bed, tied down, watching a swinging pendulum ticking and coming closer to her. Mandy looked up at Missy. "Is there anything else about your dream Missy?" she asked. Missy hesitated. "Yeah. It seems whenever I dream it, the pendulum gets closer and closer." Mandy wrote that down then thought some more. Then she realized something. How come Missy hadn't heard the noise? Then she snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she whispered. Missy looked at her like she was crazy. "What's it?" Mandy sat down on the bed next to Missy. "1," she said counting off of her fingers, "you don't hear my noise at all. 2, I only had your dream when I was in your bed." Missy gasped. Mandy nodded. "What if it's the beds with the problems, and not us?" Missy breathed deeply. "Maybe we should switch beds for the night," she said. Mandy nodded. They climbed into each other's bed and closed their eyes, waiting for what they knew was going to happen.  
  
Soon after they climbed into bed, Lizzy and Elorra climbed out of bed, and down to the common room to plan. They sat down on the couch, with a notebook, and a quill. Lizzy shoved the quill behind her ear. "So how should we get them together? Missy says that she forgives him, but you can see that that's not true." Elorra nodded. Lizzy chewed on a piece of her hair. "Should we make it obvious, and just shove them in a closet and lock them in, or strand them in a classroom, very subtly?" Elorra shrugged. "I'm not very good at this kind of stuff, but maybe we should just force them in. I mean if it was subtle, they could just ignore each other and walk out." Lizzy nodded. "True. That's a good idea. But we need Mandy and Joshua's help on this." Elorra nodded. And they bent over their notepad, working hard.  
  
Missy clenched Mandy's blankets close to her chin. She was becoming frightened, and she didn't know why, then all of a sudden, she had an apprehension, something was going to happen. Then it did. The darkness became darker, and the room spun around her giving her a slight headache. Then there was a slithering sound, and a high-pitched laugh that made her want to cover her ears. But she couldn't, she couldn't move, she tried to scream, but wasn't able to do a thing.  
  
Mandy dreamt of the pendulum again, the tick tocking making her insides quell. The blade came down sharp and monstrous, and then it stopped, swinging silently in the air. Then it began again, faster and faster- Mandy and Missy shot up straight in their beds and screamed as loud as they could, at exactly the same time. Mandy looked at Missy. Missy looked at Mandy. They both nodded. "I wanna new bed," Missy whimpered. Lizzy and Elorra looked above their heads. Then they looked at each other and shrugged. They had heard the scream, but knew it was nothing when they heard voices. Hermione shot out of bed and covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Did you guys have dreams about tripping and falling too?" Mandy and Missy stared at her blankly. "Nothing, nothing." she murmured and went back to bed. 


	9. Chap 8, Ralee Stapp

Hello everyone and anyone who may be reading this! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, the hurricane Isabel came through here and we lost power for four and a half days so I couldn't work on my story! Anyways, this chapter is real important, because you meet a new character, Ralee! Yay, Ralee! Ralee is actually my friend Laura, the name Ralee comes from the last two letters of Laura, Ra, and her middle name, Lee. Creative huh? She made it up not me. Anyways, I want to give a big round of applause to Laura, because she helped me out with this story, giving me some great ideas, which will be coming up soon enough, and for making some great dolls for me on her website. Some of you may be wondering what exactly dolls are.(Ellena) they are like little pictures of these cartoons. They're really cute, and you can go see them at Laura's site,  
  
GO THERE. It is an awesome site, and you'll love it. Be sure to check out fanfic, can you guess whose fanfic it is???? And check out dolls she made for her friends, if you e-mail her, she'll be glad to make some for you I'm sure, and while you're there. Make sure you sign her guest book! Now, I also wanna say thanks to Ellena because she is my only reviewer ever, and she's really great 'cause she lets me know just what she thinks. Thanks Ellena, and you're surprise is in this chapter; so pay close attention! Lastly, I want to thank my friend Denise, for reading my story, which she is doing right now even as I write this, and supporting me with whatever I write. Thanks Denise. Also, there's a little joke in here. My Black Cat. I really do have a black cat; only her name is Black Beauty, not Pineapple. Pineapple is my nickname for Denise! And I decided to put her in here. Ya know, she's my muggle friend and I had to mention her, those poor muggles they don't get enough attention. Oh, and you might be wondering, since I have a nickname for Denise, does she have a nickname for me? Yes she does. It's Porky. Please don't ask me why, it's too hard to explain. Same goes for Pineapple. Just go with it. Anyways, I've jabbered on long enough. So on the story!  
  
Juliette  
  
The next morning at breakfast, they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, when Draco's Slytherin girlfriend walked up to their table. Mandy glared at her. "What do you want?" She held up her hand. "I come in peace." She said jokingly. They just glared at her. "Um." She said. "I have a confession to make. Can I sit down?" Missy silently slid over to allow her room. Everyone was quiet for a moment, then, "Well what do you want?" Elorra asked. Ralee bit her lip. "I don't suppose it's any use asking you not to get mad at me is it?" No one answered. Ralee sighed. "Oh well, I may as well get this over with."  
  
She opened her mouth but saw Draco heading towards her with an angry look on his face. Ralee's eyes went wide. "Uh oh, I'll have to continue this later, see you tonight!" She jumped up and ran to Draco. They all watched as he asked her something, and they distinctly heard Ralee say, "I was just warning them Draky baby." Lizzy snorted into her kippers. "Well." Said Hermione. "What was that all about?"  
  
Mandy and Missy were walking to class, they had just said goodbye to Elorra and Lizzy. The two of them were walking down the hall when Ron and Oliver walked up.  
  
"Hi Mandy." Oliver was grinning.  
  
Mandy laughed, trying to play it cool. "Hi. Uh. Ol.Oliver." She smiled.  
  
Missy laughed and looked over at Mandy. "That was smooth Haha haha."  
  
Mandy blushed. "Oh, thanks Missy."  
  
Ron stepped up to Missy. "Hey. " He grinned at her.  
  
Missy put on anther fake smile. "Hi Ron." She grabbed Mandy's arm. "Well, we better get to class." She said, as she started pulling Mandy away.  
  
Mandy looked back at Oliver then at Missy. "But.Oliver..."  
  
Missy laughed. "I'm sure you'll live."  
  
When they arrived to Potions, their last class before lunch, late, Snape was at the front of the class with his arms crossed staring at them. "You're late." He informed them.  
  
Mandy and Missy quickly sat down. "Five points from Gryffindor." He said. "Ok, today we will be making a shrinking potion. Your ingredients are on the table, along with a paper on how much to put in it. Now, pair up and start working." He sat down at his desk, and stared at the rest of the class.  
  
Mandy and Missy paired up and started working on the potion. They had just about gotten it when...  
  
Mandy screamed as their potion blew up. She flew back onto the floor, along with Missy. The rest of the class laughed and pointed at them. Mandy got up, and helped Missy stand up also.  
  
Snape walked up to them and stared at the mess. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." He turned around and then turned back towards them. "And clean this mess up and get out of my class room. " He walked over to Draco and Ralee's potion and smiled. He then looked back at Missy and Mandy. "This is a good potion right here. Maybe you should take some pointers from these two." Draco and Ralee smiled and Snape walked back up to the front of the class.  
  
Missy and Mandy quickly cleaned up the mess that the potion had made, and finished just as the bell rang. The grabbed their bags and ran out of class. They ran all the way down to the great hall as fast as they could.  
  
When they got to the great hall, they sat down at the table and panted. Mandy felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and she looked up and saw Oliver's deep brown eyes. "Oliver!" He smiled. "Care to go for a walk?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes shining. She took his proffered arm and walked out of the great hall, leaving Missy frowning all by herself. Little did she know that this was all part of Lizzy's great plan. 'I'm glad I have the rest of the day off. Oh I love Friday's.' Just then, Lizzy herself rushed up and grabbed Missy's arm. "Hurry! Come here!" she rushed Missy out of the great hall and into the common room. Then she shoved her in a coat closet. "Stay here! Whatever you do, don't move! It's very important!" Missy looked puzzled, but Lizzy shut the door before she noticed.  
  
A few minutes later she heard some giggling, then a muffled sound, then, "Shhh!" then the door opened, and someone stumbled in. the door quickly slammed shut and was locked. The light flicked on. Ron stood by the light switch rubbing his eyes. Missy groaned. "Oh no!" Ron glared at her. Missy pounded on the door. "Lizzy let me out!" "No! Not until you guys can kiss and make up!" Then Elorra's voice: "We're waiting!"  
  
Ralee made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. She felt rather guilty. She wanted to tell the others the truth, before she drowned in her own conscience. She knocked on the portrait and it was opened. Ralee stepped inside and asked for Mandy, Lizzy, Elorra, or Missy. The boy pointed her to the closet. Ralee walked up to Lizzy and Elorra standing outside the closet door. "Hi." "You again!" Exclaimed Lizzy. Ralee nodded. "Yeah, I know you guys don't even know me but." She stuck out her hand. "Ralee Stapp. Pleased to meet you." No one shook her hand. " Well.Anyways, I still need to tell you what I was going to tell you earlier." She took a deep breath and told them everything. Elorra gaped at her. "You what?" Ralee sighed. "Look, I want to make it up to you, ok?" Lizzy grinned a smile slowly spreading across her face. Then she told Ralee her brilliant plan.  
  
Ralee smiled after Lizzy told her the plan. She agreed and told her it would happen tonight. She left, and Lizzy, and Elorra waited outside of the closet, hoping their plan would work. After an hour and a half of waiting, and not hearing anything, they opened up the closet. Missy and Ron were both sitting on the floor, but as far away from each other as they could get. Missy stood up and walked past everyone, and ran up to her dormitory. Ron stood up too, and looked at the two of them and shook his head, and then he also ran up to his room. The two girls then sat down on the couch and sighed. They couldn't figure out what they had done.  
  
Missy ran up to the room and sat down on her bed. She was mad. She couldn't believe what her friends had done. If anything, she was madder at Ron then she was before. She didn't think anything could make her forgive him. Not after what he had done. She lay back on her bed, but couldn't fall asleep. She was too afraid she'd have another dream. She just stared up at the ceiling and thought about how she was going to get them back. It had to be something good.  
  
Ron ran up to his room too and sat down on his bed. Harry looked over and laughed. "How did it go?" He asked.  
  
Ron glared at him. "You were in on it too?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I walked in after they had locked you in the closet. I asked what was going on and they told Me."  
  
"Then why didn't you let me out of there?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Why would I? They had everything worked out. I couldn't wreck that."  
  
Ron stood up. "I thought you were my best friend!"  
  
Harry stopped smiling. "I AM your best friend, that's why I didn't argue with them."  
  
Ron stomped out of the room, and out of the common room, running out to the lake.  
  
Lizzy watched Ron run out of the common room. She looked at Elorra. "What was up with him?"  
  
Elorra laughed. "Harry probably told him that he knew what was going on?"  
  
Lizzy smiled. "He'll forgive Harry. He can't stay away from him."  
  
Elorra stood up and stretched. "Lets go find something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
Elorra and Lizzy stood up and walked out of the common room, nearly running into Mandy. "Hi guys!" She chirped. "Guess what!? I went for a walk with Oliver Wood, and he actually held my hand for a few seconds!" She screeched out of pure excitement. Elorra and Lizzy looked at each other and grinned. "I take it you like Oliver?" Elorra asked. Mandy looked shocked. "I've liked Oliver since we got here." Elorra laughed.  
  
Just then Ralee walked up. "Everything's great for tonight, guys." She gave them thumbs up. "Great job Ralee!" "We can't wait!" "This is going to be so good!" Mandy looked thoroughly confused. "What on earth is going on here? Why are you guys talking to-to her? And what is going on tonight that's going to be so great, might I ask?" Lizzy, Elorra and Ralee looked at each other. "Maybe I'd better explain," Ralee said. Mandy folded her arms and nodded. Ralee took a deep breath. "Ok, I've really tried to be nice to you guys to make up for what I did." "What did you do?" Asked Mandy. Ralee closed her eyes for a moment. "All right, I've been making your dreams." "What???" "I've been making your dreams." She nodded. "And noises." Mandy was speechless. "Wha-Why?" Elorra and Lizzy leaned forward. This was something they had not thought to ask. Ralee bit her lip. "Well at first I did it because I thought I was impressing Draco. Turns out he wasn't even noticing. Then I realized how mean it was when you guys started seriously losing sleep and doing really bad in your classes. I felt so guilty, so I decided to make up for it by telling you guys." Mandy's mouth hung open, and Elorra and Lizzy looked at each other. Finally, "Why do you even like that guy?" Elorra asked, voicing everyone's opinion. "He's really not so bad!" Ralee said. "He's kind and sweet, and not half as bad as you would think." Mandy folded her arms. "Well explain his hatred of the Gryffindor house. And the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff." She looked vaguely smug. Ralee smiled. "That's because he was brought up that way. It's not his fault. If he weren't brought up that way then he wouldn't be so mean to all of the other houses. He's so mean to Harry, Ron and Hermione, because, well everyone dislikes someone, right? I'm trying to change his mind about the other houses now." "So as a change of subject.how can you make our dreams and noises?" Mandy asked. Lizzy and Elorra leaned forward again. Ralee pointed a finger at them and smiled. "Ah ah ah! That's my little secret. But I'll say this.I have a laboratory." Lizzy nodded. Oh." Hermione walked up to them. "Hello!" She looked at Ralee. "Aren't you Draco Malfoy's girlfriend?" She asked, sounding spiteful. Ralee smiled. "Yes. I was just telling your friends how I made their dreams using my laboratory." Hermione's eyes widened. "I've heard about that! Only very skilled witches and wizards can create dreams!" She narrowed her eyes. "Did you by any chance make my dream?" She looked hopeful. Ralee raised her eyebrows. "No." Hermione looked dejected. "Oh. Never mind then." "Well I best be on my way." Ralee said. "Talk to you all tonight!" She waved and was gone. Mandy, Elorra and Lizzy told Hermione the plan and she raised her eyebrows. "But how do you know she likes Ron?" She asked. Lizzy grinned. "Elorra and I have known Missy for years. Trust us, she likes him." Just then a pretty Ravenclaw passed by them. "She waved at Mandy, and Mandy waved back. "Who's that?" Elorra asked. "Oh that's Ellena Frances." Said Mandy. "She's really nice. She's a bit crazy.but that's all right. She's really funny. And smart too! She's helped me with lot's of homework and things." "Oh." Said Lizzy. "Well there's too many Hermione's in this school!" Elorra laughed. "No, there's only one Hermione!" She said. They all laughed, and finally made their way to the kitchens.  
  
"Lizzy, how can we get Patrick to notice me?" Elorra asked on their way back. Hermione laughed. "You don't need to get him to notice you, he already does!" Elorra looked at her. "What?" Mandy nodded. "She's right Elorra. Patrick is always looking at you, and things." "Yeah." Lizzy nudged Elorra in the ribs. "You should try flirting with him every once in a while, to encourage him." She laughed. Hermione shook her head smiling. "Who do you fancy, Hermione?" Elorra asked to get the attention off of her." Hermione blushed. "What do you mean? I don't fancy anyone." "Oh yes you do!" Said Mandy. "And I bet I know who it is too. Joshua Biggs!" Hermione turned cherry colour.  
  
About 15 minutes later, the girls all went up to the girls' dormitory, and plopped down on their beds, eating and chattering. "Hello Missy!" Lizzy chirped, sitting down next to Missy, on her bed. Missy was holding her Black Cat, Pineapple. "Why did you name your cat Pineapple?" Lizzy asked looking at the purring cat." Missy glared at her. "She looks like a Pineapple." Lizzy stared a little longer. Finally, "I just don't see that." Missy glared at her again. "Don' think I'm not mad at you. In fact, the only people I'm not mad at are Hermione and Mandy." Mandy grinned. "You should be mad at us too. We're only mad that we weren't there to help Lizzy and Elorra!" "Oh yeah!" Said Lizzy, giving Mandy a high five. Missy narrowed her eyes. "I really don't appreciate being locked up in a closet with-that-that-boy!" "Ooh." Said Elorra sarcastically. "Ouch. That must really hurt him." "Oh shut up." Missy said irritably. "Don't get mad at me!" Elorra said. "I happen to know what's good for you. And it's not good for you to hold a grudge against someone for that long, especially when they've already asked you for forgiveness! It's especially unusual for you, Missy, because you are usually a very forgiving person! What's wrong with you!?" "It's only because she likes him and she is trying to pretend not to," Said Mandy knowledgably. Missy whirled on Mandy. "Don't you talk to me about liking anyone!" She growled. "At least I like someone my own age! Ron isn't practically an auror or anything!" Lizzy's mouth dropped open and she looked at Hermione and Elorra with a grin on her face. Mandy looked angry. "Oh, so is that why you always get a nasty look on your face when I talk about Oliver? Because he's older than me? I thought you were better than that! You should know that age doesn't matter! Why is it such a big deal? He's only 18!" "Yes, 18! That's." She counted on her fingers. "Three years older than you!" "Actually it's two!" Mandy snapped. "And I don't really think that's any of your business!" They turned away from each other in a huff. Lizzy burst out laughing. "Do you realize what you just said, Missy? You just admitted you like Ron!" Hermione, Elorra, and Lizzy cracked up. Mandy turned around. "You did! She shrieked, willing to forgive and forget. She started laughing. Missy turned red. "I said no such thing!" "Yes you did!" Said Elorra. "You said, 'At least I like someone my own age, Ron isn't practically an auror or anything!'" Missy looked angry. "You're twisting my words around! Now leave me alone!" She flopped down on her bed and pulled the hangings around her bed, trying very hard to ignore the laughter. 


	10. Chap 9, The dream that changed her mind

A little bit later, Missy went out to take a walk. "I may be gone for a while, don't wait up." She said coldly.  
  
After she left the room, Elorra and Lizzy looked at each other. "Come on!" Lizzy whispered. And they snuck out behind Missy.  
  
They followed her until she left the great hall, then they stood at the top of the stairs and watched her out of the window.  
  
"There's Ron at the lake!" Lizzy said. "And Missy's coming up from behind him! Ooh, I have an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just follow me and I'll show you!" Lizzy ran down the stairs, with Elorra trailing behind her, to open the door, but nearly ran into it.  
  
"Maybe you should try opening the door." Elorra laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
They walked down over to a tall tree and stood behind it. Missy was walking to the other side of the lake.  
  
"So, what're you going to do this time?" Elorra asked.  
  
Lizzy smiled, and whispered something in Elorra's ear. A sly grin appeared across Elorra's face.  
  
Missy was walking closer toward the lake, and saw Ron. She was about to turn back, but suddenly Lizzy ran up behind her, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her in the lake.  
  
Lizzy quickly ran back and hid behind the tree and watched to see what would happen.  
  
"Missy!" Ron shouted. He dived into the lake.  
  
"It's working!" Elorra squealed.  
  
"Wait a minute! I could have killed Missy!"  
  
"Don't worry! Ron'll save her!"  
  
"What if he doesn't know how to swim?"  
  
"Then we're doomed."  
  
Ron had finally caught up to Missy, and he put his arm around her waist and swam up to the top of the lake and laid her down on the grass.  
  
He leaned over her, gasping, and watched her face. "She's not breathing." He whispered.  
  
"Lizzy!" said Elorra. "You've killed her!"  
  
"Well, run over there and tell Ron to do mouth to mouth!"  
  
Elorra snorted.  
  
"What? We can take a picture!"  
  
Elorra burst out laughing, and Lizzy continued to watch what would happen.  
  
"Please wake up!" Ron said.  
  
He tilted her head back, took two fingers, and swept them through her mouth; he pinched her nose and opened her mouth with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Lizzy's mouth dropped open. "Elorra!" She screeched! "He's going to do it! He's actually going to give her mouth to mouth!" "Oh where's Colin Creevey when you need him?" Moaned Elorra. "Right here," came a voice from behind them. Colin was standing behind them holding his camera up to his eye. They all watched together as Ron licked his lips then bent his head and pressing his lips against Missy's, breathed into her.  
  
Missy's eyes opened suddenly, and she shoved Ron off of her. "Get off of me!" She coughed up a mouthful of water. She sat up and glared at Ron.  
  
"Why did you push me in?" she said.  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"And what do you think you were doing just now?"  
  
"I didn't push you in!" Ron said hotly. "And I was only saving your life just now!"  
  
"Then how did I fall in?"  
  
"I don't know! But I just saved you!"  
  
"You're just doing that so you won't get in trouble!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Missy had nothing more to say. She stood up, and stomped back up to the castle without a second look at Ron.  
  
Lizzy and Elorra looked at each other. "Uh oh." They both said at the same time. Ron glared at Missy's back, and stormed off into the other direction, towards Hagrid's hut. Missy sloshed her way into the common room. Mandy looked at her astonished.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Missy snapped. She picked her robes up off the floor and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Everyone crowded up near the door to the girls dormitories. Lizzy and Elorra had walked in a few moments after Missy had. They were at the door, along with Joshua, Harry, Hermione, Mandy, Ralee, and Patrick "You won't believe what just happened!" Lizzy whispered to the others. "And Colin got a picture of it all!" She beckoned to Elorra and Elorra came forward with Colin's picture. "Check this out!" They all crowded around the picture, and immediately, everyone covered their mouths in a vain effort to stop the giggles. The picture was of Missy lying down in the grass beside the lake. Ron was leaning over her, and from a distance, it looked like he was kissing her, because you couldn't see the hand that was pinching her nostrils closed. And the Ron and Missy in the picture weren't making it any better. Ron in the picture, had wrapped his arms around the picture Missy, and the picture Missy was kissing the picture Ron back-with fervor. Hermione was bent over wheezing. "How on earth did you get that picture?" So Lizzy and Elorra explained all that had happened. Harry turned the picture over in his hands, his eyebrows raised and a grin on his face. "This is priceless, Lizzy." Lizzy dug her toe into the carpet. "Thanks," she said shyly. Elorra and Mandy glanced at each other. If there was one thing that Lizzy never was, it was shy. Mandy grinned at Elorra, and they both turned and looked at Lizzy. Lizzy looked up. "What?" She quickly changed the subject. "So are we going to do this or not?" She looked at Ralee.  
  
Ralee smiled. "I brought my dream machine." She held up a complicated looking machine that even Hermione couldn't begin to figure out. She flipped a switch, fiddled some knobs, and typed onto a triangular keyboard. She pushed a button and held it for a few seconds. She put a sort of helmet over her head, and typed some more. She gave them thumbs up. "Now all we have to do is wait." And with that, she flipped the visor down on the helmet.  
  
Missy walked over to her closet and changed into a nice warm pair of flannel pajamas. She put on her favorite gummy bear slippers and padded over to her bed. She sighed and flopped down on her bed, not thinking about her dream. She pulled the covers up close to her chin and snuggled down. She was sick and tired of all the nonsense going on around Hogwarts. She just wanted a nice peaceful--yawn. Nap. She drifted off to sleep. It almost seemed as if she stepped out of the darkness of no dreams, and stepped into a vast white room with no windows and no furniture, except for a bed; and there was something hanging above the bed, swinging closer and closer to the squirming lump on the bed. Missy watched, horrified, as the pendulum swung closer and closer, stirring the air, and making her hair fly. The figure squirmed some more, and just as if a light had come on, she could see that it was Ron, tied to the blankets. She gasped. Ron looked up, the pendulum nearly missing his head. "Missy! Help me!" he leaned his head back down again, and squirmed some more, trying to loosen the ropes. The pendulum swung closer and closer, until there was hardly any space at all left between it and Ron. Down and down it came until, Missy knew that in it's next swing, it would slice Ron just above the stomach and kill him with it's deadly sharp blade. "No!" she screamed. Just as the pendulum cut Ron's robes. "I forgive him! Please let him live!" Instantly, the pendulum stopped, and was drawn up into the ceiling, almost as if a giant had been controlling it from inside a trapdoor. Then the room swirled around Missy and she sat up in bed, startled. She couldn't figure out where she was now, at all. "Ron!" She gasped. She leapt up from bed and opened the door, almost crashing into the group standing behind it. "Where's Ron?" she asked wildly, not noticing Ralee's smile. Just then Ron walked into the common room.  
  
"Ron!" Missy shrieked. She flew across the room and into his arms. She buried her head into his collar. "I was so worried about you!" Ron, having no idea was she was talking about, patted her awkwardly on the back.  
  
As everyone walked down the girls' dormitory stairs, Mandy, Elorra and Lizzy stared at Ralee. "What did you do to her?" Mandy asked. Ralee grinned. "That's between Missy and I. I really have to go now; glad tonight was a success. Draco is probably wondering where I am." She waved and left.  
  
Mandy looked at her watch. "Gadzooks! My dinner date with Oliver is in 10 minutes, I have to do my hair!" And with that, she waved to them, dodged Ron still patting Missy's back, and sprinted back up the stairs.  
  
Ron gently pushed Missy away from him. "Would you kindly tell me what's wrong?" He asked. Missy took a deep breath. "Well, I had a dream that you almost died, and I realized how stupid I was for carrying on my grudge for so long. Can you ever forgive me?" A slow smile spread across Ron's face. "Of course I'll forgive you!" He exclaimed. "But," She said pointing a finger at him, "that doesn't mean I'm not upset with you for pushing me into the lake."  
  
Lizzy and Elorra looked at each other and fled from the common room and into the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. "I told you, I didn't push you in the lake!" Missy rolled her eyes. "We've been over this already Ron, if you didn't push me in, then how did I get in there? I didn't fall in!" "I don't know!" Ron insisted, as Missy climbed out of the portrait hole heading to the Great Hall, slippers and all. "Yes you do know!" And the portrait hole closed behind them, shutting out Ron's last defensive statement.  
  
Hermione turned to Joshua, Patrick, and Harry. "That was great, wasn't it?"  
  
Harry grinned. "I wish I had a picture of Ron's face when Missy ran up to him." Hermione waved the picture of Missy and Ron by the lake. "No, we have something better." They all laughed. And made their way down to the great hall, talking.  
  
When Missy got there, she spotted Lizzy and Elorra sitting at the edge of the table. Lizzy saw Missy and fell off of her bench.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" Missy laughed.  
  
"Nothing!" said Elorra quickly. "It's not like we pushed you in a lake or anything!"  
  
"Don't lie!" Lizzy said, standing up beside her. "Of course we pushed you in." She blurted out.  
  
"Lizzy! Why'd you tell her?"  
  
"YOU TWO PUSHED ME IN?!"  
  
"On accident-"  
  
"And I thought it was Ron this whole time-"  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"We're sorry-"  
  
Missy turned to Ron. "And I'm sorry too, Ron." He folded his arms across his chest, and smirked. "And I was right. Admit it." Missy glared at him. "Don't be arrogant."  
  
"Look, here comes Ralee," said Mandy who had appeared just a moment before right behind Hermione, Patrick, Joshua, and Harry. She ran up to Ralee and held out her hand smiling. "Couldn't have done it without you." she said cheerfully. "Thanks." Ralee turned and saw Draco coming.  
  
"Do what? Like I'd ever want to do anything for you." she said nastily and turned and walked away with Draco.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Mandy sighed. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the food to magically appear, while Mandy brushed off her robes, and straightened the bow in her hair. "Well I'd better go find Oliver!" She said brightly. "See you all later!" 


	11. Chap 10, Oliver and Mandy

Here you go, Ellena, bigger part with Mandy and Oliver! I went crazy last night working on this story; finished like three chapters or something I was like having frenzy or something. So anyways, at the rate I'm going, I outta be done soon. Marissa, if you're reading this, which I doubt, you'll be coming up in the story soon. And Laura, if you seem kinda mean in the next few chapters, it's because you were too nice before, if that makes any sense at all. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Juliette4/Missy  
  
She went and sat down beside Oliver. "Hi Mandy!" He grinned."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. And then, because he was not speaking for a week, (no one knew why) he waved his wand to spell out the letters, "may the feast begin!"  
  
Hermione picked at her food. Sure, Mandy and Missy's problems were solved. Now what about her dream? Hers was terrible too. Imagine, Hermione Granger messing up an entire wedding like that! She winced at the thought of it. She would hate to have that happen to her. She took a bite of salad a made herself promise to practice posture, so that that wouldn't happen.  
  
Meanwhile Lizzy and Elorra were having a heated conversation about their 'business.' "We're a dud!" Lizzy was saying. "We flunked, failed, lost!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Elorra. "We got Ron and Missy together didn't we?"  
  
"Correction, Elorra. Ralee got Ron and Missy together. And they're not even really together at all, they just made up that's all. But they aren't dating or anything. And none of the other customers got the girls or blokes that they wanted. We didn't earn a single knut!"  
  
So what do you propose we do?" Elorra asked, as always willing to let someone else, namely Lizzy, take charge.  
  
"Well I say we should start small then grow big. Start by getting our friends together, then go on to matching up the whole school, and who knows, maybe even.teachers! Can you imagine Snape having a snogging session with say, Professor Sprout?"  
  
"Or Dumbledore caught with McGonagall?" Elorra giggled.  
  
Lizzy grinned and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Ok, which of our friends need to be paired up?"  
  
"Well Mandy and Oliver have it made already and I don't think-"  
  
"Yes, yes, we need to help them to," said Lizzy.  
  
"No Lizzy." Said Elorra louder. "This time I don't think we ought to interfere. Their relationship is going great! Why mess it up by trying to shove our own stupid ideas on them? If they can get together on their own, why don't we let them? It's when they really need help that we step in, not when they're practically already together!"  
  
Lizzy stared at Elorra. She was actually sticking up for herself for once?  
  
Patrick, who had been listening in, leaned over and nudged Elorra in the side. "Good job," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Elorra blushed crimson.  
  
Lizzy grinned. "Ok, ok, I get the point. I need to calm down a little bit. Ok, I can do that. So we won't add Mandy and Oliver. Well Missy and Ron, right?" She looked at Elorra for confirmation this time instead of going ahead.  
  
Elorra nodded. "And Hermione and Joshua, and you and Harry, and.oops." She smiled at Lizzy.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lizzy asked. "I can't match make myself!"  
  
She and Elorra burst out laughing.  
  
"I think we should start with Ron and Missy until we know for sure Hermione and Joshua like each other," Elorra said wisely.  
  
"Ooh, I have an idea!" Said Lizzy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of old, but I think we should stick with the closet idea."  
  
Elorra raised an eyebrow. "Alright."  
  
So they whispered around the table alerting everyone about the new plan.  
  
Oliver picked at his food for a few moments, before turning to Mandy. "Hey Mandy, would you like to go outside and eat?"  
  
Was he kidding? "Sure."  
  
They went outside with their plates and sat in front of the fairy bushes.  
  
Oliver was quiet for a moment. "Mandy, what do you think of me?"  
  
Mandy was confused. "What, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, am I boring?"  
  
"Boring? No, you're not boring, not at all."  
  
"I don't talk about Quidditch too much?"  
  
Mandy hesitated. "Well."  
  
He sighed. "I thought so."  
  
"Not in a bad way!" She put a hand on his shoulder. "All of us have flaws, Oliver, I can be judge mental sometimes, and I'll be the first one to admit it. But liking a sport is not a flaw. If it's something you genuinely enjoy, then well, I enjoy it too. Besides when it's you talking about Quidditch, it's not so boring because you make it clearer and I can understand what you're talking about."  
  
Oliver looked at her. "Really?"  
  
Mandy nodded.  
  
"That's what I like about you Mandy, you always know how to make me feel better."  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" She asked flirtatiously.  
  
He grinned. "Maybe."  
  
She fluttered her eyelashes. "You will just make me faint right away."  
  
"Then will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Mandy nearly did faint right away. "What?"  
  
He smiled roguishly at her. "You heard me right the first time."  
  
"So I did." She said faintly.  
  
"So what's your answer?"  
  
"You don't care that I'm two years younger than you?"  
  
"Mandy, would I have asked you to be my girlfriend if I didn't want you to be?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Then will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good." And then he kissed her. 


	12. Chap 11, The Tunnel

It's funny. I think this chapter is one of longest in the story, but it's also the one that took almost the least amount of time. That's because it was already pretty good the way it was and I didn't need to change much. Cool huh?  
  
Juliette  
  
"So, how're we going to get them into the closet?" Elorra asked. "What if they're not in the same place at the same time!?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow's Saturday, and we won't be having class, so we'll have plenty of time to figure it out!" Replied Lizzy.  
  
"That doesn't help!"  
  
"Ok! Ok!" We'll just plan some things to get them near the closet!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Uhhh...the one by the Transfiguration classroom!"  
  
"All right..."  
  
So, by the next morning, Lizzy and Elorra had everything set. They walked down the corridor right near the Transfiguration classroom and had Harry and Joshua help them.  
  
"So let me get this, right." Elorra whispered. "We're just going to stuff them into a closet."  
  
"It's the only plan we've got."  
  
"And it's not a very good one either."  
  
Missy and Ron came down the hallway talking. Elorra had asked them to meet her by the Transfiguration classroom because she had to tell them something. When they reached the classroom, they looked around, but didn't see Elorra-at least not until it was too late. Harry and Joshua jumped on them, stuffed them into the closet, slammed the closet door, shut it with magic that couldn't be opened from the inside, then leaned against the door.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wait." Lizzy smiled.  
  
"What if nothing happens?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. Something will happen."  
  
Missy tried opening the door, but it wouldn't move. "It's locked." She tried kicking the door, but that just hurt her foot.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Ron sighed, sitting on a bucket turned upside down.  
  
"I don't know. We're locked in here."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes until Missy said something: "you don't think Lizzy and Elorra had something to do with this, do you?"  
  
"Probably did." Ron grinned at her.  
  
Missy turned over an empty bucket and sat down on it. "Now what are we supposed to do? I just don't understand why they keep locking us in closets!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Me either. Must be something in the water."  
  
Missy leaned back against the wall, and fell backwards. "Aaah!"  
  
"Missy?!" Ron stood up and peered into the corner where she appeared to have fallen, but her didn't see her anywhere. He pounded on the door. "Let me out you guys! Missy's missing!"  
  
Lizzy laughed. "Yeah right! Clever plan, but it won't work! How can she disappear in there? Go back to the drawing board."  
  
Ron groaned. Obviously they weren't going to listen to him. He peered over the bucket again. He didn't see anything at all. In fact, that's what bothered him. He didn't see anything at all. No floor. No nothing. He reached down into the blackness and felt cold air coming up from below. He felt around and felt nothing but black space. He was starting to get worried. Then he heard a scratching noise coming from below him.  
  
Then Missy's astonished voice wafted up to him. "Hey Ron..."  
  
"What? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes fine. Jump down here. Don't worry, it's a soft landing."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and jumped. He felt the air rushing past him, and he tumbled onto a pile of hay, in the corner of a small dungeon-like room. And it was filled with bones. And spiders. Ron screeched when he saw a particularly hairy one crawl toward him. Missy laughed and helped him up.  
  
"This place is really interesting. I wonder what they used it for."  
  
Ron shrugged and eyed a spider that was coming a little too close.  
  
Missy ran her fingers through her dusty hair. "Oops. I just thought of something."  
  
Ron looked at her. "What?"  
  
Missy laughed weakly. "Well with both of us down here, there's really not much of a chance on us getting out of here."  
  
"What?!" Ron grabbed Missy by the shoulders and shook her. "Do you mean to tell me that I'll probably die down here, just like all those other people? Death by spiders?!" He gestured towards the bones.  
  
Missy shrugged. "I don't know." he shook her again. "Missy!"  
  
They walked around trying to find an exit. Missy walked to a stone wall and pushed against it.  
  
"Nothing's behind there." Ron mumbled.  
  
"How would you know?" said Missy. She banged on the wall. It sounded hollow.  
  
"There is something behind here!" She pressed harder and a door burst open.  
  
"Missy!" Elorra screamed. "Are you still in there?"  
  
"Maybe they want some time alone!" Lizzy squealed. "Maybe they like each other now."  
  
Elorra rolled her eyes and pounded on the door. "You guys, this isn't funny!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Missy and Ron walked inside the door, and more spiders scuttled past them. Ron leaned back away from them, and Missy laughed. She then heard a voice, sounding from far away. She walked slowly towards it. The tunnel wasn't completely dark, there was a little light, from who knows where, but in certain corners the shadows were so dark, that you couldn't see anything. It was those that Ron stayed away from, in case of spiders.  
  
"Wh-when will we k-kill him, master?" said a voice.  
  
"Tonight...tonight is perfect..."  
  
"They're killing someone!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Well, duh! Just shut up and listen!"  
  
"Dumbledore will no longer be around..."  
  
"Wh-why do we want to kill him again, My lord?"  
  
"I have told you many times, Wormtail! I do not need to repeat myself!"  
  
Ron stepped back further; a larger spider was crawling toward him. He stepped on a bone that echoed.  
  
"There is someone out there, Wormtail." said the cold voice. "Go and check who it is!"  
  
Before the door up ahead of them could open, Missy had grabbed Ron's wrist and led him to the entrance.  
  
"We can't get out," said Ron.  
  
"I know that! But there's got to be a way!"  
  
The man called Wormtail was coming closer to them, a short man with a black hooded cloak billowing out behind him like a cape.  
  
"Well, well, well," said the man in the hooded cloak. "What do we have here?"  
  
Missy screamed. Wormtail laughed. He grabbed her arm and dragged her toward the place where she and Ron had heard the voices. Ron was hiding in the shadows, and wasn't seen. Ron shook with fear as he heard Voldemort laugh, and Missy scream. He had to get help! He ran as fast as he could into the dungeon room again. He started to scramble any way he could up the walls, now ignoring the spiders.  
  
Lizzy put her ear to the door. "I still don't hear anything." Mandy, who had come up with Hermione, and Patrick while Elorra, Lizzy, Harry, and Joshua had been waiting, shook her head. "Come on you guys. This does not sound too good. Let's open the door."  
  
Elorra nodded in agreement. Lizzy unlocked the door, and they walked in.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Ron heard their voices. "Hey guys!" he shouted. "You guys!"  
  
Elorra walked over to the hole and waved her wand "Lumos!" She peered down the shaft, "Ron, is that you?"  
  
"Yes! Help me up! Quickly! Missy's in trouble!"  
  
Mandy pulled out a coil of rope from in the corner and threw it down the hole. Ron caught it, and using it like a rope climber would, scaled the walls. He pulled himself up over the edge and onto the floor of the closet.  
  
"Quickly," he gasped, I have to talk to Dumbledore!"  
  
No one said anything; they all just ran right away to the great hall where lunch was going on.  
  
"Why do you want to speak to Dumbledore?" Mandy asked, as they raced to the Great Hall.  
  
"Something that happened down there!" Ron said. Lizzy swung the door open and they went inside.  
  
Everyone was at lunch, and staring at them.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" said Ron, as he ran up to the staff table.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes! Wormtail has got Missy and Voldemort's in the school!"  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They raced out the hall, Dumbledore following them, and Ron in the lead, Ron telling them all that had happened down in the underground rooms, on the way.  
  
They went to the closet and Ron showed Dumbledore the hole.  
  
"Ahh...I remember when this tunnel was built." Dumbledore led them down the hole.  
  
When they reached the dungeon, Lizzy squealed as a spider went toward her, and she fell back but Harry caught her.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." she said, blushing. Ron led them to where Missy was taken and they heard Voldemort and Wormtail speak again.  
  
Dumbledore rushed down the hallway that had been carved into the stone, with his wand out, and stepped into the room where Voldemort reigned. Ron, Lizzy, Mandy, Hermione, Elorra, and Harry, all stopped at the entrance. Dumbledore hadn't stopped to ask any teachers to come with him, so they were stuck if he needed help. Except for...everyone moved a little in case Harry needed to get through. Ron peered into the room, where Dumbledore and Voldemort had their arms raised with wands high. He saw Missy tied up in a shadowy corner, lying behind Wormtail, who was watching the action. Before anyone could stop him, Ron slipped along the wall, hidden from the firelight in the middle of the room, and sidled up behind Missy, his back on the walls.  
  
Elorra gazed open mouthed at Ron. "What the heck does he think he's doing?"  
  
Lizzy shook her head then buried her face in her hands. "He's gonna get himself killed!"  
  
Elorra looked at her strangely. Lizzy was usually so brave. Ron kneeled down on the floor behind Missy. He watched closely as Dumbledore put clever charms on Voldemort that, unfortunately, didn't deter him any. Just then, Dumbledore looked over at Ron briefly and winked. Ron was startled. He had known he was there the whole time? Ron put his arms around Missy's waist where the knots were, and began to undo them, right behind Wormtail's back.  
  
Missy gasped, not knowing who it was.  
  
"Shhh!" He whispered. "It's me!"  
  
She relaxed a little bit, and he went back to undoing the knots. Fortunately, they weren't magical, and he got them undone easily. He helped Missy up on her feet quietly and they walked back under the protection of the shadows to their friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore was fighting Voldemort, but losing quickly.  
  
Lizzy ran up to Ron and threw her arms around him. "I was so afraid you were going to die!"  
  
Missy noticed that Harry looked very unhappy about this. She turned back to Lizzy. "Weren't you afraid for me?"  
  
Lizzy wrinkled up her forehead. "Not really. I figured if they hadn't killed you yet, they weren't going to kill you at all."  
  
Everyone hugged, and would have laughed if this weren't such a bad situation. All attention turned yet again to Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry couldn't take it. He jumped up, yanked out his wand, and shouted; "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, and into Harry's. Harry was so angry; he snapped the wand right in half. Dumbledore walked over to Harry. Voldemort was staring in shock at Harry, his anger mounting. Finally he snapped his fingers and he and Wormtail disappeared in a cloud of dust. Dumbledore stood next to Harry, and Harry threw his arms around him.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore whispered in his ear. All the girls were crying, and Ron was sniffling, side-smushing all spiders.  
  
"How're we going to get out?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's a rope that we can climb on," said Elorra.  
  
"Who's going to hold it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged and they approached the wall.  
  
"Someone can climb it," Missy suggested.  
  
"I'll try," said Lizzy, walking up to the wall.  
  
"There's nothing to grab onto," Elorra warned her.  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
Lizzy put her foot on a rock and began to climb.  
  
"You're almost there, Lizzy!" said Mandy.  
  
"Shut up! You're making me nervous!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Lizzy finally made it, and she held onto the rope. As soon as everyone was finally up, they got out of the closet. 


	13. Chap 12, Harry and Lizzy

I know the whole tunnel thing seems stupid and out of place with the story, but it was part of the original story and I didn't want to change that. Besides, it's funny. So just go along with it ok? REVIEW PEOPLE! Laura, MARISSA, Ellena, I'm talking to you guys. You're my only readers so you must make up for it by reviewing reviewing reviewing! You never know I could pull one of those tricks and say, "I'm not writing any more until you review, so there!" I think I might do that. Maybe it'll get you guys reviewing.  
  
Juliette  
  
Dumbledore had told them to forget what had happened because he did not want them involved in anything dangerous anymore. So they tried to forget it. It was hardest for Ron Harry and Missy, but no one spoke of it, and besides, they had other things to worry about, besides that.  
  
So when they had climbed out of the closet, and Dumbledore had gone off to find out what had just happened, they focused on school.  
  
"Lunch is over right?" Elorra asked.  
  
"Yeah, and so is our first lesson," said Hermione. "So we go to Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Who's our teacher anyway? We never saw anyone at the opening feast," said Mandy.  
  
"Well, we might today!"  
  
They walked down the corridors and soon came to the classroom. Ron opened the door, and saw the new teacher.  
  
"LUPIN'S BACK!" said Harry.  
  
Lupin turned around and smiled at them.  
  
"I thought you couldn't teach?" Hermione said.  
  
"I had a little talk with Dumbledore. So, as far as I know, I'll be your teacher for the year!" The Gryffindors cheered, but the Slytherins scowled. They took their seats in the front and began the lesson.  
  
"We're going to learn about a creature called a Dementor," Lupin winked at Harry, and the others shivered. "Probably most of you should know that it sucks your soul...but on the person it wants to kill the most!"  
  
"You're not going to have to bring a Dementor in here are you?" asked Parvati Patil.  
  
"No, because Professor Dumbledore wouldn't want one in here, and I don't think anyone else would either."  
  
"Yeah, because Potter would faint again!" Malfoy whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy!" Lizzy whispered back.  
  
Malfoy lifted his lip at her. But Lupin noticed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Please come forward."  
  
Malfoy sauntered up to Lupin's desk.  
  
"I do not tolerate violence in this class. So I am letting you know now, that if you start acting up in my class, it won't work quite the way you expected to because believe me, you will be punished. Just keep that in mind. You may sit down."  
  
Malfoy swished back over to his seat next to Ralee and sat down.  
  
Ralee smoothed his hair, and glared over at Harry and his friends. She whispered in his ear, "don't worry, we'll get them."  
  
All of the Gryffindors exchanged excited glances. This was going to be some year! Lupin continued with the lesson, and soon it was time to leave.  
  
Everyone filed out of the classroom, and Malfoy marched away, without a second glance at the Gryffindors, not that it hurt them any. In fact, they rather enjoyed it.  
  
Lizzy dropped her quill, and as she bent down to pick it up, Ralee pushed her down, twisting her ankle.  
  
Lizzy howled with pain, and her friends rushed to her side.  
  
Harry bent over her. "Are you alright, Lizzy?" She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. He picked her up and carried her into the classroom. Lizzy desperately tried to wipe her eyes, not willing to cry in front of famous Harry Potter. Lupin looked up as everyone walked in.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"She fell and got hurt Professor." Harry said. Lupin put one of Lizzy's arms around her shoulder and helped her to the floor.  
  
"Hmm. That looks like a severely twisted ankle there young lady." He looked up at Harry. "Best take her to the hospital wing." Harry nodded, and picked her up again. Lupin waved to everyone else. "Alright, alright, all of you, on to your next class."  
  
Harry raced Lizzy down to the hospital wing, and he noticed that she was crying.  
  
"You going to be ok?" he asked her.  
  
"I'll be fine." Lizzy responded, wiping her eyes. Harry entered the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey came striding over to them.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Ralee pushed her off her chair, and I think she sprained her ankle." said Harry.  
  
"Yes, she did." Madam Pomfrey said, checking Lizzy's ankle. Lizzy howled in pain.  
  
"Don't worry, dear, it'll be ok. You'll be out in the morning for sure!" Harry put her down on the bed.  
  
"You better be heading to your next lesson, Mr. Potter. You don't want to be late. Oh! And tell the teacher Lizzy is in here."  
  
Harry left the Hospital Wing and remembered that he had Potions next. Snape would probably take points from Gryffindor if Lizzy were gone, so he decided he wouldn't mention it.  
  
Harry met up with the others and walked down to the dungeons.  
  
"Is Lizzy going to be ok?" Missy asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," said Harry. "She just sprained her ankle."  
  
The Slytherins were crowded around the door, glaring at the Gryffindors.  
  
Ralee smiled at Malfoy, and he smiled back. They were obviously thinking of another plan to do something to them.  
  
Snape opened the door and let them inside. Every single one of the Gryffindors poured into the back.  
  
Snape went up to the front of the room, and shuffled some papers on his desk. His face was flushed, and he murmured in a low voice, "the instructions are on your desk, begin making a Unicorn Healing potion." Everyone looked at each other, puzzled, but no one was about to say anything. Harry mixed a few ingredients, and noticed that Snape was resting his head on the heel of his hand, bent over his work. Snape never sat like that. Then Harry saw Snape's shoulders quietly shaking, and then he knew. Snape was crying. No one else seemed to notice though. After class, Snape dismissed everyone, and looked out the window. Harry told the others to go on without him, and he snuck over to Snape's desk. There, on the desk, was a telegram to Snape, telling him his mother had just died. There were tear splotches on the paper. Harry amazed, quietly snuck out of the room.  
  
Later, after dinner, Harry told everyone about what he had seen. They soon began to realize that Snape didn't hate everyone. Harry stood up. "I'm going to go visit Lizzy." He walked down the corridors to the hospital wing. He slipped inside and walked over to Lizzy's bed. She was fast asleep. Right next to her bed, was a glass full of water. But right next to the glass, was a wrapper. Harry picked up the wrapper and read it. It read: "Pain tablets. Directions: do not take more than four at a time. Place one tablet in a glass of water and drink. Water will fizz slightly. Each package contains 4 tablets. Harry looked at the glass of water. Sure enough, the water was fizzing, more than slightly. He also saw several other pain medicine wrappers lying around. Lizzy started awake. "Harry!" She fumbled around for the glass of water.  
  
"No Lizzy! You can't drink this!"  
  
She looked at him puzzled. "Why not?"  
  
He dumped the whole lot in his mouth. "Because I just did, that's why." He saw Lizzy's surprised expression, and heard her say "Harry!" just before everything went black.  
  
He opened his eyes a few moments later to see Lizzy leaning over him a worried look on her face. "Are you all right? Why did you do that Harry?"  
  
Harry sat up, slightly dizzy. "I'm fine. I did that because someone, probably Draco Malfoy, sabotaged your drinking water by putting too many pain tablets in it. I don't know what it does to you, but I'll find out I'm sure." He winced.  
  
"Aw Harry, you didn't need to drink the water to stop me, you could have just told me."  
  
"It was the first thing I thought of." He explained. Boy, he felt really stupid now.  
  
Lizzy smiled and threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. You are the most sweetest boy in the world."  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Aww...isn't that sweet?" Said the voice of Mandy from the door. Lizzy's face turned red, and she leaned back down on the bed.  
  
Missy and Elorra stood behind Mandy, grinning. Lizzy, still blushing grinned back. Missy, Mandy and Elorra all walked into the room and sat down next to Lizzy's bed.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Mandy asked.  
  
Lizzy shrugged. "I could be better."  
  
"I'm glad you're ok." Missy said, still grinning.  
  
Harry looked around at the girls and stood up. "Maybe I should give you some time alone."  
  
Lizzy looked shocked. Elorra stood up and pushed Harry back down. "No, its ok...You stay here...We'll leave."  
  
Harry smiled and looked at Lizzy. Elorra, Mandy, and Missy all got up and walked out, leaving Harry and Lizzy alone.  
  
Lizzy grinned. "I love my friends."  
  
Harry laughed. "I bet you do."  
  
Lizzy smiled and Harry moved around, nervously. "Hey Lizzy?" He asked.  
  
Lizzy looked up, still smiling. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
Harry picked a loose thread on the comforter. "I know that we haven't spoken much till today. But I've liked you for a while now."  
  
Lizzy was shocked. "Really?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, really. And well, I was wondering.well, would you- ifyou'dgooutwithme." He said quickly.  
  
Lizzy squealed. "Of course!" She threw her arms around his neck again and this time kissed him where she was supposed too, on the lips.  
  
Later that night, everyone gathered in the common room. Lizzy was finally feeling well enough to come back. She and Harry had been together for hours. Everyone knew it was coming, but no one would say anything. Instead of Lizzy finding everyone else a boyfriend, she had finally found someone for herself.  
  
Missy and Ron were sitting next to each other talking, and Lizzy and Harry were doing the same. Mandy and Elorra hung back and stayed by each other. Mandy was whining.  
  
"I haven't seen Oliver in forever!" Mandy said.  
  
Elorra laughed. "It hasn't been THAT long."  
  
Mandy smiled. "I suppose not, but it feels like it."  
  
Elorra sighed. "At least you have a boyfriend, unlike Hermione Missy and I. I suppose it's not too tragic though, as long, as we don't fall in love!"  
  
Mandy laughed. 


	14. Chap 13, Some news, and some arguements

Hi guys! Thank you Ellena for all of your beauuuutiful reviews, Yay everybody is getting together! And Laura, thank you sooo much for pointing out the chapter mistake. And you made a good point; Lizzy owes you one for making her twist her ankle! iNsAnEgUrLrOx, I thought of that too, how Missy seemed a little like Hermione in the beginning, but I like to think of them not as schoolbooks, but more like fiction books. So I hope you guys like the next few chapters!!  
  
Juliette4  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
The next morning, while in the great hall forcing himself to eat his spinach, Harry received a letter. He put down his fork, took the letter from Hedwig, and opened it. He read it quickly and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Lizzy looked over at him and shoved another mouthful of eggs into her mouth. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and let her read it. It said:  
  
Dear Harry, I wanted to let you know that I will be visiting Hogwarts soon. It's risky, but I really want to see you, and I want you to meet my new girlfriend.  
  
Much love, Sirius.  
  
Mandy choked on a piece of toast. "He's got a girlfriend!? Since when?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know. This is a total surprise. I wonder when exactly he's coming?"  
  
Ron got up and went over to sit beside Harry and Lizzy. Missy sighed. He was mad at her again. All she'd said was: "You and your fear of spiders," and he'd gotten up and walked away. She hadn't been teasing him. She knew how sensitive he was, and she understood! She just couldn't understand how just when they started to become friends; she totally messed things up.  
  
Elorra suddenly burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she was bent over wheezing.  
  
Patrick looked at her in concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
She managed to nod, still wheezing. "Look at Draco!" She gasped. "Look at his hair!" Everyone at the table looked over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Missy gasped. "What on earth did he do to his hair?" It was a bright electric blue.  
  
"He dyed it." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Joshua turned around. "Oh hi, Ralee. Why did he dye his hair?"  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at Ralee. All except Missy and Ron, who didn't know why everyone else liked her.  
  
Ralee sat down. "I'm not sure. I guess he thinks it looks cool. I have some of my hair dyed." She held out the strands of her black hair that had been dyed bright red.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up. "Hello everyone, and good morning. I hope you are all enjoying your breakfast. I have some news that might brighten up an otherwise dull day. We are going to have a Halloween ball. It's in about two weeks, on Halloween night. It's for 4th years and u, but if you're invited by an older student, then you're welcome to attend. Also, I have another announcement that may excite you. For the first time ever, Hogwarts will be having a talent show. Everyone may sign up for it, to display his or her talents. That is in three weeks, after the Halloween ball, so you don't have much time to practice. You can do anything from the magical world, or you can do something muggle. All of the rules are posted in your dormitories. Thank you, that is all." He sat down again, and all the girls in the room squealed and started whispering excitedly.  
  
Except for Missy that is. She jabbed her fork unexcitedly into her food.  
  
Mandy walked over and sat down beside her. "What's the matter? Aren't you excited about the ball? I hope Oliver asks me!"  
  
Missy shook her head. And laid down her fork. "I'm not going to the ball."  
  
Mandy looked up at her. "Why not?"  
  
Missy stood up. "Look Mandy, everyone I know, is going to have a date to the ball. Why should I go all alone? It would be so boring, not to mention humiliating to me."  
  
"Ron's not going." Mandy pointed out. "You could go with him."  
  
Missy snorted. "Yeah right. We're like oil and water. And who says I want to go to ball with him any way?" She picked up her bag of books, and headed to the common room.  
  
Mandy stared up at her in shock. "Missy!"  
  
Missy stormed to the common room with Mandy right behind her.  
  
"What's your problem?" Mandy screamed at her.  
  
Missy turned around and glared at her. "MY problem?? YOU'RE the one who won't leave me alone!!!"  
  
Mandy sighed. "Get off your high HORSE and just ASK HIM TO THE DANCE!!!!! You like him, and he likes you...I'm sick of you two being so STUBBORN!!!"  
  
Missy glared at her, and ran up to the dormitories.  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
Ron watched as Missy ran out of the great hall. He sighed and poked at his food.  
  
Harry looked at him and laughed. "Just ask her."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I'm too scared."  
  
Lizzy smiled. "One of you two is going to have to ask each other. You might as well just ask her."  
  
Mandy got up and decided to go up and talk to Missy. She slowly walked upstairs and opened the door to the dorms. She walked in and sat down on her bed and looked over at Missy, laying on her own. "Missy, I'm sorry. It's just that I want to see you happy. And I know Ron can do that, I wish you'd just admit it and quit being so stubborn. You said you two are like oil and vinegar. Well they may not mix well, but if you put them on a salad together, they taste pretty good."  
  
Missy rolled her eyes. "I don't need advice from you, besides, what do Ron and I have to do with salads?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Mandy stood up. "Well, it's nice to know that we're such good friends." She held back tears and ran out of the common room and into the halls.  
  
Missy watched as she ran out and she looked up at the ceiling. She was sick of people telling her what to do. She wanted to be with Ron, but she didn't know if he wanted to be with her. And she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself and tell him, just so he could laugh at her. No, she wasn't going to do anything unless Ron made the first move. She sighed and rolled over. She knew he wouldn't do anything.. And now she'd just ruined a perfectly good relationship, because Mandy was right, she was stubborn. Stupid and stubborn. She slammed a pillow over her face. "Argh!"  
  
Ron stood up, looking determined. "You know what?? I AM going to ask her, and I'm going to do it right now!" He said, and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Lizzy giggled. "Then go do it, she's probably in the common room right now."  
  
Ron nodded and headed for the common room. When he got there, he walked through the portrait hole and looked around. If she wasn't here, she was in her dorm. He slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"I'M SORRY MANDY, BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW!!!!!" She screamed from inside the room.  
  
Ron smiled. "It's Ron, Missy."  
  
Missy gasped. "Ron?" She got up and opened the door. "Yes?" She asked.  
  
Ron was shaking. He grabbed his hand and rubbed it with the other. "Well...uh...I...uh...Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
Mandy rushed into the hallway and into an empty classroom, brushing tears from her face. She curled up on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was only trying to help! Why couldn't Missy understand that? She wanted to do what was best for her. And if Missy would stop being so stupid, she would realize that she and Ron were perfect for each other. She burst into sobs, her shoulders shaking. She hoped that their friendship could withstand this.  
  
Oliver walked briskly toward the Gryffindor common room. Just then he heard someone crying. He walked backwards a few steps and saw through the doorway, Mandy, crying her heart out. The broken sounds tore at his heart. He walked in the room and sat down beside her. "Mandy? What's wrong?" He put his arm around her.  
  
Mandy looked up and wiped her tears away quickly. "Nothing." she stood up and walked away. "Mandy!" Oliver ran after her and grabbed her arm. He spun her around to face him, and he grabbed her other arm. He shook her. "Don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong? I know you well enough to know those weren't tears of laughter or happiness. Or from some novel you read, now tell me. What is wrong?" She lifted her tearstained face to meet his soulful brown eyes. He gently brushed the tears from her face. "What is it? You can tell me."  
  
Mandy gulped. "It's Missy. I don't think she wants to be my friend anymore."  
  
"Aww Mandy." he pulled her into a hug, holding her head onto his shoulder. She choked out a sob before she could stop herself. He held her at arms length. "Mandy, you have to understand that Missy is having a few problems right now, and even though she's acting like a complete prat, you need to give her space. She'll snap out of her funk, and realize what a dolt she's been. Ok?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Now, you're going to that ball with me, right?"  
  
Mandy grinned at Oliver. "Of course I am!"  
  
Missy stared at Ron in shock. "Uh." Then a little inner voice began talking to her. It said to her. 'Missy, what are you doing! He is just asking you as a last resort! Don't listen to him!' "Uh." Missy said. 


	15. Chap 14, Sirius and Marissa

Ron was looking at her wide-eyed. Why wasn't she saying yes? "Uh. Missy? Are you ok?"  
  
She was still staring at him. "Uh, yeah, I'm ok."  
  
Ron fidgeted. "Well? Will you? I-I really want to go to the dance with you. I'm really sorry about everything that's happened between us. I really want to take you to the dance."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, I'm sure I was just your last resort." She said.  
  
It was Ron's turn to stare. "What? You really believe that??"  
  
Missy looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Please?"  
  
Missy looked up into his eyes. How could she say no? "Well, ok. Yes, I will." She smiled.  
  
Ron jumped up and down and grabbed her and swung her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"  
  
Missy grinned. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was finally happy. Now what was she going to do?  
  
Harry stood up. "Well, we better get going. We should go see what's going on with Ron and Missy."  
  
Lizzy nodded and stood up also. "Yeah, we should."  
  
Elorra stood up too, and turned to leave and ran right into Patrick. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Patrick smiled. "Its ok." He looked at her for a moment before walking on ahead.  
  
They walked upstairs and into the common room, to see at the top of the stairs, Ron twirling Missy around shouting "thank you!" over and over again, and to see Missy laughing in glee. They raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances. Just what exactly was going on around here? As they watched Ron and Missy in the common room, Mandy and Oliver walked in. they saw Ron and Missy and Mandy started laughing. She was so happy. She knew that Missy would come through in the end. Ron sat Missy down on the floor, and started spinning around the room by himself, when all of a sudden he spun too fast and fell down, flat on his face. Missy ran over to him quickly and helped him back up while everyone else was laughing.  
  
"Quit laughing!" Ron said, trying not to laugh himself. He couldn't see straight because he was still dizzy.  
  
Missy stood next to him, and helped him to the couch and sat him down, she was laughing now too. "Are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
Ron nodded and smiled. "Yes, especially now that you said yes." He grinned big.  
  
Missy blushed. Missy still thought that something was going to go wrong. It always did. She never had good luck. "You're just saying that."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, I'm not."  
  
Missy's face turned beat red. She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Elorra sat down and day dreamed about Patrick. He was so cute! She secretly hoped that he would ask her to the ball.  
  
Just then there was a tap on the window. Harry looked up and saw Sirius' shining face behind the window. "Sirius!"  
  
He ran to open the window and he hugged his godfather tightly. Sirius hugged him back and then climbed in the window. He turned around to help a beautiful woman in with him. She was tall and thin, with shining red hair.  
  
Sirius smiled as she stepped through the window. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Marissa. She is a seventh year at Durmstrang.  
  
Marissa smiled and shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sirius smiled at her, and then he kissed her sweetly on the lips. The boys gagged, but the girls all smiled at each other.  
  
Sirius turned to the girls. "Would you guys mind terribly if Marissa bunked with you guys tonight?"  
  
The girls all shook their heads. Elorra stood up. And introduced herself. "Come on, I'll show you the room!" She led Marissa up the stairs.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry. "Harry, can I talk to you, a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked into a corner and Sirius spoke in a hushed voice to Harry. "So how do you like her?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Well I don't know her very much, but she seems nice enough."  
  
Sirius smiled. "What would you say about her being your godmother?"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
Sirius nodded. "I am going to ask her to marry me Harry."  
  
Mandy picked at the hem of her robes. "Oliver, are you sure that you want to go out with someone so much younger than you?"  
  
Oliver sighed. He stood up and ran up to the dormitories. He ran back down with a letter in his hand. He showed it to Mandy. She read it and gasped. It was from Oliver's old girlfriend asking if they could get back together again. Mandy put a hand over her mouth. Oliver smiled and gently tugged the letter from her hands. He ripped it in a million little pieces, and dropped them into the fire. Then, in front of everyone, he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Elorra didn't see them, since she was off in her own little world. 'He had a secretive look in his eye...' She thought to himself. 'Almost like he was hiding something.'  
  
Lizzy looked at Mandy and Oliver and smiled. Then she looked at Harry, who grinned back at her. "They're so cute!" Lizzy said. They burst out laughing.  
  
Missy looked at them and began to feel sick. Ron hadn't kissed her at all. 'Well what were you thinking Missy!' She told herself. 'He's only asking you to the ball! It's not like he asked you to be his girlfriend!'  
  
Meanwhile Ron was thinking to himself, 'is this the right thing to do? Should we really be together?' He stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone." Missy's face fell. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting him to just say goodnight 'everyone' as if nothing had just happened.  
  
She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.  
  
Hermione was sitting by the fire, staring into it, rather mournfully. She was in love. With Joshua Biggs. She hadn't realized it until now, but she did love him. He was so sweet and kind, and smart, and he had good morals...what wasn't there to like about him? The only problem was that he barely even noticed she was alive.  
  
Mandy stared at Oliver. She couldn't believe what he had just done. She expected him to go back with his old girlfriend. They had history together, Mandy and Oliver didn't. What was so great about her? She looked down at her robes and smoothed them out. What did he want with a fifth year? She looked up and smiled at Oliver. Oliver grinned back.  
  
Missy sighed and walked over to Mandy and sat down next to her. Mandy looked over at her and whispered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Missy shook her head and smiled. "No."  
  
Mandy shook her head. She knew she was lying, but Oliver was staring at her with a big grin on his face. She laughed and hugged him. He kissed her again. Mandy pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you want to give up your old girlfriend for me? What's so special about me? I mean, I'm only a fifth year, I'm nobody."  
  
Missy rolled her eyes. Mandy was so stupid sometimes. She stood up and walked up to her dorm, but not before stopping and trying to peek into the boy's room. She giggled as she saw Ron jumping on his bed, and Neville trying to get him to stop. She shook her head and went to her dorm. She quickly changed into her pajamas and lay down in her bed. She stared out the window and thought about Ron. Just like she had been doing for a while now. She couldn't seem to get him off of her mind. She thought about him till she fell asleep.  
  
Elorra stood up and walked up to the dorm not too long after Missy fell asleep. She walked in, and saw Missy sleeping and changed quickly. She made her way to her own bed and lay down. She grinned when she thought of Patrick again. She really wished that he liked her back. It was bordering on the ridiculous how much she thought about him. She knew she should just be patient and try being his friends first.  
  
Oliver looked at Mandy long and hard right in the eyes. "Mandy, listen to me. I like you because of who you are. I like you because you are kind, you love your friends, you're sweet, and you always want everyone to feel better. You're cute, and smart, and special. And if you don't like that, that's tough, because I love you." Mandy threw her arms around Oliver, with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Oliver! It's just no one has ever liked me the way you do, and I was surprised." She pulled back and looked ta him. " I feel the same way about you, you know." Oliver grinned mischievously. "I know." He leaned forward, and captured her lips with his. He kissed her forehead, and shooed her off to bed. "You wouldn't want to be tired tomorrow." He teased her. "Oh yes I would!" But he told her to get some rest that he would see her in the morning.  
  
Mandy quietly let herself into the dormitories and sat down on her bed. She could see that Missy was only pretending to be asleep, right away. She walked over and sat down on her bed. "Missy?" But Missy insisted on keeping up her charade. Mandy sighed and went to sleep.  
  
Marissa lay on her small cot in the corner, and listened to the other girl's long breathing. She knew that they were having problems. She was going to try to help as best as she could, but there wasn't much that she could do. She couldn't sleep though. God was telling her right now to go over there and help those girls with their problems. Missy first. She got up and sat on the foot of Missy's bed.  
  
"Missy?"  
  
Missy sat up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Marissa shook her head. "No not at all. At least not with me."  
  
Missy frowned. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Marissa smiled. "Yes you do. I know all of your problems."  
  
Missy's jaw dropped. "Are you an angel?"  
  
Marissa couldn't help but laugh. "Not even close." She smiled.  
  
Missy giggled. "I guess that sounded kind of silly."  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN Uh oh! Will Missy follow her heart, or her stupid inner voice?????  
  
Juliette4  
  
Ron was looking at her wide-eyed. Why wasn't she saying yes? "Uh. Missy? Are you ok?"  
  
She was still staring at him. "Uh, yeah, I'm ok."  
  
Ron fidgeted. "Well? Will you? I-I really want to go to the dance with you. I'm really sorry about everything that's happened between us. I really want to take you to the dance."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Well, I'm sure I was just your last resort." She said.  
  
It was Ron's turn to stare. "What? You really believe that??"  
  
Missy looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Please?"  
  
Missy looked up into his eyes. How could she say no? "Well, ok. Yes, I will." She smiled.  
  
Ron jumped up and down and grabbed her and swung her around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"  
  
Missy grinned. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was finally happy. Now what was she going to do?  
  
Harry stood up. "Well, we better get going. We should go see what's going on with Ron and Missy."  
  
Lizzy nodded and stood up also. "Yeah, we should."  
  
Elorra stood up too, and turned to leave and ran right into Patrick. "Oh, sorry."  
  
Patrick smiled. "Its ok." He looked at her for a moment before walking on ahead.  
  
They walked upstairs and into the common room, to see at the top of the stairs, Ron twirling Missy around shouting "thank you!" over and over again, and to see Missy laughing in glee. They raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances. Just what exactly was going on around here? As they watched Ron and Missy in the common room, Mandy and Oliver walked in. they saw Ron and Missy and Mandy started laughing. She was so happy. She knew that Missy would come through in the end. Ron sat Missy down on the floor, and started spinning around the room by himself, when all of a sudden he spun too fast and fell down, flat on his face. Missy ran over to him quickly and helped him back up while everyone else was laughing.  
  
"Quit laughing!" Ron said, trying not to laugh himself. He couldn't see straight because he was still dizzy.  
  
Missy stood next to him, and helped him to the couch and sat him down, she was laughing now too. "Are you okay?" She asked him.  
  
Ron nodded and smiled. "Yes, especially now that you said yes." He grinned big.  
  
Missy blushed. Missy still thought that something was going to go wrong. It always did. She never had good luck. "You're just saying that."  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, I'm not."  
  
Missy's face turned beat red. She couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Elorra sat down and day dreamed about Patrick. He was so cute! She secretly hoped that he would ask her to the ball.  
  
Just then there was a tap on the window. Harry looked up and saw Sirius' shining face behind the window. "Sirius!"  
  
He ran to open the window and he hugged his godfather tightly. Sirius hugged him back and then climbed in the window. He turned around to help a beautiful woman in with him. She was tall and thin, with shining red hair.  
  
Sirius smiled as she stepped through the window. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Marissa. She is a seventh year at Durmstrang.  
  
Marissa smiled and shook Harry's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Sirius smiled at her, and then he kissed her sweetly on the lips. The boys gagged, but the girls all smiled at each other.  
  
Sirius turned to the girls. "Would you guys mind terribly if Marissa bunked with you guys tonight?"  
  
The girls all shook their heads. Elorra stood up. And introduced herself. "Come on, I'll show you the room!" She led Marissa up the stairs.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry. "Harry, can I talk to you, a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked into a corner and Sirius spoke in a hushed voice to Harry. "So how do you like her?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Well I don't know her very much, but she seems nice enough."  
  
Sirius smiled. "What would you say about her being your godmother?"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
Sirius nodded. "I am going to ask her to marry me Harry."  
  
Mandy picked at the hem of her robes. "Oliver, are you sure that you want to go out with someone so much younger than you?"  
  
Oliver sighed. He stood up and ran up to the dormitories. He ran back down with a letter in his hand. He showed it to Mandy. She read it and gasped. It was from Oliver's old girlfriend asking if they could get back together again. Mandy put a hand over her mouth. Oliver smiled and gently tugged the letter from her hands. He ripped it in a million little pieces, and dropped them into the fire. Then, in front of everyone, he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Elorra didn't see them, since she was off in her own little world. 'He had a secretive look in his eye...' She thought to himself. 'Almost like he was hiding something.'  
  
Lizzy looked at Mandy and Oliver and smiled. Then she looked at Harry, who grinned back at her. "They're so cute!" Lizzy said. They burst out laughing.  
  
Missy looked at them and began to feel sick. Ron hadn't kissed her at all. 'Well what were you thinking Missy!' She told herself. 'He's only asking you to the ball! It's not like he asked you to be his girlfriend!'  
  
Meanwhile Ron was thinking to himself, 'is this the right thing to do? Should we really be together?' He stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone." Missy's face fell. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she wasn't expecting him to just say goodnight 'everyone' as if nothing had just happened.  
  
She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.  
  
Hermione was sitting by the fire, staring into it, rather mournfully. She was in love. With Joshua Biggs. She hadn't realized it until now, but she did love him. He was so sweet and kind, and smart, and he had good morals...what wasn't there to like about him? The only problem was that he barely even noticed she was alive.  
  
Mandy stared at Oliver. She couldn't believe what he had just done. She expected him to go back with his old girlfriend. They had history together, Mandy and Oliver didn't. What was so great about her? She looked down at her robes and smoothed them out. What did he want with a fifth year? She looked up and smiled at Oliver. Oliver grinned back.  
  
Missy sighed and walked over to Mandy and sat down next to her. Mandy looked over at her and whispered. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Missy shook her head and smiled. "No."  
  
Mandy shook her head. She knew she was lying, but Oliver was staring at her with a big grin on his face. She laughed and hugged him. He kissed her again. Mandy pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you want to give up your old girlfriend for me? What's so special about me? I mean, I'm only a fifth year, I'm nobody."  
  
Missy rolled her eyes. Mandy was so stupid sometimes. She stood up and walked up to her dorm, but not before stopping and trying to peek into the boy's room. She giggled as she saw Ron jumping on his bed, and Neville trying to get him to stop. She shook her head and went to her dorm. She quickly changed into her pajamas and lay down in her bed. She stared out the window and thought about Ron. Just like she had been doing for a while now. She couldn't seem to get him off of her mind. She thought about him till she fell asleep.  
  
Elorra stood up and walked up to the dorm not too long after Missy fell asleep. She walked in, and saw Missy sleeping and changed quickly. She made her way to her own bed and lay down. She grinned when she thought of Patrick again. She really wished that he liked her back. It was bordering on the ridiculous how much she thought about him. She knew she should just be patient and try being his friends first.  
  
Oliver looked at Mandy long and hard right in the eyes. "Mandy, listen to me. I like you because of who you are. I like you because you are kind, you love your friends, you're sweet, and you always want everyone to feel better. You're cute, and smart, and special. And if you don't like that, that's tough, because I love you." Mandy threw her arms around Oliver, with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Oliver! It's just no one has ever liked me the way you do, and I was surprised." She pulled back and looked ta him. " I feel the same way about you, you know." Oliver grinned mischievously. "I know." He leaned forward, and captured her lips with his. He kissed her forehead, and shooed her off to bed. "You wouldn't want to be tired tomorrow." He teased her. "Oh yes I would!" But he told her to get some rest that he would see her in the morning.  
  
Mandy quietly let herself into the dormitories and sat down on her bed. She could see that Missy was only pretending to be asleep, right away. She walked over and sat down on her bed. "Missy?" But Missy insisted on keeping up her charade. Mandy sighed and went to sleep.  
  
Marissa lay on her small cot in the corner, and listened to the other girl's long breathing. She knew that they were having problems. She was going to try to help as best as she could, but there wasn't much that she could do. She couldn't sleep though. God was telling her right now to go over there and help those girls with their problems. Missy first. She got up and sat on the foot of Missy's bed.  
  
"Missy?"  
  
Missy sat up. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Marissa shook her head. "No not at all. At least not with me."  
  
Missy frowned. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Marissa smiled. "Yes you do. I know all of your problems."  
  
Missy's jaw dropped. "Are you an angel?"  
  
Marissa couldn't help but laugh. "Not even close." She smiled.  
  
Missy giggled. "I guess that sounded kind of silly."  
  
Marissa put a hand on Missy's shoulder. "You're having problems with Ron." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Missy picked at a thread on her blanket. "Sort of, but not really."  
  
Marissa nodded. "The problem is only with you."  
  
Missy nodded. "Yes I'm just a selfish, stupid, sniveling, good-for-nothing. That's all."  
  
"You're scaring him away." Marissa said gently.  
  
Missy looked up at her. "I am?" Marissa nodded.  
  
"Yes you are. Love him like you really know you do. Don't be so doubtful that he loves you back. Because, I know that he does. More than anything else. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He wants to be your boyfriend so much."  
  
"Well then why doesn't he ask me to be his girlfriend?"  
  
"It's like I said. You are scaring him away."  
  
Missy sighed. Then she looked up. "I know exactly what I'm going to do about it too! Oh thank you Marissa!"  
  
She hugged her. Marissa, surprised, hugged her back she shook her head, amused. She went back to bed; her duties for the night were done. 


	16. Chap 15, Ralee's idea

Finally! Another chapter! Why haven't I posted? 'Cause I'm lazy dat's why. Well here ya'll go!  
  
Missy  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
In the Slytherin common room, where the fire was blazing, and warmth coated the room, Ralee Stapp, and Draco Malfoy sat by the hearth, talking. Draco reached over and played with Ralee's hair. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Ralee just smiled. Draco pulled his arm away, and reached into his robe pocket. "I have an early Christmas present for you." He handed her a black velvet box.  
  
Ralee smiled. "For me?" She opened the box. In the light of the fire, shimmered a silver bangle bracelet, with diamond studs. Ralee gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh Draco! It's beautiful!" Draco smiled. The firelight flickered across his face, highlighting some of his more handsome features. Ralee's eyes misted over. "Draco." She reached up and gave him a sweet kiss. He returned it, just as sweetly. They pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes. Draco kissed her on the nose. "I love you, Ralee."  
  
The next morning, on the way to the Great hall, Ralee and Draco ran into Mandy, Lizzy, Ron, Harry, Elorra, Missy, Oliver, Patrick, Hermione, and Joshua. But Ralee was so busy admiring her new bracelet, that she and Draco didn't even notice them. They all watched them walk down the hallway. Lizzy dropped her mouth open in pretend amazement. "Are they sick or something?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know." He laughed. "Obviously they're too caught up in something."  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah, themselves."  
  
Mandy nudged him. "Shut up Ron" She said and walked away.  
  
Ron ran after her. "What did I say??"  
  
Missy watched for a second. "Hey!! Wait for me!!" She said and took off after them.  
  
Harry grabbed Lizzy's hand. "Wanna walk with me?" He asked, sort of pouting.  
  
Lizzy grinned. "Of course."  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, they all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lizzy saw a poster for the Talent show. She read it and her eyes got big. She put it down and thought, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
Patrick sat down besides Elorra. "Hey!"  
  
Elorra smiled. "Hi."  
  
Patrick cleared his throat. "I was thinking, would you like to go for a walk or something after classes?"  
  
Elorra grinned. "I'd love to!"  
  
Patrick grinned back. "Great! I'll meet you outside then by the lake, right after class. OK?"  
  
Elorra nodded quickly. "OK. I'll be there."  
  
Patrick smiled, and got up to go sit with the boys at the other end of the table.  
  
Elorra looked at everyone and tried to play it cool. She couldn't hold it anymore. "I can't believe he asked me!!!! This is like a date!!!!! YES!!!!" She squealed.  
  
Everyone laughed at Elorra for a while, and then Lizzy spoke up. "You guys, I was looking at this poster for the talent show. And I was thinking."  
  
Mandy laughed. "You actually think?"  
  
"Shut up. As I was saying, I was thinking that maybe we ought to enter in the talent show, all of us girls, as a group."  
  
Missy frowned. "Yeah, but what would be our talent?"  
  
Lizzy sighed. "That's what I was working on."  
  
Elorra however was thinking differently. "What are the rules? What do you mean as a group?"  
  
Lizzy swallowed her bite of bagel. "Well, it says here, that there are two categories; Singles, which is just one person, and Groups, which is a two or more people. You can do anything, magical, or muggle, it doesn't matter. Which means you can show of you're dueling, or you can have a fashion show. Whatever you want. The categories are broken down into smaller categories. The Singles have a magical category, a muggle category, and a mixed category which is where you can show off some talent that is either muggle or magical. You can even have a collection. Like a collection of bottle caps or something I don't know. The Groups have the same smaller categories. You have to have an original idea, and you can't cheat. There's a list of things that qualify as cheating which I suppose was made up by Filch. So what do you guys think?"  
  
Ralee, who had been passing by, with a plate of potatoes, and stopped to listen spoke up. "Well if you guys don't mind I have idea that might help you." They all looked at her, even Missy, who had realized that there was some Slytherins out there that weren't evil, like Draco Malfoy.  
  
Mandy scooted over to make room for Ralee. "Here sit down and tell us what you have in mind Ralee."  
  
Ralee smiled and sat the plate of potatoes down. "Well, first I was wondering if any of you could play instruments."  
  
Lizzy grinned. "I can play the drums."  
  
Ralee raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's great! Anybody else?"  
  
Missy bit her lip. "Well I play the acoustic guitar."  
  
"I can play the bass guitar," Elorra spoke up.  
  
"And I've played the electric." Mandy said.  
  
Ralee was delighted. "Really? That's champion! What about you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. 'Nope sorry, I don't play anything."  
  
Ralee grinned. "That's all right. If you guys like my idea, I'm sure they could find something for you to do."  
  
"Well what is your bloody idea all ready!?" Lizzy exclaimed impatiently.  
  
Ralee laughed. "You all could be like a muggle singing group. Dress up for it, use a few muggle songs, make up a name for your band, and then you guys could play a couple of songs."  
  
The girls were all silent for a moment before they burst out in excited chatter.  
  
"I know some songs we could play!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"But who'll sing?' Lizzy asked.  
  
"What will our costumes look like?" Elorra wondered.  
  
Mandy held up her hands to shush them all. "I think we're missing someone." She turned to Ralee. "You of course will join us won't you Ralee?"  
  
Ralee smiled. "Thanks, but I'm glad to just give you the idea. What would everyone think if a bunch of Gryffindor girls hung out with a Slytherin girl?"  
  
"Who cares?' Missy said.  
  
"What do the rules say about it Lizzy?" Elorra asked.  
  
Lizzy glanced at the poster. "Absolutely nothing about mixed house acts. Nothing whatsoever."  
  
"Come on Ralee, please?' Hermione begged.  
  
"Yes please?" Mandy put in.  
  
Ralee sighed. Then she smiled. "Oh why not! All right fine."  
  
All of the girls cheered.  
  
Ralee grinned.  
  
"I vote we put Ralee in charge of our act!" Mandy said. She raised her hands and looked around at the other girls. They all put their hands up. Lizzy even put two hands up.  
  
Ralee almost blushed. Almost. "Well, we had better start planning right away. I want you guys to all pick out your favorite outfits and lay them out on your beds. Tonight I'll come up to your dormitories and look the over. Hermione," She turned to look at Hermione. "How about you doing the job of the DJ? It's not a hard job and I'll teach you all you need to know. What do you say to that? It'll be a really wild addition to our group."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What do you think? I'm not going to mess you all up now!"  
  
The bell rang for the first classes, and Ralee stood up. "It's settled then. I'll be up at your dormitories later tonight. See you then!"  
  
They all waved goodbye and started off for their classes. 


	17. Ch16 Rings, flowers, Patrick and Elorra

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Sirius walked out into the gardens of Hogwarts and sat down on a bench beside Marissa. "Hey!" He said. He gave her a warm hug. She hugged him back, and then wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"Brr, I'm cold." She shivered.  
  
Sirius grinned and hugged her close to him. "Why didn't you grab a coat?"  
  
"I was too interested in seeing you. You've been so busy lately." She pouted a little bit.  
  
Sirius smiled secretly into her hair. "Well I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Oh goodie, I love surprises."  
  
He grinned at her, and pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
He showed it to her.  
  
She looked from the box to his face. "What is it?"  
  
He opened the lid to reveal the diamond shaped ring inside. It took Marissa a moment to see what she was seeing. The setting was diamond shaped, and in the center of it was an oval-cut diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires.  
  
Her mouth dropped open, and she looked in shock from Sirius to the ring and back again.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. "Is that all you can do?"  
  
Marissa was speechless. "I-Sirius-I-why?"  
  
Sirius smiled gently at her. "Because I love you."  
  
She merely gaped at him. He smiled and closed her mouth with one finger. And knelt in front of her on the ground.  
  
"Marissa, will you give me the pleasure of marrying me?"  
  
Marissa felt like she'd just melted into a puddle at Sirius' feet. Marry him? This handsome, kind, sweet, loving, gentle, strong, wonderful man wanted to marry her? She could scarcely believe it. She wanted to say yes with all of her might, but she was so stunned she could only nod her head. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight. She began sobbing, and Sirius' rocked her back and forth, smiling into her soft hair. He pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you." He repeated.  
  
"Oh Sirius. I love you too."  
  
Sirius leaned forward, and softly enveloped her lips in his own. He put his hands up behind her ears and cradled her head. She rested her arms around his neck and leaned forward into the kiss. She'd quite forgotten she was cold.  
  
Missy had thought about what Marissa had said, and she really did have a plan. In fact, she was so pleased with herself that she walked around with a smile on her face all day.  
  
Lizzy and Harry were so into each other, that they couldn't stop looking into each other's eyes. It got to the point that everyone rolled their eyes whenever they saw either one of them.  
  
Elorra giggled whenever she thought about Patrick, which was practically all the time, so when she giggled in Potions, Snape came down on her like a hawk. "I see you're having lot's of fun in my class." He said calmly. Elorra looked up and gulped. "I don't like anyone having fun in my class!" He yelled. 15 points were taken away from Gryffindor.  
  
Ron looked at Missy whenever he saw her. He was glad she'd said yes, but did she just say it so she wouldn't hurt his feelings, or did she really mean it? He couldn't figure it out.  
  
Hermione couldn't help looking at Joshua, like Ron, whenever she saw him. He was so cute! She couldn't stand it anymore. She was going to ask him out.  
  
Oliver went to Hogsmeade that day, and bought a giant bouquet of flowers that changed colors. He was planning on surprising Mandy on them later.  
  
Later that night, Oliver walked down the quiet corridors and headed up to the Gryffindor common room with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. He walked up the stairs, and approached the fat lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked irritably.  
  
Oliver thought for a moment. "Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
The fat lady nodded and let him inside.  
  
Mandy and all of the others were sitting in chairs, talking and laughing.  
  
Oliver sneaked behind Mandy and pulled out the flowers.  
  
"Wh-what's this?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
"Flowers," Missy said. "You blind or something?"  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
Mandy didn't say a word but hugged Oliver.  
  
"Aww!" said Lizzy and Elorra.  
  
Joshua raised his eyebrows at them.  
  
"What?" Lizzy and Elorra replied.  
  
"Look!" Lizzy said. "The flowers are Red! And blue! And purple And pink, and they're so PRETTY! Can I have them?"  
  
"No!" Mandy laughed.  
  
Oliver sat down beside Mandy and they all sat in there in silence.  
  
Missy coughed.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Missy?" said Elorra.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's 6:00 at night!"  
  
"Oh," Missy blushed. "Just trying to make conversation. LOOK! IT'S HARRY POTTER!"  
  
Missy pointed out the window and everyone looked. Even Harry.  
  
Missy grabbed the flowers. "Yay! Now they're mine!"  
  
"I still don't see Harry," said Lizzy. "Oh! Here he is!"  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
Missy sniffed the flowers. "They smell different with each color! Wonder what black smells like."  
  
Mandy just shook her head and grinned.  
  
Missy waited until one flower turned black and she sniffed really, really, hard.  
  
Then suddenly she stopped. She didn't move for about 5 seconds. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Suddenly Missy started sneezing and couldn't stop she was sneezing so hard she was practically gagging.  
  
Lizzy grabbed the flowers and held them up to her nose. "Mm."  
  
"Hey!" Mandy exclaimed; those are mine.  
  
"Wrong," Said Elorra grabbing them from Lizzy. "They're mine. All mine!" She laughed manically.  
  
Missy finally stopped sneezing and she looked up. Everyone was looking at her. She started laughing. "I guess that's what I get for taking Mandy's flowers." She pointed toward them all. "Never steal Mandy's flowers." She gasped, still laughing hard  
  
Hermione giggled a little bit, and suddenly there was a tapping on the window. They all looked up and saw an owl perched on the windowsill. Hermione stood up and got the letter tied to its leg. It was addressed to her:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I just wanted to say that I really like you and that I would like to ask you to the ball. Will you go with me?  
  
Joshua  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Uh oh, what is it this time a love letter?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I'll be right back."  
  
She ran up the Girls' dormitory stairs. Joshua followed her with his eyes, a strange look on his face.  
  
Missy was wondering when she should launch her plan for Ron. She decided to wait until later, because she wanted it to be just the right moment. She was worried. She was worried that he would think she was weird. She was worried that she was going to embarrass herself, but she was also determined. 'I'm not going to back down this time.' She told herself.  
  
Mandy couldn't stop smiling at Oliver and just about every 2 minutes they kissed. Mandy was happier then ever. She felt like spinning around the room.  
  
All of a sudden, Elorra remembered her 'date' with Patrick. "Oh my gosh! Patrick will think I ditched him! He'll think I stood him up!" She put her face in her hands."  
  
Missy's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Poor you!"  
  
Lizzy looked sadly at Elorra. "Elorra, I'm sorry!"  
  
Elorra looked up, her eyes red. "It's ok. Maybe he'll believe me that I didn't stand him up. But I doubt it." She put her head down in her arms again.  
  
Mandy looked up. "What's wrong?" She asked. Lizzy told her and she immediately went over to comfort her friend. "Oh no!"  
  
Elorra shook her head but was unable to say anything. She stood up. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. She trudged upstairs slowly, and dejectedly.  
  
Mandy, Lizzy, Missy and Elorra looked at each other, troubled. They had to help her. The boys didn't notice because Ron an Harry were playing wizard's chess again, which everyone knew Harry was really bad at, even himself. Oliver was cheering them on. The girls decided not to bother them about it. This was a girl thing anyways.  
  
Elorra stared sadly out the window but noticed someone standing out by the lake. She opened her window and got a closer look.  
  
It was Patrick!  
  
She ran out the dormitory, through the common room ignoring her friends, and left through the portrait hole.  
  
She walked down the quiet corridors and through the large oak doors at the entrance hall.  
  
Elorra looked around and ran over to the lake to where Patrick was.  
  
"There you are! Where were you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm so late! I forgot all about it!"  
  
"That's alright. Only about 2 hours late," Patrick laughed. "But I was late too. I forgot then I remembered. I was only waiting for 30 minutes."  
  
Elorra smiled and they started walking around.  
  
"So." Said Elorra, trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Patrick asked, stopping in front of her.  
  
"Sure." Elorra answered curiously.  
  
"Well, I was j-just wondering, would you...He trailed off."  
  
"Would I what?"  
  
"Go to the dance with me?"  
  
Elorra looked at Patrick and blushed so hard she swore she felt like she was on fire. But of course Patrick couldn't see that, since it was dark out. She looked up into his face. "Yes." She said it so quietly, that she was afraid that he wouldn't hear her. But he did hear her, because that's what he'd been listening for, her answer. He stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad." He said softly.  
  
Elorra averted her eyes, since he was still holding her chin. "Why would you want to go with me?"  
  
Patrick smiled to himself. "Ever since I first saw you, I knew that I liked you. You were-are-so sweet and kind. Who couldn't love you?" I know I couldn't not."  
  
Elorra looked up. "Love is a strong word to use." She said.  
  
The corners of Patrick's mouth twitched. "And I'm using it." He said. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He lifted his hands and cradled her face. Elorra felt her knees grew weak. 'Ah.' She thought. 'Dreams do come true.' 


	18. Chap 17, Hermione and Joshua, and Ron an...

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Hermione rushed down the Girls' dormitory stairs, right after Elorra left, she was carrying Crookshanks in her arms. She sat down on the couch and whispered something in Crookshanks' ear. He hopped off her lap and waddled over to Joshua before hopping into his lap.  
  
Mandy watched this with interest. Lizzy was watching Ron beat Harry, and Missy was thinking by herself in an armchair. So therefore, Mandy was the only person who noticed Joshua take a small rolled up piece of paper out of Crookshanks collar. Joshua opened it and read it, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
It read: (Although Mandy couldn't see it,)  
  
Dear Joshua,  
  
I like you too; I'd love to go to the ball with you. Does this mean we're going out?  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Joshua looked up and looked straight into Hermione's face. Hermione was picking at the threads on the couch, her hair covering her red face. Joshua grinned. He stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside Hermione, and hesitantly, slowly, gave her a small hug. She looked up at him, and smiled and instantly, the ice was broken. She leaned back against his arm and asked him what he planned to do for a living.  
  
Mandy shook her head. What had just happened here?  
  
Missy looked around the common room. Mandy, Hermione, and Lizzy had gone upstairs to pick out their clothes for Ralee to see, but she herself wasn't ready to go yet. (Mandy, Hermione, and Lizzy were really sitting on the stairs waiting to see if she would do anything.) Harry and Ron were sitting at a table, still playing wizard's chess, Joshua and Oliver cheering them on. Missy noticed that Harry was actually getting pretty good at it, since he'd been practicing with Ron so much; although not good enough to beat Ron, of course. She looked around the common room again and decided to finally put her plan into action. Fact was; she really couldn't wait anymore. She stood up, smoothed her robes and walked over to the table where Ron and Harry were sitting. She put on her angriest face, planted her hands on her hips, and cleared her throat, 'angrily.' Ron, Oliver, Joshua, and Harry looked up.  
  
"Uh oh." Harry said.  
  
Ron looked up and gulped. Harry coughed and moved a little ways away from Missy. She looked dangerous.  
  
Missy grabbed Ron's collar and pulled him up out of his chair. He was taller then she was, but he shrank a little bit away from her like he was afraid she was going to beat him up or something. (Which she could, if he kept acting like a wimp like he was now.) Ron looked at her somewhat suspiciously, thinking, 'What's she going to do to me now?' Missy reached her hand back and slapped Ron hard across the face. Harry's mouth dropped open. Mandy, Hermione, and Lizzy jumped and almost groaned. What was she doing? Ron's face turned bright red and he felt like she had stomped all over his heart then threw it out the window. He made a squeaking sound, and Missy almost dropped her façade, but kept it up a little longer. She was still holding onto his collar and he had the word 'hurt' written all over his face.  
  
"What was that for?" He croaked out.  
  
Missy smiled inwardly. "That's for not kissing me earlier. And this is because I love you."  
  
She pulled his neck up closer to her so he wasn't slouching, but towering over her and she pulled his head down low and proceeded to give him the best, and first kiss, he had ever known.  
  
Harry snorted and shook his head. "About time." He said.  
  
They didn't hear a single thing. Ron didn't move for a moment wondering faintly if he was having a game with his imagination. But when Missy wrapped her arms around his neck, he knew, that this was a dream come true. He held her head with his hands and kissed her back fervently. Hermione, Mandy, and Lizzy grinned and exchanged high-fives. Elorra and Patrick came in from their little 'outing' and laughed when they saw Ron and Missy. Harry had to finish the chess game all by himself. (He still lost.)  
  
Finally Mandy and Lizzy dragged Missy away from Ron, and all of the girls went upstairs to pick out their clothes for Ralee to see. Hermione, Elorra, and Missy had dreamy looks on their faces, and Mandy and Lizzy couldn't help but laugh at them. Lizzy went over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite outfit.  
  
"Okay, here are my clothes." She had pulled out a long sleeved cream-colored sweater with bell sleeves, and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Mandy brought out her clothes next. She was planning on wearing a purple and black striped long sleeved shirt with purple lace on the sleeves and on the bottom, with her favorite pair of black jeans.  
  
Elorra was going to wear a black t-shirt with faded jeans  
  
Missy was hoping to wear a blue t-shirt with black sleeves and bell-bottom blue jeans  
  
Hermione was going to wear dark red blouse with black velvet pants.  
  
Just as they had finished admiring their clothes, there was a knock on the dormitory door. 


	19. Chap 18, Ralee's scissors

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
It was Ralee. She came into the room, her black robes swishing. She was holding a strange black box. She smiled at everyone. "Hello. Let's get right to business. Who's first?" She set the box down on the floor.  
  
"What's in the box?" Missy asked curiously.  
  
"Don't be nosy!" Said Lizzy.  
  
Ralee only laughed. "You shall see, you shall see. Now who's first?"  
  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Here's what I picked out." Mandy offered.  
  
Ralee walked from bed to bed looking at the clothes laid out and made such noises as: "Hmm." And: "Uh uh." Or, "ooh, that's interesting." She shook her head at some, smiled at others and eventually looked up.  
  
"Well girls, this certainly is interesting. First of all this." She picked up Lizzy's sweater.  
  
Lizzy frowned. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Ralee only shook her head. She went over to her black box and opened it. Inside was large array of cosmetics, jewelry and more accessories than any of the girls had ever seen.  
  
"Wow! An expanding charm I suppose?" Hermione nodded. "Well done."  
  
Lizzy stared at her.  
  
Ralee took out a pair of scissors and right before Lizzy's eyes, started cutting away at Lizzy's sweater. Lizzy's mouth dropped open. "Hey! That's my favorite sweater!"  
  
Ralee took out her wand, waved it at the uneven cutting and said: "Sechits eseht wes."  
  
The strands of sweater repaired themselves, and Ralee held up Lizzy's sweater for her to see. She had cut away the whole bottom part of the sweater, now it would only cover Lizzy's chest and arms. It was cute, and Lizzy couldn't help but like it. She took it from Ralee, and held it up against her.  
  
"Wow." She said.  
  
Ralee looked at Lizzy's pants. She went over to Lizzy's dresser and pulled out a pair of black bell-bottoms.  
  
"These are much better. Now that I'm done with you." Her voice trailed off and she looked at Mandy's clothes next. She studied Mandy's shirt.  
  
"Hmm. Well this is all right, except this." She ripped the lace off of the bottom of the shirt and tied it in a knot. She magicked the knot on the side of the shirt. She took her scissors out again, and Mandy groaned. She'd already ruined her shirt. Then to Mandy's amazement. Ralee proceeded to rip holes into Mandy's jeans.  
  
"There all done." Ralee looked proudly at her work before moving on.  
  
She looked at Hermione's clothes next. She cut up Hermione's sleeves and the bottom of her blouse and left them ragged. Hermione stared on in shock. Ralee gave Hermione a thumbs up. "Great pants Herm, just make sure you do a tightening charm on them before we go onstage.  
  
She moved onto Elorra, where she took her black t-shirt, and cut little holes all in the midriff part so Elorra's skin showed. Then she frayed the bottoms of her jeans to make them look older.  
  
"Nice huh?" She asked Elorra.  
  
Elorra smiled weakly. "Nice."  
  
Next was Missy. Ralee didn't do anything to her clothes, except rip a hole in one knee of her jeans.  
  
"Now." Said Ralee. "Time for accessories."  
  
She gave Lizzy a pair of big hoop earrings, Elorra, a couple of bangle bracelets, Hermione, a white ribbon for her hair, Missy, a black choker and armband, and Mandy, a black beaded choker.  
  
"So." Ralee grinned at them. "What do you think?"  
  
Nobody knew what to say. They all secretly liked the clothes but were torn between liking the new ones and wishing nothing had changed. All except Lizzy, that is. She couldn't stop looking at her clothes.  
  
"What are you wearing Ralee?" Missy asked.  
  
Ralee bit back a giant smile. She pulled out of her black box, a black halter-top and black jeans, which were covered with glittering chains. "Great huh?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "They're weird."  
  
"But very neat." Added Elorra.  
  
"Neat?" Exclaimed Lizzy. "They're bloody brilliant!"  
  
Ralee grinned. "Thanks. Hey listen I have to go, before Filch catches me and I get put into detention. We'll practice tomorrow, Transfiguration classroom, after dinner. Be there, or not at all. Ciao!" And she left, leaving the room with a flutter. 


	20. Chap 19, Nighttime thoughts

From now on unless otherwise stated, this story is all mine, plot and everything. I ran out of script that everyone else helped me write and now the rest is from my imagination alone. Actually, it started a couple of chapters ago that the story became all my own. To tell you the truth I started to change a lot of things a while back. Like the talent show, Believe it or not, it was originally a play, Romeo and Juliette, with Missy as Juliette, and Draco as Romeo. (Gag me with a spoon.) But the talent show seems to be working out much better. And remember, there's still the ball!  
  
I'd like to thank:  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter, I'm glad you think it's interesting and I hope you keep reading!  
  
Black Dragon Lady, review whenever you continue reading! No, I don't think I'll need any help with the grammar, but I'll certainly let you know if I ever do.  
  
Ralee, I knew you'd like the bit about the scissors, Hehehe, yes such great fashion sense.  
  
And last but not least, DanielLover4Lyfe, Yay! You like my story! You're review made my day, thank you so much. I hope you keep reading.  
  
Now on to....  
  
Juliette4 (please please please please please please please review!) CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
The girls, tired from their long day, climbed into bed, and turned the lights out.  
  
Lizzy thought of her new clothes and smiled. She liked them, she really did. It was a new look for her. She usually wore nice, but fairly conservative clothes. To spice them up she would add an extra accessory, like jewelry or belts, etc. The big hoop earrings were just Lizzy's style. But what she hoped the most was that Harry would like them. Harry, Harry, Harry. Every time she thought his name, a huge smile appeared on her face. How she loved that boy. Every time she saw him, she wanted to run up to him and hug him. Feel his strong masculine arms around her, and to hear that soft little sigh he made each time they hugged. The way He nuzzled his head by her ear, and squeezed her tight.. She loved the way his brow wrinkled up when he was worried, and the way his eyes crinkled with laughter when she made a joke. Lizzy started making up a poem about Harry in her head. 'What a guy that Harry, when going to meet him, you wouldn't tarry. So kind and sweet, he makes you swoon, When it's time to leave, you think, 'So soon?' Having him around is like having rainbows dancing in your head, And fairies in your bed.' Lizzy grinned. 'Lizzy Cornwallis making up poetry? What will happen next? The things love does to you.' She turned over and promptly went to bed, visions of Harry lulling her to sleep.  
  
Mandy was tired. But she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too preoccupied to go to sleep. She thought of their band to be. Part of her wished she was in charge instead of Ralee. Most of the time she was the one in charge of her friends. But secretly, she was relieved that someone else was there to take over the job for once. It was tiring to be the one that had all of the answers, the one that everyone came to when they had questions. It was like that at home. Her Dad had died when she was 8, and her Mom worked two jobs, one full time, and the other half time. So little Mandy had spent quiet a few years alone with a baby-sitter. It wasn't until she was 12 that that had changed. Her mother had a boyfriend, and it was from that boyfriend that she got another child, a little girl, whom she named Delilah Rose. She then had so many things to work for and so much less money to spend that she laid off the full-time baby-sitter. That left Mandy in charge during the day with the baby. But Mandy had to go to school. So during the time Mandy was away at Hogwarts, her mother had no choice but to hire a sitter. But when Mandy was home, it was big girl Mandy, the one in charge. Delilah, now four and a half years old, looked up to Mandy to no end. She waited all fall and winter for her to come home from school and all during the summer would be by her side. She went to Mandy for all of the answers. Mandy to her was the answer to all questions, the solution to all problems. And if Mandy said something, then it must be so, because Mandy told her so. Yes, Mandy was very used to being in charge. 'It'll be nice for once to be the one listening to orders instead of giving them out.' She thought. Then she though of Oliver. Oh, Oliver. He was so kind and loving with her. Giving her flowers, ripping up his old girlfriends letter, yes Oliver definitely was someone she would remember for the rest of her days. She wondered about her future. Someday she could be a mother with 10 children, and maybe just maybe, would their father be a die-hard Quidditch player? Would he be Oliver? Mandy thought of Oliver as a father and almost laughed out loud. Instead of trying to get his children to say daddy, he'd be getting them to say: 'Quidditch' or 'broomstick'. She thought of Oliver as a husband and smiled. He'd be the type to give her a kiss every morning before going to work, the kind that would like to watch her sleep... 'Ah but Mandy,' she thought to herself. 'You're much to young to be thinking of marriage.' She closed her eyes and fell asleep a smile on her face.  
  
Elorra was painting her toenails. At midnight. By the moonlight. Bright orange. Why? Because that's what she did when she was happy. She painted her toenails. Over and over and over and over and over again. There were times when she used bottles of nail polish. Or there were times when she had a full supply. Right now it looked like one of the used bottles times. Elorra was happy because of Patrick. She still couldn't believe tonight had actually happened. She kept reliving the moment over and over again in her head. "Who couldn't love you?" "Love is a strong word to use." "And I'm using it." Then the kiss. Sigh. Patrick was a great kisser. Just like she knew he would be. Before tonight, she'd thought that she was just a silly teenage with a silly teenage crush. But no. That tiny smile before he said 'And I'm using it.' Was real. The look of love in his eyes was real. Elorra sighed again. Oh but the kiss, that was possibly the best part of the night. It was a tie between him saying he loved her and the kiss. Oh but he was a great kisser. He'd either had a lot of practice, (she didn't like that thought) or he was a natural. She preferred that one. He kissed with passion. He kissed her like.like she was wine and he wanted more. Like he was drunk with her. His lips were soft and warm, and when they were pressed against hers, she almost felt like she was drunk. She stopped painting her toenails for a moment and touched her lips with a gentle smile. He loved her, he loved her. He loved her. She shivered with pure happiness. After her toenails dried, she leaned back onto her pillows and let out s great big contented sigh. 'Life is good.' She thought faintly before sinking into that wonderful place called dreamland. 'Life is good.' And she slipped into unconsciousness and dreams untold.  
  
Missy had her eyes closed. She was thinking hard, of Ron. She couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd actually slapped Ron, and then kissed him! She remembered the look on his face when she slapped him. It looked like he was thinking: "Oh my gosh, she hates me." But what she couldn't get over was that he liked her back. After she kissed him, he hadn't moved. Hadn't moved at all. Just stood there. Like he was in shock. She had her lips pressed against his, and he wasn't moving at all. All of their friends were watching them, and he wasn't moving. Then slowly, he pressed gently back against her lips, as if testing to see if they were stable. Then he had slowly touched his tongue to her lips, as if tasting them. Thinking about it made her head swim and her stomach flip over. He had slowly kissed her before diving into deeper kisses. He'd at first rested his hands lightly on her hips, but as he kissed he more, they moved up, until he'd had his arms wrapped around her back. Then he moved them up again, grasping her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. Then he'd moved up further and grabbed her head turning it just the right way so he could kiss her better. And she loved every minute of it. She kept her hands in the same place, around his neck, twirling her finger around the hair at the back of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She thought about Ron. And she grinned. He smiled when he kissed. His lips curved into a smile when they met hers. She thought of his wonderful red hair. His beautiful blue eyes. She loved the way his ears turned red when he was embarrassed. His whole face turned red, actually, and she loved that. He was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. 'How could anyone be so happy?' She thought to herself.  
  
Hermione was trying not to think of Joshua. Because every time she thought of the hug he'd given her, she blushed. Hermione was not naturally a blushing person; not much could make her blush. So what was it about Joshua that made her face heat up like she'd just come out of a sauna? It was just a hug. But it was from her boyfriend. She, Hermione Granger, bookworm, straight A student, 'Smart girl', had a boyfriend! And not just any boyfriend, Joshua Biggs. They hadn't kissed yet, but Hermione smiled when she thought of that. He hadn't kissed her yet because he knew she wasn't ready. Or at least that's what he thought. He wanted to think of her feelings and she loved that. She sighed and turned over in her bed for the 15th time. 'Drat it all, that boy won't even let me sleep.' But he wouldn't let her stop grinning either. 


	21. Chap 20, Bob, Ralee's trick, and Sirius ...

Sorry, I haven't written a lot lately, I've been busy. Here's some more!  
  
To all my great reviewers:  
  
Ralee: ~Rolls eyes~ Nice descriptions eh? Hahaha.  
  
Jenn: Thanks! That was nice of you. I'm not sure what you mean by detailed; Ralee thought the descriptions on the kisses were good. Lol, but thank you anyways, and I'm trying to finish as soon as I can! Please review more!  
  
Black Dragon Lady, aka HLB: Sorry, I won't say your whole name because I don't cuss. I'm glad you like my story, and I didn't think I needed a beta. I use Microsoft Word, and check all spellings. I think what it is, is that I don't double-check the chapter to make sure I didn't mess up because I'm lazy. I'll be sure to do that with this chapter. Thanks for your help, and keep reviewing!  
  
DanielLover4Lyfe: Yes, you got a special note! Lol. Unfortunately for you, the person who plays bass in this story, is not a guy, it's a girl. But hey, it's still cool, right? Keep reviewing, can't wait to hear more from you! And for your second review, that you had to go a few chapters back for, I thank you so much, I'm really happy to know that someone is actually reading my story, and looking forward to more! Here's another chapter!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
The next evening, after dinner, Elorra, Lizzy, Missy, Hermione, and Mandy were sitting in the common room, getting ready to go meet Ralee. Actually, they'd all had a busy day, and were lounging around in armchairs, eyes half closed.  
  
"What time is it?" Mandy asked languidly, propping her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
Lizzy sank down lower in her chair. "Dunno."  
  
Hermione lifted her wrist up and looked at her watch. "6:30." She said. Then her arm dropped back down over her stomach.  
  
Ron and Harry, who were sitting on the couch, half asleep, murmured slightly as if agreeing.  
  
"Lizzy, you've got a spider on your head." Missy said, suddenly, but slowly.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Came from Ron behind the couch.  
  
Lizzy picked up the spider off of her head.  
  
"Bob! There you are!"  
  
"You have a pet spider?" Missy asked.  
  
"No. Want to see the spider that could fly?"  
  
Lizzy put the spider on her hand, and blew on the spider. It went flying and landed in Crookshanks' mouth.  
  
"Well, Bob's dead." said Elorra.  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys we have to stop playing around. Ralee is expecting us." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
The girls stood up and filed out of the portrait hole, muttering to themselves.  
  
Ron watched them. "I'm not going to rest until I know what they're up to," He said.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "At the risk of saying: 'It's none of your business'- it's none of your business!"  
  
Ron glared at him. "Oh shut up, Harry."  
  
The girls were in the Transfiguration classroom, waiting for Ralee.  
  
Finally Mandy spoke up. "She's late."  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Where is she?"  
  
"What if this was all a big joke on us?" Elorra asked worriedly.  
  
"I hope nothing happened to her," Missy said.  
  
"She's probably with Draco Malfoy." Lizzy said contemptuously.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. The girls all looked up to see Ralee stumble into the room, tears running down her face.  
  
Missy jumped up. "I knew something happened to you!" She ran over to Ralee. "What happened?"  
  
"Are you ok?" Mandy added.  
  
Ralee covered her face with her hands. "It's-it's Draco." She sniffed loudly.  
  
"I knew it," Lizzy muttered. But no one heard her.  
  
Ralee bent her head down, sobbing.  
  
"What happened?" Mandy asked.  
  
Ralee shook her head, still crying. "He broke up with me."  
  
Mandy, Missy, Hermione, Elorra, and Lizzy looked at each other in concern.  
  
Elorra spoke up. "I'm really sorry Ralee."  
  
Ralee's shoulders were shaking but her sobs had stopped. She looked up and they saw that she was laughing. "Oh man, did I get you good! I'm crying because I just came from the kitchens. Whew, there must have been a lot of onions in there." She wiped at her streaming eyes. "Anyways, I got some snacks." She pulled out of her robes: a flagon of pumpkin juice, and a box of cauldron cakes.  
  
The girls stared at her in disbelief. Finally Lizzy stepped forward, and grabbed Ralee's hand. "That was bloody wicked." She said in congratulations.  
  
Ralee grinned. "Thank you. Now shall we get to work? Since this is supposed to be a muggle band, it's a good thing you can play muggle instruments. It's quite good actually. Now, we will have to use muggle instruments for this, but we won't need amplifiers or speakers, because we can just use charms for that. I stored some stuff in here earlier." She said indicating a closet. She opened the door, and took out mini little instruments, holding them up for them to see.  
  
Elorra wrinkled her forehead. "But how can we play them when they're so small?"  
  
Ralee resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I shrank them."  
  
She went around the room setting the instruments on the floor. Then she backed off, waved her wand around and exclaimed, "Knirhsnu!" The instruments rose up from the floor until they returned to full size. "All right girls, let's play!"  
  
(This next part is dedicated to my friend Marissa.)  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius Black stacked up some papers and put them inside his desk drawer. He propped his elbows on his desk and sighed. He was so tired and stressed out; it wasn't even funny. He closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing head. He had so much work to do. He'd been doing errands for the ministry of magic, and he'd stayed up later and later every night. Not to mention it wasn't fair to Marissa. He hardly spent any time with her anymore. He didn't even know where she was right now. She was supposed to be helping him file some papers, but he'd been such a jerk to her the last time he saw her, he wouldn't be surprised if she totally backed out on him.  
  
He'd been sitting in the Great hall, enjoying his supper while talking with Professor Dumbledore, when she had come up to him with a smile on her face. She asked him to come out into the hallway with her. Dumbledore had given him a great wink, but he'd been so tired last night, that he'd pulled his arm away and snapped at her, telling her to leave him alone for once. The hurt had shown on her face, and he immediately felt sorry, but she'd run away before he could say anything to her. Then later, He tried to talk to her to tell her he was sorry. He went up to her in the Gryffindor common room and sat down beside her. He told he was sorry, but why did she have to keep bothering him? She'd flown into a rage and had thrown the book she was reading down. "Oh so is that what you think of me? Just as a pest? Someone who takes up your time? Fine, Sirius Black. You can take your time and use it on something you find worthy." She'd spat at him. "And find something worthy to do with this too!" She'd taken off the ring he'd given her and threw it on the floor. She'd marched away, leaving him shocked behind her.  
  
He hadn't gotten any sleep all night long, due to the immense feelings of guilt he'd had. At breakfast that morning, he nearly fell into his pudding; he was so exhausted. He almost felt like bursting into tears, he was so unhappy. He slid his fingers through his hair and let them stay there, resting on his elbows. He thought of when he had asked Marissa to marry him. It was such a happy moment. He loved her more than anything. He thought about them living together with Harry, and he grinned. Then he remembered that she'd thrown her ring at him. That was it. He couldn't handle it any more. He hadn't had an ounce of sleep for the past three days, and he had been doing very stressful jobs. Then to top it all off, his fiancé, the woman he loved, hated him now. He started to cry, all of his hurt and sadness pouring out of him. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he tried unsuccessfully to hold back his tears. "What have I done?" He cried to himself. "I love her so much.and I ruined everything. Oh Marissa, I love you!" He put his head down on the table, and sobbed.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled. Marissa was standing over him, looking very upset.  
  
"Sirius. I'm so sorry-I-I, didn't mean it."  
  
Sirius looked up at her and gave a small smile. "No, Marissa, I'm sorry. I should have put you first on my list. Now I've ruined it all." He put his face in his hands.  
  
Marissa pulled on his shoulder. "No, you haven't. I take it back." Her voice grew quieter. "Sirius, There's nothing I want more then to be Mrs. Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius froze, savoring those words. "Oh, Merlin." He breathed.  
  
He leapt out of his chair, surprising Marissa, and swept her up in his strong arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and gently pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her more urgently, begging for entry into her mouth. And when she opened her lips more, he dove straight in, savoring her taste, and he broke apart from her briefly to pull the ring out of his pocket. He held it up. "This is for you." He grinned.  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes as she slipped her finger in the ring, and pulled him close for another kiss. 


	22. Chap 21, The Water Goblets

Okee, dokee, artichokee, here's what I've got to say. To HLB: I'm glad you thought my last chapter was good! Hopefully you'll think this one is even better. Review soon!  
  
The Water Goblets I made up all on my own, so they're all mine. Yay! I'm so special! The song, Hero, is by Superchick, and in no way do I pretend to make it my own. What's it called when you try to pass something off as your own? Oh well, I forget. Anyways, I'm not doing that, whatever it is. Anyways, yeah, I think I deserve a round of applause, because I worked hard on this chapter. Yes I did. I listened to the song Hero for quite awhile trying to match the sounds of the instruments. I am up at like 4:00 in the morning right now, writing this, and it wasn't too long ago that I wrote the part with the song. So aren't you all so proud of me? I don't play any instrument at all; so if I have in anyway, made a mistake, or anything, please let me know. Thanks! Sad fully, I haven't gotten any new reviews. ~Sob sob~ But, perhaps this chapter will bring them in. I hope it's good, I try my hardest to be good at writing, and sometimes, I think I'm good, but sometimes I think I really, well..stink. Give me your opinion! I will try to write more as soon as possible. Oh yeah, and can anyone tell me how I made up the language Hermione uses in her spells? Hint: look closely, and you will see. Why don't you all tell me what your favorite character is? I'd like to know, just out of curiosity. Oh yeah, and as to the muggle CDs. I think that Harry lives in our century, so I don't see anything wrong with using muggle CDs a little bit. Personally, I'm not a big fan of using a lot of modern stuff in Harry Potter fan fiction, but this once won't do any harm, especially since I'm not using any electricity, and I've tried to make it more magical than scientific, if you know what I mean. The song is a muggle song, yes, but I tried to pick one that wasn't too popular so it didn't sound like I was one of those ditz's that uses Avril Lavigne and Britney Spears in their stories. Sorry if that offends you, but yeah. Anyways, thank you, and remember; reviews make me hungry! Oh wait that's not it. Oh yeah! Reviews make me want to write more! There we go. Got it right that time. Don't worry; I'm not high or anything. I think I need some rest..  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
"Ok, let's start by warming up," said Ralee.  
  
Mandy, Lizzy, Missy, Elorra, Hermione, and Ralee were all in the Transfiguration room, working on their act for the talent show. They were quite unorganized, aside from their costumes. That was the only thing that they had planned out. They didn't know what songs they were going to play; if they were going to make up their own, or use real muggles songs or not, and even if they did know, they wouldn't know where to start.  
  
Ralee looked at Lizzy. "Ok, Lizzy, give us a beat."  
  
Lizzy tapped at her drums, pulsing out a beat. Boom ba ba boom, ba ba boom, ba ba boom, ba ba boom.  
  
"Ok Mandy, give us a riff."  
  
Mandy played a guitar riff to the drumbeat, and then slowed it down to a more rhythmic sound. Ralee nodded in approval. Then she glanced at Elorra and nodded again. Elorra understood, and added the deep sounds of her bass guitar to the music. Finally, after waiting for Ralee's signal, Missy played on her acoustic guitar.  
  
Ralee tapped her foot to the music, and then started vocalizing.  
  
"Sing with me, Mandy, Elorra." Ralee vocalized again, with her husky voice, and then Mandy came in with her clear and strong voice, then Elorra joined in, singing a sweet soprano. They harmonized together for a moment, before Ralee stopped.  
  
"Ok, that's very good. I like that."  
  
"What about me?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Well," said Ralee, since that was a bit slow, we didn't need a DJ, but when we pick it up a little, we'll add you in." She turned to Elorra, Mandy, and Missy. "You girls can read music, right?" They all nodded. (A/N, I couldn't read music if my life depended on it, so I'm not even going to pretend I can.) Ralee looked thoughtful. Finally she just sank down to a sitting position on the floor. "I wish I knew songs, real songs that we could play," she said.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh, I forgot! I'd told everyone that I knew some muggle songs we could sing, and I brought some with me, then I forgot to bring them out."  
  
"Let's see them then!" Said Missy.  
  
Hermione reached into the pocket of her robes and drew out a folded up piece of parchment. "Here they are. They've got the words on them and everything." She handed the parchment to Ralee.  
  
Ralee looked them over. "I wish I knew what some of these sounded like. I know all about muggle dress, but unfortunately I don't have a clue as to what their music sounds like. You're our only hope Hermione. You're the only muggle born out of all of us, correct?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Then," said Ralee, "we need to find some way of hearing these songs. "  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, "I have them on CD."  
  
Ralee wrinkled her forehead. "CD? What in Merlin's name is a CD?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "It's a device muggles use to listen to music on. A friend from my muggle school gave it to me before I came to Hogwarts. She um.burned some songs onto it."  
  
Elorra's eyes widened. "Burned?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's just a term, Elorra, nobody has really burned anything. The only problem is, I don't know how we can listen to the CD. I've never really played it much, because I don't have anything to play it on."  
  
"Did you bring the um.CD?" Ralee asked, still unfamiliar with the term.  
  
"Yes, yes I did," said Hermione, pulling it out of her pocket. She showed it in its case to the girls.  
  
"Wow!" Said Lizzy. "Its shiny!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Then she asked, "How can we play it though? Oh wait! I forgot, there's a spell you can use to get objects to do their purpose. If I remember correctly, you wave your wand, like this, and say, 'Esoprup, ruoy od tcejbo.'"  
  
Missy looked impressed. "Wow, some of the spells you do must be really advanced, Hermione, that sounds like it's in a different language."  
  
Hermione smiled. "It is. It's an old tongue called Sdrawkcab. Not many people know about it. Now, let's see here." She waved her wand in a circle over the CD, now out of it's case, closed her eyes, and muttered the incantation under her breath.  
  
The shiny plastic CD began to spin in midair, and to play its songs.  
  
Ralee looked at it, entranced. "Wow." I had to read about the record albums, the ones the DJ uses, but I never heard anything about CDs." She touched the CD, and it rewound a fraction.  
  
"Ah! So that's how you rewind and fast forward. You just move it forwards, or backwards." She touched the CD again, and this time it fast-forwarded.  
  
"So what song is that?" Ralee asked.  
  
Hermione listened. "That's Hero, I thought we could try that one." She handed the words over to Ralee.  
  
Ralee read the words, and listened to the music, and she began to get the tune down. Soon after rewinding it several times and listening to the song again, she began singing along with it. "Ok, let's try it. Can you guys, play along with that?"  
  
Mandy, Missy, Lizzy, and Elorra all nodded.  
  
"Great. Ok, now let's go." She started the song over again, and this time, they started to play with it.  
  
The song started with an electric guitar solo, then the bass came in.  
  
Ralee sang the first part, a solo, just as Lizzy started lightly tapping the cymbals.  
  
"No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in, but we feel like we do when we make fun of him, 'cause you want to belong, do you go along, 'cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong."  
  
Then Mandy and Elorra joined in with her harmonizing perfectly, and keeping steady with the beat of the guitars. In the song, a keyboard also joined in, but as they didn't have one, they did without.  
  
"It's not like you hate him or want him to die, but maybe he goes home and thinks suicide."  
  
Then Ralee alone again: "or he comes back to school with a gun at his side, and a kindness from you might have saved his life."  
  
Then there was just a steady thrum of the bass guitar, then Ralee again:  
  
"Heroes are made when you make a choice."  
  
Then the other two guitars came in again, and Lizzy, full throttle, pounding out the music on her drums. Mandy, Elorra, and Ralee all sang together again:  
  
"You could be a hero, heroes do what's right, you could be a hero you could save a life. You could be a hero, you could join the fight, for what's right, for what's right, for what's right."  
  
Then there came an electric guitar and drum duo.  
  
Then just Lizzy's drums and Ralee again:  
  
"No one talks to her, she feels so alone,"  
  
Then the bass came in.  
  
"She's in to much pain to survive on her own."  
  
Then the electric guitar came in.  
  
"The hurt she can't handle over flows to a knife, she writes on her arm; wants to give up her life."  
  
Then the acoustic mixed in, and Mandy and Elorra, joined in with Ralee.  
  
"Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave, fighting the lie that giving up is the way, each moment of courage her own life she saves, when she throws the pills out, a hero is made."  
  
Lizzy tapped harder on the cymbals, and then dropped out, along with the electric and the acoustic, Elorra kept going on, the only instrument for a moment. Then Ralee sang again:  
  
"Heroes are made when you make a choice."  
  
Then the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, and drums went back in mixing with the bass once more. Mandy and Lizzy joined in with Ralee again:  
  
"You could be a hero, heroes do what's right, you could be a hero you might save a life, you could be a hero, you could join the fight, for what's right, for what's right, for what's right."  
  
All of the instruments played together without the voices for a moment. Then the guitars trailed out, leaving Lizzy's drums again. Then Ralee went on alone.  
  
"No one talks to him about how he lives," The bass entered in again. "He thinks that the choices he makes are just his." The acoustic guitar came in. "Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves, and others will follow the choices he's made." Lizzy began playing a little louder, and Mandy and Elorra sang with Ralee:  
  
"He lives on the edge he's old enough to decide, his brother who wants to be him is just nine, he can do what he wants, because it's his right,"  
  
Elorra and Mandy left leaving Ralee:  
  
"The choices he makes change a nine year old's life."  
  
The guitars started playing louder, and then just Elorra and Mandy sang:  
  
"For what's right for what's right, for what's right!"  
  
Then all three girls sang together again:  
  
"You could be a hero, heroes do what's right, you could be a hero, you might save a life, you could be a hero, you could join the fight, for what's right, for what's right, for what's right! You could be a hero, heroes do what's right, you could be a hero, you might save a life, you could be a hero, you could join the fight, for what's right, for what's right, for what's right!"  
  
They stopped singing, and Mandy ended the song, trailing with her guitar.  
  
They all stopped and looked at each other. Ralee was quiet for a moment. "Well." She said at last.  
  
Mandy nodded. "Well."  
  
"It was good for our first try," said Ralee.  
  
"But not great," finished Missy.  
  
Ralee nodded. "Exactly. We need to do a lot of work on it. Assignment for tonight! Listen to that song, over and over and over again! Burn its notes into your head! That is, if it's all agreed that we'll play that song."  
  
She looked around the room. Everyone nodded, except for Hermione.  
  
"You don't need me in here," she said somewhat sadly. You sound great without me."  
  
Ralee thought on that for a moment. "Well, I know you didn't do anything this time, Hermione, but we can add you into it. If you stay behind tonight, I'll work on it with you. I'll show you what to do, and find where to add you. I'm going to need a copy of that CD though, Hermione, you can share yours with everyone else, since you all live in the same, dormitory, but I need a separate copy."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah all right." She quickly muttered a spell that multiplied the CD."  
  
Ralee took the duplicate CD, and its case, and put it in the duplicate case.  
  
"Also, let's listen to the rest of the CD tonight, when we go to our dorms and decide another song we can do. I don't know if we should try more than two for the talent show. Oh, and Hermione I need you to help me make sheets of notes, for each separate instrument. We can do that now. Why don't the rest of you think of a name for our band?"  
  
Mandy nodded agreeably. She sat down with Missy, Lizzy and Elorra, in a circle on the floor, and said: "all right, any ideas?" She looked hopeful, but they all shook their heads.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Ralee went into a corner to make sheets of music for everyone to memorize and practice with.  
  
Mandy sighed. "I'm not very good at this sort of stuff," she said.  
  
"Missy is!" Lizzy said suddenly, turning and looking at Missy.  
  
Mandy and Elorra looked up at Missy hopefully.  
  
"What? No! Lizzy!"  
  
"What? You are!" Lizzy exclaimed.  
  
Mandy rocked back and forth. "Please Missy? Just give it a try?"  
  
Missy sighed. "All right, I suppose I can try." She scrunched up her nose, crossed her eyes, and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
Mandy, Lizzy, and Elorra began laughing.  
  
Missy uncrossed her eyes, and pulled her tongue back in. "What? I always do that when I'm thinking. Now, shhh!" They quieted down, as Missy resumed her thinking position.  
  
Missy uncrossed her eyes. "Ah ha!" She said quite suddenly, scaring the others. Elorra had been picking at her nails, Lizzy was trying to scratch between her shoulder blades, and Mandy had had her eyes closed. They all jumped when they heard her voice.  
  
"What, what?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Did you think of something?" Elorra asked excitedly.  
  
Mandy leaned forward in expectation.  
  
Missy frowned. "I don't know if it'll be good enough.." She said slowly. "But what do you think of..The Water Goblets?"  
  
Lizzy wrinkled her nose. "The Water Goblets? Why The Water Goblets?"  
  
Missy hesitated. "Well, I thought that maybe we could be The Water Goblets, because we refresh people with our music, get it?"  
  
They just stared at her. Missy sighed. "I knew you wouldn't like it."  
  
Mandy blinked. "I love it! It's unique! Let's see what Ralee thinks."  
  
"Why do we always have to ask Ralee?" Lizzy muttered under her breath. But no one heard her.  
  
Mandy waved to Ralee and Hermione, who were just finishing up what they were doing. They came over to Elorra, Mandy, Missy, and Lizzy.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Ralee. "Did you guys think of a name?"  
  
"Yeah," said Elorra, "Missy thought up a good one."  
  
Ralee looked at Missy. "Really? What is it?"  
  
"Thewatergoblets," mumbled Missy.  
  
"What?" Asked Ralee, confused.  
  
"The Water Goblets." Missy said more clearly.  
  
Ralee frowned. "Why The Water Goblets?"  
  
"Tell her, Missy," Mandy said excitedly.  
  
"Missy picked at a stray string on her robes. "I thought it might be good because we refresh people with our music."  
  
Ralee thought on it. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then closed it and thought some more. Finally, "I like it! I really like it!"  
  
"So do I!" Exclaimed Mandy enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione and Elorra nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, it's quite..interesting..riveting?" Hermione couldn't think of a word to describe it.  
  
"It's different!" Exclaimed Elorra.  
  
"And she's quite right," said Ralee, it is kind of neat. We refresh people with our music. Wow, that's pretty neat, Missy."  
  
Missy blushed.  
  
Ralee turned to Lizzy. "What do you think, Lizzy?"  
  
Lizzy grinned. "I think it's great, I just thought it was kind of weird at first."  
  
"It is kind of weird!" said Ralee laughing. "Then again, so are we!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Well, it's a relief to get that out of the way," Ralee, said. She took the stack of papers out of Hermione's hands. She started handing them out. "Ok, now you guys if we want to do good, we have to listen to the song, memorize the notes, and the words, and the tune. I want you to work on these as much as you can in your spare time. See you tomorrow, to practice again! Don't forget to stay, Hermione."  
  
And so ended the very first practice of The Water Goblets. 


	23. Chap 22, Hanging around

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Missy, Elorra, Mandy, and Lizzy climbed through the portrait hole, talking excitedly.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Mandy exclaimed just as the portrait hole door closed behind them.  
  
Ron's head popped up over the back of the couch. "What's going to be fun?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Lizzy frowned at him. "You just mind your own business, Ron Weasley."  
  
Harry peeked around the arm of the couch. "Do I have to mind my own business too?" He asked her.  
  
Lizzy giggled. "Sorry Harry, can't tell you."  
  
Joshua tramped down the boys' dormitory staircase. "Is Hermione down here?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Mandy shook her head. "No, she's still with Ralee."  
  
Ron frowned. "Why are you guys hanging around with her? Slytherins are bad news. Especially ones that date Draco Malfoy."  
  
Missy sighed and walked over to Ron. She rubbed his head hard. "You don't even know Ralee that well, Ron. She's not so bad."  
  
Ron glared at Missy.  
  
Joshua rolled his eyes. "Never mind, I'll talk to her later." He went back upstairs.  
  
Later that evening, Missy was sitting on the couch in the common room, poring over the music notes. Ron ran up behind her and grabbed her neck, tickling her. Missy gasped and started laughing. "Ron!" She choked out. Ron stopped tickling her and hopped over the back of the couch to sit beside her.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" He grabbed the music notes from her hands and looked at them. His brow furrowed. He turned the paper upside down, and then twisted his head to look at it sideways. Missy was cracking up.  
  
"Ron! Give those back!"  
  
Ron laughed. "How can you read this stuff? Its just gibberish."  
  
Missy laughed and grabbed the notes back. "Give me those Ron, you goof."  
  
She went back to reading the music, every so often taking two or three gummi bears out of the bag at her side and eating them.  
  
"Why are you reading notes?" Ron asked all of a sudden.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"It is so my business, when it involves you."  
  
Missy smiled.  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"All right, fine. Keep your secrets. I'm going to go look at Quality Quidditch. Goodnight."  
  
Ron leaned over and kissed Missy softly on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Ron."  
  
Missy walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and walked in on 'Hero' blasting from out of nowhere. Mandy and Elorra were singing to it, and Lizzy was tapping out the beat with her drumsticks against the wood of the bed. When Mandy saw Missy, she turned it down.  
  
"Hey! How do we sound?"  
  
Missy smiled and shook her head. "I have no idea, I'm totally tone deaf, but you sound pretty good to me. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"She's out with Joshua," Elorra said. "He seemed like he really wanted to talk to her."  
  
"I hope he didn't want to break up or anything like that," Lizzy said. "They just started dating!"  
  
Missy sat on her bed and looked at her music. "Yeah, I hope so too."  
  
Just at that moment, Hermione herself came into the room. "Hello everyone!" She chirped cheerfully.  
  
Lizzy and Elorra looked at each other, and Mandy and Missy just looked at Hermione.  
  
"Is everything ok, Hermione?" Mandy asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes! Everything is fine! Better than fine!" Hermione threw some music sheets in the air. She giggled and flopped onto her bed. "Joshua though he might have to go to another school, but he doesn't after all!" She smiled somewhat secretly. "We kissed tonight."  
  
The other girls squealed in unison. Missy jumped up onto her bed and started jumping up and down. "Yay Hermione!"  
  
Lizzy climbed up on the bed and jumped with her. "Yay!" The said together. Hermione laughed.  
  
They hopped down and everyone piled onto Hermione's bed.  
  
Mandy clasped her hands. "Oh this is so exciting Hermione!"  
  
Hermione just shook her head. "Honestly! I think you guys are more happy for me than I am!" The girls all laughed and chattered happily. 


	24. Chap 23, Hold On

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Ralee Stapp was sitting in the common room listening to the music on the CD when Draco Malfoy sat down next to her. Ralee put down the CD and threw her arms around Draco's neck. "Draco! I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately, I've been busy."  
  
"Yeah with those stupid Gryffindors."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the Gryffindors Draco, they're really nice."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't want you to be friends with them anymore," said Draco stubbornly.  
  
Ralee stood up. "They're my friends Draco! I'm not going to give up on my friends just because you don't like them. Do you realize how hard it is for me to make friends? And do you know why no one wants to be my friend? Because I'm going out with you! You scare people. And you have no right to tell me what to do, or who to make my friends. If you really loved me, you wouldn't act this way Draco!" Ralee picked up her papers and the CD and fled to the Girls' dormitorys, leaving a shocked Draco behind her.  
  
The next evening, Mandy, Elorra, Lizzy, Hermione, Ralee, and Missy met once again to practice their act. They met in the empty Transfiguratioon classroom again and locked the doors.  
  
Ralee turned around to face them. "All right guys, I listened to the rest of the CD and figured out two other songs that we should do for our main act, then I picked out another one in case we have an encore, then a fifth one in case we win, then a sixth one-just in case."  
  
Mandy leaned over towards Lizzy. "Confident isn't she?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Um, Ralee, there are only five songs on that CD."  
  
Ralee sighed. "Oh yeah you're right. Well we'll just have to write one ourselves, won't we?"  
  
The girls looked at each other, then back at Ralee.  
  
They agreed, each wondering to themselves if they would be able to write that good.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Um...Ok."  
  
Ralee smiled. "All right, first of all have you guys been working on the music?"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Good, next song that we'll practice on will be Hold On, by B-Witched."  
  
She passed out music sheets, and the girls took their places.  
  
The song started out with a single drum beat, a clash of the symbols, then the song started. Lizzy kept a steady beat going while Mandy, Elorra, and Ralee sang: "Hold on!"  
  
Mandy and Elorra echoed Ralee separately, then Ralee continued on, after Elorra added the bass.  
  
"You've always been a tough girl, but you feel you're about to break. You're feelin' stuck and out o' luck watchin' your dreams all separate. Been workin' mornin's in the kitchen, and workin' nights at the corner store. As your life flys by, you wonder why and you know that there's gotta be somethin' more."  
  
Then Missy and Mandy joined in with the acoustic and electric guitars and then Mandy, Elorra, and Ralee all sang together:  
  
"Hold on, but don't hold too tight, let go, it's gonna be alright. Don't run away from what your heart is sayin'. Oh, oh. Be strong, face what you're afraid of. Come on! Show 'em what you're made of. I know it's hard when your hope is gone, but you gotta keep holdin' on."  
  
Then Missy dropped out her guitar, and Mandy dropped out her guitar, and left Elorra with the bass, Lizzy with the drums, and Ralee singing alone:  
  
"You hear a voice that's callin', and it's tellin' you to make a change. It's time to fly and say goodbye and move onto a better place. You know you gotta take the first step to get to where you wanna be, just get on track, and don't look back, 'cause it's the only way that you're gonna be free."  
  
Then they all joined in with all of the instruments and voices, singing:  
  
"Hold on, but don't hold too tight. Let go, it's gonna be alright. Don't run away from what your heart is sayin'. Oh, oh. Be strong, face what you're afraid of. Come on! Show 'em what you're made of. I know it's hard when your hope is gone, but you gotta keep holdin' on."  
  
Elorra and Mandy sang alone: "Hold on."  
  
Then Ralee, Elorra, and Mandy sang together:  
  
"You're gonna make it, you're gonna be stronger."  
  
Then Elorra and Mandy:  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Then Ralee:  
  
"Hang in there baby just a little bit longer."  
  
Elorra and Mandy:  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Ralee:  
  
"Yeah, you're gonna be fine."  
  
Then all of the instruments except for the bass and drums dropped out, and Ralee and Mandy sang alone.  
  
"Don't give up, be strong. When the going gets tough, you gotta hold on."  
  
Then Elorra joined in with them, and all of the instruments joined in:  
  
"Hold on, but don't hold too tight. Let go, you're gonna be alright. Don't run away from what your heart is sayin'. Oh, oh. Be strong, face what you're afraid of. Come on! Show 'em what you're made of. I know it's hard when your hope is gone, but you gotta keep holdin' on."  
  
Then Mandy and Elorra sang:  
  
"I know it's hard."  
  
Then all three of them sang the chorus together until they got to 'I know it's hard when your hope is gone.'  
  
They repeated that line twice, altogether singing it three times.  
  
Then Ralee sang alone:  
  
"But you gotta keep, yeah, holdin' on!"  
  
Then Elorra and Mandy blended in:  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
Ralee:  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
Elorra and Mandy blending in:  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
Then altogether:  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
Elorra's bass trailed out, then they all stopped and looked at each other, a little breathless.  
  
"Well," said Ralee. "That wasn't so bad, but it was far from perfect. Let's all take a break and work on the song we're writing, then we can practice again."  
  
They all sat down in a circle, after they put the instruments and microphones away.  
  
Ralee thought a second. "Ok, here's what we can do, we'll all write a draft of a song, then we'll all choose the one we like the best and work on it, ok? Don't worry if you're not good at writing songs or poetry, I'm not sure I'm so great myself." She made a face.  
  
The girls all bent over their papers, and wrote. Some feverishly, some thoughtfully, some slowly. When they were done, they passed their papers to Ralee and she looked them over thoughtfully. Then she laid them out on the floor and had everyone look at them.  
  
After everyone studied them for a few minutes, Ralee sat back.  
  
"Ok, so let's hear your votes."  
  
All of the girls minus Missy pointed simultaneously at one piece of paper.  
  
Ralee looked at Missy.  
  
"Well, Missy?"  
  
Missy shrugged. "I can't decide."  
  
Ralee looked at the paper everyone had pointed to. "Well, who wrote this?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads, except Missy, then they all looked over at her together.  
  
Missy blushed.  
  
"Missy!" Ralee exclaimed. "You wrote this?"  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"Well, then that's final, we'll do this one. Alright?" She looked around at them all.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
That first draft went like this:  
  
Could Have Been With You  
  
As the wind wafts through the trees, as time passes by, I mourn.  
  
I grieve the time lost that could have been spent with you.  
  
I could have been with you during all of the time I wasted.  
  
But I was afraid.  
  
Afraid of love in vain; of love not returned.  
  
I know better now, deep in my heart; that I should waste no time when it comes to love, because life is free.  
  
And it ends. It ends.  
  
And you ended, away from me.  
  
I rue the day I decided not to send that love letter, the day I didn't tell you how I felt.  
  
Now my time is up.  
  
But you know now, how I feel.  
  
I could have been with you.  
  
I'm going to move on.  
  
And when I end, I'll see you again.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
The girls worked on it for the next two hours, laughing and giggling over their ideas, until the song turned into something that wasn't very different from what it had started out as. It was a little longer, and they had added the instruments to it, and it sounded very good.  
  
Ralee looked at her watch. "Gadzooks! We're out of time, I'll see you guys, same place, same time tomorrow. Don't forget to practice!"  
  
And they were sent on their way. 


	25. Chap 24, Draco Malfoy FRIENDLY?

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Meanwhile, while the girls were practicing, Harry, Ron, Oliver, Patrick, and Joshua were sitting in the Great Hall have a snack.  
  
"I want to know what the girls are up to," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Aw, leave them alone, Ron, we'll find out what their secrets are soon enough I'm sure." Patrick didn't sound too sure though.  
  
"They're doing this to mock us!" Ron slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Oliver and Harry rolled their eyes, and Joshua snorted.  
  
Just then they heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, you guys, can I talk to you?"  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. Ron leapt up from his seat. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco held his hands up. "Calm down Weasley, I just want to talk. Can we have a truce? Honestly, all I want to do is talk."  
  
"Sit down Ron." Harry pulled Ron to sit down next to him.  
  
Draco sat down. "Thanks. Listen, I know I've never been nice to you, and I'm really sorry. I know now how I've been acting, and I want to know if we can change our relationship from enemies, to friends."  
  
They all gaped at him.  
  
Harry pushed his glasses onto his nose, and cleared his throat. "Uh, Draco, you said so yourself, you've never been nice to us, so it's gonna be kind of hard to get us to start liking you. No offense of course," he added.  
  
Draco smiled. "I know. I just wish there was some way you guys would believe me."  
  
"Veritaserum," Joshua said.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"What?" Patrick asked him.  
  
"Veritaserum. If we gave him some veritaserum then we'd know if he was telling the truth."  
  
"Great idea Joshua, and where exactly would we get this veritaserum?" Oliver asked sarcastically.  
  
Joshua turned red.  
  
"I have some!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Harry stared at him. "What?"  
  
Ron grinned. "I justremembered that Snape asked me to work on some veritaserum for him, an experiment. I'm supposed to see what happens. I'm supposed to write an essay on it. I haven't changed it yet though, I just got the bottle a couple of days ago, so we can try it on him." He turned to Draco. "You gonna take it Malfoy or are you going to run like the little ferret you are?"  
  
Draco grimaced. "I'll take it."  
  
"Open your mouth," Ron said. Draco opened his mouth, and Ron poured a couple of drops of veritaserum into his mouth. Draco closed his mouth and swallowed.  
  
"Ok," said Ron. "Do you really want to be our friends?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco.  
  
Ron looked at the others in astonishment. "Is this a joke on us?" He asked Draco.  
  
"No," said Draco.  
  
"Why do you want to be our friend all of a sudden?"  
  
"Because, Ralee told me off, and then I realized that I'm tired of being hated, and I know you guys are really nice so I told myself I'd try to start over, and change," said Draco.  
  
"Why did or do you hate us?"  
  
"I hated you because I was jealous. You're famous in your own way, both you and Harry, and almost everybody likes you in some way or another. You had, and have, lots of friends, and you're happy, even though bad things happen to you. I wanted that, and I was mad because you guys had all of those good things, and I had nothing," said Draco.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because veritaserum doesn't lie," said Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, are you anything like your father?"  
  
"No, my father loves Voldemort, and I only want to be left alone, with my friends. My father is evil, and I can just be mean sometimes," said Draco.  
  
Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "That's enough Ron, I believe him now."  
  
Ron nodded. "I-we forgive you now, Draco."  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
"But one thing, you have to act civil to us from now on, got it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Soo....hungry?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, actually, I have an idea."  
  
Oliver nodded. "Go on."  
  
"What if we..."  
  
Draco told them his plan and the boys all looked at each other and grinned.  
  
"Definitely!" Said Ron.  
  
"That sounds really neat," said Patrick.  
  
"Ok, then it's settled!" Said Draco and they grinned at each other happily. 


	26. Chap 25, Ball gowns, and rockin' out

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Day after day, the girls worked on their music. They added more songs to their act, and practiced them each day. They got them memorized in such a short time that Ralee was amazed.  
  
"I can't believe you guys have worked so hard on our act that you have already memorized it!" She cast a soundproof charm on the Transfiguration classroom and turned to face the girls. "Therefore, today, instead of practicing, we're going to talk about the ball! It's this weekend you know."  
  
Mandy leaned back on her elbows. "That's right! I completely forgot about it what with the preparation for the Talent Show. Let's see, Missy is going with Ron, Harry with Lizzy, Me with Oliver, Elorra with Patrick, Hermione with Joshua, and you, Ralee, with Draco. Oh, this is going to be so exciting!"  
  
"Not exactly," said Ralee.  
  
Lizzy looked at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure I'm going with Draco."  
  
Missy stared at her, her eyes wide. "What? Why on earth not?"  
  
"I yelled at Draco, because he wanted me to stop being friends with you guys."  
  
Elorra blinked. "You mean you broke up with him because of us?"  
  
Ralee smiled ruefully. "Not exactly. We haven't officially broken up, but we haven't talked for a while. I've been trying to talk to him, but he's always busy doing something. I have no idea what. He hasn't asked me to the ball yet, but maybe he will. I have no idea."  
  
Hermione put her arm around Ralee. "Don't worry, I think you both just needed a little space. You've changed a lot, you know that Ralee?"  
  
Ralee looked at her in surprise. "I have?"  
  
"Yes, you have. You used to be all lovey dovey with Draco, maybe even motherly, back when you used to hate us. And now you treat him the way a girlfriend should."  
  
Ralee smiled. "So that must be why he's opened up to me more recently. I must have reminded him of his mother! And I never really hated you guys. I was just mean to you because Draco was mean to you."  
  
"So what made you want start being our friend?" Mandy asked, rolling over onto her stomach.  
  
"One day, I just got sick of Draco ragging on everybody all of the time, so I decided to show him, by becoming friends with people he hated. At first it was kind of a thing to make him mad, but then I really got to know you guys, and now, you're like my closest friends." She grinned at them.  
  
Lizzy gasped. "You know what, I've just realized something. I've been so busy with our act that I barely noticed it!"  
  
Elorra looked at her. "What are you talking about, Lizzy?"  
  
"Harry has been acting strange lately. Quiet, and thoughtful, and get this, I caught him pretending to strum a guitar! I didn't even know he was into guitars!"  
  
"Ron has been acting weird to! I can't believe I didn't realize it until now! Everytime I wanted to talk to him, he said he was sorry but he was busy! And usually he loves to be around me." She paused. "Sometimes you could even call him clingy." She grinned. "Not that I mind!"  
  
Everyone chimed in, talking about how strange their boyfriends were acting.  
  
"They're up to something!" Missy slammed her hand on the floor. "They're doing this to mock us!"  
  
Hermione and Mandy cracked up laughing. Elorra, Lizzy, and Ralee raised their eyebrows at Missy, and she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Enough about the boys, this is our girl time. Lets talk about what we're wearing to the ball," Ralee said, obviously excited. She apparently was still expecting Draco to ask her.  
  
Mandy sat up. "What are you wearing Ralee?"  
  
"My black dress. It's long, sleeveless, and it has sequins all over it. Elorra and Hermione and I are all wearing the same style, aren't we you guys?"  
  
Elorra and Hermione nodded. "I'm wearing my silver slinky one," said Elorra.  
  
Lizzy gasped. "It sounds sexy!"  
  
The girls rolled over in laughter.  
  
"I'm wearing purple with beads sewed onto it," said Hermione after catching her breath.  
  
"Oh, but you should see Hermione's though," said Ralee. "It's really low cut." And she put her hand in front of her chest to demonstrate.  
  
Mandy gasped and looked at Hermione. Hermione turned red.  
  
"Ralee made me buy it! I really don't feel comfortable in it though," she admitted. "I'm going to adjust it before the ball."  
  
Missy laughed.  
  
"Well," said Mandy, "you know how you three all have the same type of dress? Well, Missy, Lizzy, and I all have the same type of dress too."  
  
"What kind?" Asked Ralee.  
  
"Old fashioned full-length ball gowns," said Lizzy. "They're very...." She couldn't seem to find the right word.  
  
"Poofy." Missy put in.  
  
Lizzy nodded. "Yes, they're poofy. Very full. But I feel like a princess in mine!"  
  
"We all do!" Said Mandy. "My dress is bubble gum pink, with sequins sewn all over it. I have a matching shawl too."  
  
Lizzy grinned. "Mine is dark red, with no sequins or beads or anything. But get this; it has elbow-length matching gloves. I feel so weird...Like I'm rich and famous!"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"What about you, Missy?" Ralee asked her.  
  
Missy smiled. "My dress is pale yellow with rhinestones, and I have a darker yellow shawl to go with it."  
  
Hermione clasped her hands. "Oh, we are going to be so beautiful!"  
  
"I know!" Exclaimed Lizzy. "Let's do each other's hair!"  
  
They all agreed. "I want something different for my hair," said Missy. They all chatted for a few minutes about what they were going to do to each other's hair.  
  
"Well," said Ralee, looking at her watch. "I suppose we should do a LITTLE practicing."  
  
They all got up. Lizzy did a little air guitar. "Wooo!"  
  
Elorra laughed and grabbed Lizzy's 'guitar' and pretended to pull on it.  
  
Lizzy's mouth dropped open. "Hey that's mine!" She pretended to pull back.  
  
Elorra 'pulled' harder. "Is not it's mine, you play the drums!"  
  
Lizzy thought for a second. "Oh yeah!" She let go of the guitar, and they laughing, took their places, Lizzy behind Elorra, Mandy, and Ralee, and Elorra next to Mandy and Ralee.  
  
They had practiced 'Hero' with Hermione at the Dj's place, but it didn't fit, so instead, Lizzy came up with the great idea of using a piano. Luckily, Hermione knew how to play the piano. When the girls had looked at her surprised, she had shrugged and said: "My parents are very musical."  
  
Now, after the girls were ready, Ralee smiled. "Alright, let's practice A.M. to P.M."  
  
The nodded, and Ralee nodded to Lizzy.  
  
Lizzy counted out the beat on her drumsticks, and on four, Elorra and Mandy sang together, alone without any instruments:  
  
"Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night. People gettin' down that's right, from A.M to P.M."  
  
Then Ralee blended in:  
  
"A.M. to P.M."  
  
Mandy added her guitar, the electric, then Mandy and Elorra sang together:  
  
"Everybody lookin' like stars."  
  
Then Ralee blending in:  
  
"Like stars."  
  
Mandy and Elorra:  
  
"All the chicks and the fella's in the bars."  
  
Ralee:  
  
"In the bars."  
  
Mandy and Elorra:  
  
"All of ya'll bumpin' this in your cars."  
  
Ralee:  
  
"In your cars."  
  
Mandy and Elorra:  
  
"From A.M to P.M."  
  
Then Lizzy with her drums started in, and Hermione who played DJ in this song, came in.  
  
Then Ralee said at different intervals:  
  
"Uh. Come on. Yeah."  
  
Lizzy went on her drums. Boom boom boom BOOM.  
  
"Yay." Ralee continued.  
  
"Ooh, yay yeah ee yeah."  
  
Boom, boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, tap. Boom ba ba tap. Boom ba boom boom. Boom ba boom boom.  
  
"Ooh, everybody wanna get down when you hear the sound and you bump the beat. 365 days a year, 24 a day, seven days a week."  
  
Lizzy kept the beat going, a steady beat that you couldn't help but dance to.  
  
"Now when you're drivin' in your four-by-four and you turn this up on your stereo, whether night or day, now stop complainin' you know you still want more."  
  
Mandy on the electric came in about the same time Ralee started singing, and they went on, just Hermione DJing, Mandy on electric, and Lizzy on drums, and Ralee singing.  
  
"So..."  
  
Then Mandy's guitar left, and Lizzy's beat slowed down a little bit. Then Mandy, Elorra, and Ralee sang together, and Elorra's bass came in:  
  
"Find a honey that's standin' on the wall, all the girls get the guys on the floor. From the front to the back lets go. Hear this."  
  
Then Lizzy let out a whoop:  
  
"Wooo!" The girls had all figured out that Lizzy was the best at that. And she was loud enough that she didn't need a microphone.  
  
Then Lizzy's drumbeats went faster, Missy came in on the acoustic and Mandy, Elorra, and Ralee all sang together:  
  
"Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night. People gettin' down that's right. From A.M to P.M."  
  
Lizzy alone with the drums for just a couple of seconds then Missy, Hermione, and Mandy all came in and Mandy, Elorra, and Ralee all sang again:  
  
"Everybody lookin' like stars. All the chicks and the fella's in the bars. All of ya'll bumpin' this in your cars, from A.M. to P.M."  
  
Boom ba ba tap. Ba boom boom tap. Boom boom tap. Ba boom boom tap. Boom ba ba tap. Ba boom boom tap.  
  
Ralee:  
  
"Ooooh."  
  
Tap.  
  
"Yayyy."  
  
Boom ba boom boom boom.  
  
Then Ralee again sang alone, with all of the guitars, Lizzy's drums and Hermione's DJ:  
  
"Everybody in the club come on, keep bobbin' your head now to this song. You got the beats and breaks and your body's shakin', we're doin' it all night long. Any time or place, any place or time,"  
  
Then Mandy and Elorra sang with her:  
  
"No we don't need no sleep."  
  
Then Ralee alone:  
  
"365 days a year, 24 a day, seven days a week."  
  
Then Mandy and Elorra came in:  
  
"So..." Lizzy's drumbeat slowed.  
  
Ralee alone:  
  
"Yay."  
  
Then Mandy and Elorra alone:  
  
"Find a honey that's standing on the wall, (Ralee: "On the wall.") all the girls get the guys on the floor, (Ralee joined in on 'floor' then stopped.) from the front to the back let's go. (Ralee: "Let's go.") Hear this."  
  
Then Lizzy:  
  
"Wooo!"  
  
Her drumbeat went faster; back to normal.  
  
Then Mandy and Elorra together:  
  
"Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night. (Ralee: "All night, yeahhh.") People gettin' down that's right, from A.M to P.M. Everybody lookin' like stars. (Ralee: "Like stars oooohh.") All the chicks and the fella's in the bars,"  
  
Then Ralee joined in:  
  
"All of ya'll bumpin' this in your cars, from A.M. P.M. Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night. People gettin' down that's right, from A.M to P.M."  
  
Lizzy:  
  
"Wooo!"  
  
Then Elorra and Mandy:  
  
"Everybody lookin' like stars, (Ralee: "Oh yoee yahhh.") all the chicks and the fella's in the bars, all of ya'll bumpin' this in your cars, from A.M to P.M."  
  
Then Lizzy pumped a slow beat, going higher and higher, and the acoustic dropped out, leaving the bass and electric guitars and the DJ.  
  
Then Lizzy dropped out, leaving Mandy to bring most of the beat with the electric.  
  
Ralee:  
  
"From the front to the back, come on and bob your head, (And Mandy and Elorra joined in with her: "Yaaay.") 365 days a year, 24 a day, (Mandy and Elorra joined in: "Yaaay yeah.") No we don't (Elorra and Mandy joined in: "need no sleep.") All night we (Elorra and Mandy joined in: "rock that beat.") So you know,"  
  
Mandy and Elorra joined in:  
  
"What to do, just make you move and make your move."  
  
Lizzy came back in along with the acoustic.  
  
Ralee alone:  
  
"Yaaay."  
  
Mandy and Elorra alone:  
  
"Find a honey that's standing on the wall, (Ralee: "On the wall.") all the girls get the guys on the floor. (Ralee joined in on 'floor'.) From the front to the back let's go," (Ralee" Let's go.")  
  
Ralee, Mandy and Elorra all together:  
  
"Hear this."  
  
Lizzy:  
  
"Wooo!"  
  
Mandy and Elorra:  
  
"Somebody hit the lights. (Ralee: "Oahwoah.") So we can rock it day and night, people gettin' down that's right. (Ralee: "That's right.") From A.M to P.M. (Ralee: "Woooaah.") Everybody looking like stars. (Ralee: "Like stars.") All the chicks and the fella's in the bars. All of ya'll bumpin' this in your cars, (Ralee: "In your caars.") from A.M to P.M."  
  
Boom boom ba boom!  
  
Lizzy:  
  
"Wooo!"  
  
Mandy and Elorra:  
  
"Somebody hit the lights. (Ralee: "Oahwoah.") So we can rock it day and night. People gettin' down that's right. From A.M to P.M. (Ralee: "Yaaay.") Everybody looking like stars. (Ralee: "Like stars.") All the chicks and the fella's in the bars. All of ya'll bumpin' this in your cars, from A.M to P.M."  
  
All instruments and voices left except for Mandy on her electric guitar. She went on all alone, playing a single note that went higher as it went on. Then just about when it reached it's highest, Elorra, Mandy, and Ralee all sang together:  
  
"From A.M. to P.M!"  
  
Then Mandy's guiter stopped abruptly.  
  
"Phew." Ralee sank down onto a chair.  
  
Everyone, slightly out of breath, kind of flopped all over the place.  
  
"You know," said Lizzy lazily raising her hand. "I think that's our hardest song."  
  
Ralee sighed contentedly. "Maybe." She looked at her watch. "It's getting late you guys, we should be getting back."  
  
They and one by one got up. They shrank their instruments and eventually made it out the door. "See you tomorrow Ralee!" Mandy called, waving.  
  
"Yeah see you!" The others chimed.  
  
Ralee grinned and waved goodbye. 


	27. Chap26, The strange behavior of the boys

Just a quick reminder, all of the songs that are in this story, with the exception of I could have been with you, are not mine in any way. I could have been with you, is solely mine, and I do not copy off of anyone's song, not even the title. So thanks!  
  
Juliette4  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Ron's head popped around the corner and watched the girls' retreating backs.  
  
He beckoned with his hand and Draco came up beside him. Quietly, watching the girls, they sneaked into the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Ron looked at Draco. "How long were they in here?"  
  
Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"Two hours, since 8:00."  
  
"Sheesh." Ron inspected the floor. "What were they doing in here?"  
  
"I have no idea. But they're all in on it. We saw them all leave."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Hey, what's this?" Ron bent down and picked something up off the floor. "It's a guitar pick. It's a guitar pick? Who had a guitar pick?"  
  
Draco took it from him and looked at it. "No idea. Doesn't have any initials on it or anything though."  
  
Ron frowned. "One of those girls in here had a guitar pick and I intend to find out who it was." His eyes widened. "What if they had a guitar with them?"  
  
"Yeah, but how would we find out? We can't go into the girls' dormitories."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, brainless, we'd get in trouble," said Draco rolling his eyes.  
  
Ron looked hurt. "Well, we have to think of something."  
  
Draco looked at his watch. "No time. We're gonna be late, let's go!"  
  
The two boys ran out the door, Ron dropping the guitar pick in his pocket on his way out.  
  
Later that evening, around midnight, Ron, Harry, Joshua, and Patrick all slouched into the common room, yawning.  
  
They were all headed for their dormitory when Elorra, Hermione, Lizzy, and Missy popped up from in front of the couch.  
  
"Where have you been?" They chorused all at once.  
  
The boys jumped and looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Nowhere!" Ron said quickly.  
  
Missy put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What?" Ron asked defensively.  
  
Elorra looked at Patrick. "Well?"  
  
"Well what, Elorra?"  
  
"Where were you? We came back and you were gone!"  
  
"You came back?" Said Ron pouncing at once. "Where were you?"  
  
Elorra, Hermione, Lizzy and Missy looked at each other, cornered.  
  
"Yeah," said Joshua, "we were looking for you earlier."  
  
"Plus," said Harry, "Lately you've been doing weird stuff like reading music."  
  
"That's because we're learning new stuff in muggle studies class," said Missy, naming a class that none of the boys took.  
  
"You aren't all in that class," said Ron suspiciously, "only Mandy is."  
  
"Mandy and me," Lizzy corrected. "And we're teaching Missy, Elorra, and Hermione, right guys?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
The boys still didn't look entirely convinced.  
  
"Where were you today then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey, can't we girls have some fun if we want to?" Missy asked. She went up to Ron, and grabbing his arm, dragged him away.  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder and shrugged at his friends. Missy pulled him over to a corner and looked at him. "Ron, are we still going to the ball together?"  
  
"Hmm." Ron said absently, looking over at the guys. He shook his head and mouthed something.  
  
Missy looked over at them too, then she shook Ron. "Ron are you listening to me?"  
  
Ron looked at her. "Huh? Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Are we going to the ball together?"  
  
Ron stared at her. "Yes! Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be going?"  
  
Missy sighed. "Well you've been off doing your own thing lately, and we haven't hung out as much, so I thought maybe you'd be too busy."  
  
Ron stared at her. "Yeah, right." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Hey, don't worry, we're definitely going. I gotta go to bed. Night!" He kissed her again and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Missy stared after him.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzy was talking to Harry.  
  
"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" She asked him.  
  
Harry looked confused. "Tomorrow night? What's tomorrow night?"  
  
Lizzy punched him in the arm. "The ball, you egghead!"  
  
Harry;s expression cleared. "Oh yeah, yeah we're still on. Hey I gotta go to bed, you know early morning and everything. Love ya." He kissed her on the cheek and sprinted up the stairs after Ron.  
  
Patrick, Joshua, Hermione, and Elorra had been standing near Harry and Lizzy when they were talking and heard what they said.  
  
Hermione and Elorra looked at Patrick and Joshua. Patrick and Joshua looked at each other, panic on their faces. "What he said!" They said together.  
  
Then they each kissed their girls goodbye and like Harry and Ron, ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Missy walked over to Lizzy, Elorra, and Hermione.  
  
"Something strange is going on here," she said, and she told them what Ron had said and done. The girls looked over towards the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Weird," said Lizzy. The others thought that pretty well covered it.  
  
Draco let himself into the common room and leaned against the portrait hole with a sigh. He sat down on a couch, rubbing his eyes. He took out some papers, and flipping them over every once in a while lookd at them.  
  
Ralee turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. The ball was Friday night, or tomorrow night, and she still hadn't patched things up with Draco yet. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slipped on her slippers and grabbing her robe, made her way down to the common room. She saw Draco and ran over to him.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He looked up quickly and smiled. "Hey, baby."  
  
There was an awkward silence; Draco was looking at his papers, and Ralee was watching him.  
  
"So what have you been up to lately?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh, not much, just been hanging out with-Har-with friends." He corrected himself quickly.  
  
Ralee frowned. "Were you going to say something about Harry Potter, Draco?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Potter." He flipped the page over.  
  
Ralee looked down at the papers he was looking at.  
  
"What are you looking at? Let me see."  
  
She reached for the papers.  
  
"No!" Draco yelped. He raised the papers high above his head.  
  
"Why not? What are you keeping from me, Draco?"  
  
"No!" Draco repeated.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No, no, no, no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!" He grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes. "No. Not yet. You'll find out soon enough." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow at the ball, ok?"  
  
He got up and headed for his dormitory.  
  
Ralee looked over the back of the couch. "Wait!"  
  
When he turned around, she swallowed. "So we're going together than?"  
  
Draco gave a small smile. "Yeah, if you want to."  
  
Ralee leapt up, and running to him, threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
Draco held her for a moment then let go. "Don't worry about it baby. Night." Then he was gone.  
  
Ralee stood for a moment in the half-lit room and smiled. "That Draco," she said out loud. 


	28. Chap 27, The Ball

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
The next day, the whole school was in an uproar. Excitement about the ball spread to the teachers. Even Snape looked a little nervous. All anyone heard was about the ball. Professor McGonagall had to threaten to prevent people from going to the ball, before they paid attention to the lesson.  
  
Then it was time.  
  
Mandy, Elorra, Lizzy, Hermione, and Missy were all in their dormitory getting ready for the ball, doing each others hair.  
  
Lizzy was doing Missy's, and Missy was doing Lizzy's, Hermione was doing Elorra's and Elorra was doing Hermione's and Mandy was doing her own because she didn't want anyone to touch her hair.  
  
Lizzy held Missy's hair away from her face and studied it. "Hmm." She grabbed a black bow off of Missy's dresser and changed it too dark yellow to match Missy's shawl. She pinned Missy's curly hair off to the side a bit and looked at it again. She grinned and turned Missy around to face the mirror.  
  
Missy smiled at her reflection. "I like it!" She looked up at Lizzy. "Your turn!"  
  
She left Lizzy's hair down, but gave her bangs.  
  
Hermione left Elorra's hair down, and moved some pieces over her eye.  
  
Elorra tied Hermione's hair back with a ribbon, leaving it's natural curls.  
  
Mandy left her hair down too, but had it frame her face.  
  
The girls all looked into the mirror and smiled at their reflections.  
  
"Why," said Lizzy, "does this feel like such a big huge moment? Why does it feel like life and death? Why does it feel like one of the biggest moments in our life? We're like a speck of sand on the beach of the galaxy. There are people out there dying, right this second, yet we're ready to go to a simple ball at our school. I think it feels so important because it's us, and we're doing something that we've never done before. And we're going to be with the ones we love. This may be a small moment in our lives, but it'll last forever."  
  
The girls were quiet for a moment, then Mandy looked over at Lizzy. "Lizzy, are you feeling alright?"  
  
Lizzy looked at her. "Yeah, fine, why?"  
  
Mandy just shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
They went down to the common room, where the guys were waiting for them. Oliver took Mandy's arm.  
  
"You look beautiful," he told her, a smile on his face.  
  
Mandy smiled up at him. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said.  
  
Lizzy went over to Harry and linked her arm with Harry's. "How do I look?" She asked him.  
  
Harry grinned. "Same old, same old."  
  
Lizzy's mouth dropped open. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That means I think you look this gorgeous everyday."  
  
For once, Lizzy was speechless.  
  
Joshua went up to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm really glad I sent that letter," he told her. She blushed and held onto his arm.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Patrick walked over to Elorra, and spun her around. "You look smashing." He grinned at her, and she smiled back.  
  
Then shyly, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She held his hand and smiled at him. "Come on, let's go."  
  
When Missy came down the stairs, Ron stared at her with his mouth hanging open until Joshua kicked him, then he went up to her, and bowing, took her hand. He kissed her hand, and looking seriously into her eyes said: "I love you."  
  
Missy could have almost been mistaken for Lizzy.  
  
They all traipsed down to the Great Hall, where the teachers had set a little stage up where the teachers' table used to be. All of the house tables and benches had been moved, and all that was left were little round tables lining the walls, leaving a dance floor open. Students were slowly filtering in and awing over the changes in the Great Hall. There were no teachers to be found.  
  
Strings of lights were draped all over the room, and candles floated above the tables. The candles, instead of in their usual pumpkins, were colored orange. The theme of the decorations seemed to be orange for that matter.  
  
Ralee and Draco walked slowly into the Great Hall, each thinking their own thoughts. Ralee saw her friends and waved to them. She turned to Draco and saw that he was waving to someone too.  
  
"Who were you waving to?" She asked him.  
  
He looked at her. "Friends. Who were you waving to?"  
  
"My Gryffindor friends," Ralee said cautiously.  
  
Draco got a sour look on his face but it was faint, and his heart didn't really seem to be in it.  
  
Ralee didn't push it. If he wasn't in the mood to get mad, the better her evening was going to be.  
  
The students all milled around for a while until Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of them all.  
  
"Attention, Ladies and Gentleman. The ball has now officially started. Enjoy yourselves!" He waved his wand and music seemed to play from nowhere.  
  
Everyone cheered and since the song was a slow one, started pairing up to dance. Unfortunately, no one was brave enough to be the first ones to start dancing.  
  
Dumbledore saw no one was dancing and sighed. He grabbed Professor McGonagall, and making her shriek pulled her out onto the dance floor, where to her surprise, he started dancing with her.  
  
Then students started piling onto the dance floor.  
  
About halfway through the ball, after several slow dances, fast dances, and a couple of breaks, the boys started acting weird again.  
  
Lizzy was slow dancing with Harry, her head lying on his shoulder, when he tapped her on the head. "Lizzy?"  
  
She looked up. "Yeah, Harry?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I need to go do something, I'll be right back."  
  
"What do you need to do?"  
  
"Um..." Harry stalled. "I'll be right back."  
  
As Harry walked away, Lizzy planted her hands on her hips. "If you had to go to the bathroom you could have just told me, you know!" She said in a loud voice. Several people looked at her and she blushed.  
  
Patrick and Elorra were sitting down and enjoying some butter beers when Patrick looked at his watch. "Elorra, can you excuse me for a minute, I'm really sorry, but I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Elorra was touched. "Ok, sure Patrick. Will you be long?"  
  
Patrick hesitated. "I may be awhile." He kissed her on the cheek. "See you in a few minutes."  
  
Elorra thought for a moment. "Wow, a surprise. I wonder what it could be?"  
  
Missy was giving Ron a big hug, because he'd just said something really sweet, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Ron bent down and hugged Missy back, and after kissing her behind her ear, whispered: "Hey, I need to go do something."  
  
Missy let go of him. "What?"  
  
"I uh...can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Missy raised an eyebrow. "Um, ok."  
  
"Thank you!" Ron kissed her on the cheek. "You'll find out soon I promise." He turned around and ran in the direction of one of the antechambers off of the teachers' table.  
  
Missy raised her eyebrow again. "Now what was that all about?"  
  
Oliver had just come back from the bathroom and was walking back to Mandy when someone waved to him. His eyes widened and he ran over to Mandy. "Hey, Manda, I gotta go I'll be back later." He gave her a quick hug and ran off.  
  
Mandy opened her mouth. "Wait...what?" But Oliver was too far away to hear.  
  
Draco was dancing with Ralee when suddenly he pulled back.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go talk to some friends, and other stuff. Do you mind waiting for a little bit?"  
  
Ralee shook her head. "No, of course not, but I can come with you."  
  
"No!" Draco said quickly, a little too quickly. "Just wait here." He blew her a kiss and ran up towards the staff table, and stopped near Dumbledore to say something.  
  
Ralee put her hands on her hips, like Lizzy, and thought to herself. "Now what is that boy up to?"  
  
Ralee headed over to where Mandy, Elorra, Missy, Lizzy, and Hermione sat alone.  
  
"Where's Ron, Oliver, Patrick, Joshua, and Harry?" she asked them.  
  
"They're up to something," they all said together.  
  
Ralee smiled. "That's what I thought too. They ditched you guys too? To 'go do something?'" They all nodded glumly. "Joshua told me he needed to go talk to somebody," said Hermione frowning, "and then he ran off, away from the people."  
  
It was quiet for a moment, then Dumbledore stood up to talk again. "Ladies and Gentleman, I have an announcement to make." He waited a moment for the students to quiet down. "I was recently approached and asked if I could have a live band for the ball."  
  
A few people hooted.  
  
"Well, this band is ready now, to perform, and when they come onstage, I'd like everyone to give them a warm welcome." He looked offstage for a moment.  
  
"Where are the guys? They're going to miss this!" Lizzy hissed.  
  
Then she gasped. For coming onto the stage at that very moment, was Harry Potter, carrying an electric guitar.  
  
The girls suddenly began to realize just what this could mean.  
  
Harry walked up to a floating microphone in the middle of the stage and cleared his throat. "I uh, don't think I'm very good at this speech-making stuff, but I just wanna say that uh, the band and me," he paused and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"I. The band and I," Hermione whispered, always correcting his grammer.  
  
"We'd like to dedicate the making of this band to all of our girlfriends." He looked offstage for a moment, and Lizzy smiled.  
  
Harry blushed. "We love you guys."  
  
Lizzy turned pink.  
  
Then at that moment, Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley, Joshua Biggs, and Patrick Starr walked onto the stage, carrying various instruments, except for Ron and Joshua, and Oliver. They all had their hair spiked or at odd angles, and were wearing very muggle clothing, baggy pants, colored t-shirts with symbold on them and even some jewelry.  
  
Everyone laughed at this turn-out and clapped, Lizzy, Elorra, Missy, Mandy, Hermione, and Ralee especially loudly.  
  
"So that's what they were up to!" Ralee exclaimed, and then she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Draco Malfoy had just walked onto the stage, carrying a guitar.  
  
All of the girls turned and looked at Ralee, wide-eyed. What on earth was Draco doing up there?  
  
The crowd gasped. Apparently they weren't expecting this either.  
  
Ron walked up to the microphone. "Uh...hehe, I'm not much better at speech- making than Harry is," he grinned over at Harry. "But I have something to say. If anybody knows Harry and I, they know that we, ahem, seriously disliked Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco smiled a little.  
  
"Of course we had an excuse!" Ron defended himself. "Draco didn't like us anymore than we liked him. But things have changed now. It's hard to explain, but things have changed. Feelings have changed, and we've let go of past angers and fights. That's what our first song is about. Letting go of your cares, your worries." He walked over to Draco and put his arm around his shoulders. "It worked for us."  
  
Draco stepped forward. "Most of you are probably wondering about the change. Well, I will tell you what made me change. A certain person I know, yelled at me one day, and made me see that it was stupid to act the way I was. Ralee."  
  
Ralee was crying now, buckets of tears. The other girls had tears in their eyes.  
  
Draco looked right through the crowd, right into Ralee's eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
The whole Great Hall was silent except for the sobs from the girls, then Ron, who had gone over and sat behind a set of drums that for some reason no one had noticed before, and tapped out a solo.  
  
Patrick and Harry, who had electric guitars started playing to the catchy beat, and Draco who had the bass guitar, throbbed beneath it all.  
  
Oliver stood in the middle of the stage, flanked by Harry and Patrick, in front of Draco, and in between Ron with the drums and Joshua with a second bass guitar. Oliver wasn't holding any instrument at all. Oliver adjusted his microphone. "This song is called Million Pieces."  
  
Ron and Joshua, who had microphones in front of them did a sort of harmonizing thing with their voices, then Oliver sang:  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Ron and Joshua did it again.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
Ron and Joshua did it again.  
  
"Oh, yeahehyeah."  
  
Then Oliver started singing full-throttle.  
  
Mandy's eyes shone and she bit her lip, but couldn't keep the huge smile off of her face.  
  
"Oh, they all fall  
  
Like a million raindrops  
  
Falling from a blue sky  
  
Kissing your cares goodbye  
  
Oh, they all fall  
  
Like a million pieces  
  
A tickertape parade high  
  
And now you're free to fly  
  
Carryin' a millstone malaise  
  
It's been pulling down your gaze  
  
You pound the pavement  
  
It don't give or care  
  
This weight ain't yours to bear  
  
Why you holdin' grudges in old jars?  
  
Why you wanna show off all your scars?  
  
What's it gonna take to lay a few burdens down?  
  
It's a beautiful sound  
  
When they all fall  
  
Like a million raindrops  
  
Falling from a blue sky  
  
Kissing your cares goodbye  
  
Oh, they all fall  
  
Like a million pieces  
  
A ticker tape parade high  
  
And now you're free to fly."  
  
On the chorus, Joshua and Ron sang along with Oliver.  
  
"When that muffled sigh  
  
Says you're barely getting by  
  
Cut your burdens loose and just simplify  
  
Simplify  
  
This is not your floor  
  
You're going higher than before  
  
Drop the weight now  
  
Wait for the lookout guide  
  
Look outside  
  
As they all fall  
  
Like a million raindrops  
  
Falling from a blue sky  
  
Kissing your cares goodbye  
  
Oh, they all fall  
  
Like a million pieces  
  
A ticker tape parade high  
  
Now you're free to fly  
  
You've gotta lay that burden down  
  
You're gonna lay that burden down  
  
It's time to leave your burdens in a pyre  
  
Set a bonfire  
  
'Cause when you lay your burdens down When you lay your burdens down  
  
When you drop them burdens  
  
What a free-fall  
  
What a thrill  
  
Bury them all  
  
In a landfill  
  
Oh, oh, they all fall  
  
Like a million raindrops  
  
Falling from a blue sky  
  
Kissing your cares goodbye  
  
Oh, oh, they all fall  
  
Like a million pieces  
  
A ticker tape parade high  
  
Now you're free to fly."  
  
They repeated the last chorus a few times, with Ron and Joshua repeating and harmonizing behind Oliver.  
  
Then the song faded out, and when the last whine of the guitars disappeared into thin air, they could hear their girlfriends crying like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Then suddenly, Mandy began laughing to herself.  
  
Missy wiped away a tear. "What are you laughing at?" She asked.  
  
Mandy couldn't help laughing again. "They have a band!" She cried.  
  
Lizzy got it first and she started laughing too.  
  
Missy and Hermione looked a little confused, before, like the others, they started laughing.  
  
The boys had a band. That was very similar to theirs in the fact that it was muggle-themed, it had six people in it, and it was made in secret!  
  
The girls couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.  
  
Oliver moved the microphone down a little bit.  
  
"Our next song is dedicated to anyone out there who feels like they can't carry on because they have so many problems out there. Well, actually the first song applys to them too," he grinned, "but this song especially."  
  
Oliver nodded to Patrick and Harry.  
  
They started the song, a half-slow sort of tune, they played for a moment, then Ron with the drums and Draco, and Joshua with the bass came in.  
  
And at the same time they came in, Oliver started singing again.  
  
"This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear."  
  
The beat got louder.  
  
"But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through."  
  
Joshua and Ron started singing with Oliver:  
  
"Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know."  
  
Ron and Joshua stopped singing, and the beat got slower again.  
  
"Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more."  
  
The beat started to get faster again.  
  
"But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through."  
  
Joshua and Ron sang with Oliver:  
  
"Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on."  
  
Ron and Joshua stopped singing.  
  
There was an electric guitar solo by Harry, who looked strangely as he did when Lizzy saw him playing the air guitar.  
  
Oliver continued on alone, and when he said the word 'for' Ron drummed louder and faster, in accompaniment with the guitars.  
  
"What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?"  
  
Ron and Joshua sang with Oliver:  
  
"Hold on if you feel like letting go Hold on it gets better than you know."  
  
Than Oliver alone again:  
  
"Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over."  
  
Ron and Joshua sang along:  
  
"Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on."  
  
Then the song was over. By that time everyone in the Great Hall was dancing and there wasn't anybody who wasn't enjoying themselves.  
  
The group went into the next song almost right away, because no one wanted them to stop. One boy even yelled that if they stopped he'd throw tomatoes at them.  
  
The boys grinned at each other.  
  
"All right then!" Yelled Oliver. "Our next song is called Perfect. It's dedicated to Lucius Malfoy, from Draco."  
  
The song started with the electric guitars again, slow again, then Ron's drums added and the guitars got louder, making a good rock sound. Then it slowed down again, Ron beating a steady beat.  
  
And this time, Draco sang, Oliver taking his guitar, with Joshua and Ron singing with him every so often, words here, words there:  
  
"Hey, Dad, look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according  
  
To plan?  
  
Do you think I'm wasting  
  
My time doing things I  
  
Wanna do?  
  
But it hurts when you  
  
Disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good  
  
Enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be  
  
My hero?  
  
All the days  
  
You spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't  
  
Care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good  
  
Enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change  
  
The things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this  
  
Right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard  
  
Just to talk to you  
  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect  
  
Now it's just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be Perfect."  
  
The guitars faded away, and Draco backed away from the microphone, looking down at his feet.  
  
There wasn't a girl in the whole of the Great Hall who didn't have a lump in her throat. There were many boys who were looking at their feet, as well.  
  
Oliver stepped up again.  
  
"The next song is going to be our last, because-"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish, because boos rang out.  
  
"Because we'd like to spend the rest of the dance...dancing. You understand don't you?" He looked pleadingly into the audience.  
  
"Anyways, Er, this next song is dedicated to our girlfriends, Mandy,"  
  
"Missy," said Ron, pointing his drumsticks into the audience right at Missy.  
  
"Lizzy," said Harry, looking at Lizzy.  
  
"Elorra," said Patrick quietly, a smile on his face.  
  
"Ralee," said Draco, a laughing look in his eyes.  
  
"And Hermione," said Joshua, pointing at Hermione, who blushed.  
  
"We love you!" They all chorused together.  
  
The girls were crying, laughing, and blushing all at once.  
  
"And," added Oliver, "one of our friends has something to say to his girlfriend too." Oliver nodded offstage.  
  
Then all of the people in the Great Hall burst out laughing, because at that moment, Dobby the House-elf trotted onto the stage.  
  
Dobby stood in front of the microphone, and Oliver adjusted it to his height.  
  
Dobby twisted one of his many hats in his hands. "I want to tell Droopy," he began squeakily. Several girls giggled.  
  
"I love you," he said, looking at his feet.  
  
Many girls went: "Awww!"  
  
Dobby left, and the band resumed their positions.  
  
"Our next song, as we said, is dedicated to our girlfriends, and it's called Like a Bridge Over Troubled Water. We will always be there for you, and all of our other friends. Know that." Oliver said.  
  
Then Joshua, who had earlier been playing the electric guitar went over to a piano that had been hidden by the shadows, and played a solo, then all of the boys sang together, their voices blending as they harmonized nearly perfectly together.  
  
"When you're weary (Oliver.)  
  
Feeling small (All.)  
  
When tears are in your eyes (Draco.)  
  
I will dry them all (All.)  
  
I'm on your side (All.)  
  
When times get rough (Ron.)  
  
And friends just can't be found (All.)  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
  
I will lay me down  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
  
I will lay me down (All.)  
  
When you're down and out (Joshua.)  
  
When you're on the street (All.)  
  
When evening falls so hard (Patrick.)  
  
I will comfort you (All.)  
  
I'll take your part (Harry.)  
  
When darkness comes (All.)  
  
And pain is all around  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
  
I will lay me down  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
  
I will lay me down. (All.)"  
  
Then there was a piano solo, and the piano and drums played lightly together, as they did for the rest of the song.  
  
Mandy turned and whispered excitedly to the others. Then to the complete surprise of the boys, (Ron almost stopped playing.) the girls climbed up onto the stage, and walking over to their boyfriends, sang the next verse, which they all seemed to know, with them:  
  
"Sail on Silver Girl,  
  
Sail on by  
  
Your time has come to shine  
  
All your dreams are on their way  
  
See how they shine (The music got louder.)  
  
Oh, if you need a friend  
  
I'm sailing right behind  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
  
I will ease your mind  
  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
  
I will ease your mind."  
  
Then the song ended.  
  
This time there was not a dry eye in the whole of the Great Hall.  
  
The girls threw their arms around the guys, and the guys rocked them back and forth, a content smile on their faces.  
  
Lizzy pulled away from Harry. "So that's what you were up to!" She exclaimed, not realizing that there was a microphone behind her.  
  
There was laughter, and Lizzy turned around, blushing.  
  
True to their word, the boys spent the rest of the night, dancing and enjoying themselves.  
  
Lizzy was right, this moment would last forever. 


	29. Chap 28, After The Ball

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
The next day, Saturday, since everyone stayed up late the night before, except for the first, second and third years, breakfast was a little later than usual.  
  
Mandy was the second girl up, and she woke up to see Elorra painting her toenails and humming the song 'Hold On' that the boys had sung the night before. Mandy got up and went to sit down next to her.  
  
"Nice nails," Mandy said, laughingly.  
  
Elorra grinned. "Do you like it? It's called 'Bronze Sunset.'" She held up the bottle.  
  
Mandy wrapped her arms around her legs. "You will look positively smashing!" She said, giggling.  
  
Elorra smiled and continued painting. "Last night was wonderful, wasn't it?"  
  
Mandy sighed happily. "It sure was. I can't believe the boys hsave a band!"  
  
Elorra laughed. "It's almost just like ours. It's so odd."  
  
"Yeah, in more ways than one," said Mandy.  
  
Elorra raised her eyebrows. "I know."  
  
"In fact," Mandy continued, "It's almost uncanny!"  
  
Elorra frowned. "Do you think people will think we're copying off of them?"  
  
"I have no idea," Mandy said truthfully, "they might."  
  
"Well we can't change our act now," said Elorra.  
  
"We're not. If people don't believe that we're not copying them, then oh well."  
  
Meanwhile, Ralee had gotten out of bed and had gone down to the Slytherin common room to see Draco sitting in front of the fire, thinking. "Draco," she said sitting down beside him. "We didn't really get toalk last night."  
  
He smiled at her. "No, we didn't. But that's ok, because I didn't really feel like talking anyways."  
  
Ralee smiled. "Draco, you have no idea how much you affected me when you got together with the Gryffindors."  
  
"You changed my life. I had to show you somehow that I'd changed. So I decided to keep it a surprise."  
  
"Yeah, you surprised me alright!" She sat on the couch and snuggled up against him. "I'm so happy for you Draco. So very very happy."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I'm happy for myself too." And he pulled her into a long, deep kiss.  
  
His lips enveloped hers and he pulled her close to him. Ralee moaned slightly, and Draco kissed her deeper, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Ralee kissed him back, and realized that there was no place that she would rather be than in his arms.  
  
Later that day, at breakfast, Missy stopped by the Slytherin table to talk to Ralee. "I just realized something, Ralee," she whispered. "The guys have one of the same songs that we do. Hold On. It's a different song with the same title, they even played it as their second song, like we're going to."  
  
"I've been thinking about that," said Ralee. "People may think we're copying off of them. We'll just have to mention that we're not."  
  
The girls all got together that afternoon to talk and to practice their act. They were excited, yes, but they were also nervous. Nervous about whether people would like their music, nervous about whether they would mess up or not. Worried about whether the music sounded as good as they thought it did. But they weren't going to back down now. They had practiced long and hard and they definitely weren't going to stop now.  
  
At dinner that night, The girls sat down next to the guys and talked about the boys' spectacular performance.  
  
The girls exchanged knowing looks all through dinner. Wait till the guys saw their performance.  
  
The Talent Show, like the ball, was only a small moment in their lives, but it was important to them because they would be doing something that showed that they were able. They could organize themselves enough to get together and do this.  
  
Like Elorra said one day while they were practicing: "I feel for some reason like if we don't do this we'll regret it, because we're showing each other right now that we can stand each other, that we're willing to work together. But most of all we'll regret it because it's something that we are sharing, an experience that years from now, we'll all look back on and remember, laugh over, and enjoy. It's for memories purpose, and to remember that we'll always be best friends forever."  
  
And that was the truth. 


	30. Chap 29, The Talent Show

Hey all! I want to thank my two most recent reviewers, lily, I'm glad that you liked this story and are reading it, and I hope you continue to do so, and Voldie On Varsity Track, What do you mean??? I don't understand! LOL.  
  
Please note this is the last chapter, end of story. Um...yeah, end os story, no questions asked, period, and end of story, this is the end of the story. Yeah, weak attempt at a joke.  
  
Laura, (Ralee.) I want to thank you for supporting me with the story, even though you like Draco better evil. :P I think you'll get the jokes that I include in this chapter, (Bob!) and in the chapter about the ball. (Dobby!) Also note the quotes from yourself that I instilled in Ralee. :P  
  
I hope everybosy likes the ending and they way I wrote it. I would still appreciate any reviews, PLEASE REVIEW. Ciao for now!  
  
Juliette4  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
As the day of the Talent Show approached, the guys found themselves wondering why, all of a sudden the girls were acting jittery.  
  
The day of the Talent Show, everyone gathered in the Great Hall, where just like the ball, the teachers had made a little stage. Lizzy looked at the program. "The singles go first," she said, "then the groups. We're in the group muggle category, and we go on third, after a boy doing an imitation of what muggles think magic is, and a group of Hufflepuffs putting on a play."  
  
Harry came up behind her. "What are you looking at?"  
  
Lizzy quickly turned around. "Nothing, just the program." She cast a look over her shoulder at Missy, Mandy, Hermione, Ralee, and Elorra. Hermione giggled.  
  
Then, before Harry could say anything, Dumbledore stood up to talk. The other guys crowded around to hear.  
  
"Attention everyone! The Talent Show is about to begin. If you don't know the rules, than you don't need to. There is one rule that I must insist on though, and that is that if you don't like an act, then please keep it to yourself. And also notice, everyone in the Talent Show, that there is to be fair play only. You will be disqualified if found cheating or sabotaging. And believe me you will be found." He gave everyone a stern look. "Now, for the first act!"  
  
The girls watched the whole singles category and enjoyed themselves, until Dumbledore stood up again. "Now, ladies, and gentleman, and creatures of all kinds, the group category!"  
  
Mandy jabbed Ralee in the side and Ralee nodded. When the boys' backs were turned each of the girls managed to slip away and go backstage.  
  
The guys were preoccupied with the boy who imitated what muggles thought magic was, and didn't notice that the girls had disappeared.  
  
The girls went backstage and hurriedly changed into their costumes. "What about our instruments?" Lizzy asked Ralee.  
  
Ralee straightened out some of her chains. "Dumbledore will let the curtain down like he does before each performance and we'll go onstage, unshrink them, and take our places before the curtain is raised again. Like that girl who was singing in the singles category."  
  
"Oh." Lizzy nodded.  
  
Hermione put on her pants and turned to Ralee. "You said to do something to my pants before we went onstage," she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Ralee. "Tighten them."  
  
Hermione waved her wand and whispered: "Stnap eseht nethgit."  
  
Her pants shrank a little bit and molded to her body. "There," she said satisfactorily.  
  
They heard Dumbledore announcing the next act. "Ok, girls, we're on next!" Ralee said, too nervous to do anything. The girls' all did minor adjustments to their hair and clothes and waited, their stomachs tight with worry.  
  
"I wonder if Joshua, Patrick, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Oliver have noticed that we're gone yet," said Hermione.  
  
They had in fact, NOT noticed that they were gone yet, and were going to be in for a big surprise.  
  
"Ok, you guys know what order we're going to do the songs in, right?"  
  
They all nodded. "Don't worry Ralee, we're good," said Missy.  
  
Ralee just nodded nervously, and Lizzy chewed her nails.  
  
They heard the curtain drop and applause.  
  
"This is it!" Mandy squealed.  
  
"Alright, come on girls, we can do it, best friends forever, right?" Ralee said.  
  
"Right!" They chorused.  
  
As they went onto the curtained stage where the audience couldn't see them, each said a little prayer.  
  
By this time the guys were wondering where they went, and had all assumed that they had gone to the bathroom.  
  
"Why wouldn't they tell us though?" Joshua asked.  
  
"They're going to miss the next act," Ron said. If only he knew. If only he knew.  
  
Dumbledore went out in front of the curtain. "Ladies and Gentleman, The Water Goblets!"  
  
The curtain went up, and almost instantly the Great Hall was in an uproar. Weren't these the girlfriends of the guys who had sung at the ball?  
  
Ron yelped. "Ah! What are they doing up there?"  
  
"Good grief! This what they've been planning and we didn't know it!" Said Oliver.  
  
Harry and Joshua were cracking up. Draco had a big grin on his face, and Patrick was so stunned he couldn't say anything.  
  
Ralee, who was in between Mandy and Elorra who, if you'll remember, played the electric guitar and bass guitar, Missy was on the other side of Elorra with her acoustic guitar, Lizzy was behind Elorra and Missy with the drums, and Hermione was behind Mandy with the DJ, and later, the piano.  
  
Ralee tilted the microphone, her chains jingling.  
  
"Hello everybody! This may come as a shock to you, since none of you even knew that we were going to be in this Talent Show, but we are. And as an even bigger surprise to you, we did NOT copy this idea off of our boyfriends, because we planned it before they did, and we wouldn't have had enough time to practice if we had copyed of off them. Also, our name, The Water Goblets. That name was Missy's brilliant idea." Missy looked down at her guitar, and turned red. "We're called the Water Goblets, because we hope to refresh you with our music. Ralee looked into the audience, and found the guys' shocked faces. "Our first song is called 'Hero', and it's the first song that we ever practiced together, so it kind of has some special meaning in it. Here we go guys!"  
  
Then Mandy and Elorra started playing, and they began the familiar song.  
  
"No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in, but we feel like we do when we make fun of him."  
  
Ralee sang and thought as she sang of how weird it felt to be singing onstage. She felt strangely...famous.  
  
Elorra felt adrenaline pumping through her and realized that this was something that she would have never done alone if it hadn't been for her friends.  
  
Lizzy grinned as she pounded away at her drums. This was so much fun!  
  
Mandy tapped her foot to the beat. She'd forgotten that she was in front of an audience, she was having so much fun.  
  
Missy played her guitar and thought of how strange it was that she, Missy Green was playing a gitar onstage in front of the whole school population. She just wasn't that type. Unless, of course, she was with her best friends. She grinned and played harder.  
  
Hermione had nothing to do at first, then slowly, she began to play the DJ in different parts of the song. Different parts than what Ralee had chosen. And they sounded good! As she got more confident, she played more, twisting the two discs to make the funny scraping sound that was so popular in muggle music. She didn't change to the piano for the rest of their act.  
  
After Hero, Ralee spoke again: "Our next song is Hold On!"  
  
They went right into Hold On and played it, going over the tune that they had played so many times. They had discussed their act and decided that they would do three songs: Hero, Hold On, and A.M. to P.M. They had decided not to play anymore songs at all, they didn't want to push their luck. And Ralee had figured out, they shouldn't count their chickens before they hatched, so they didn't figure out a song to play if they got an encore, and they also decided that if they won, they'd just go up and accept their award without seeming so arrogant as to asume that everyone wanted to hear more of their music.  
  
After Hold On, Ralee spoke yet again. "We have one more song to play," she announced.  
  
"Boo!" Their boyfriends called, and Ralee grinned.  
  
"It's called A.M. to P.M. And I want to say that no matter if we win or lose, we are having lots of fun up here singing for you guys, and that's the most important thing. Rock on!!!"  
  
Elorra, Mandy, and Ralee started singing:  
  
"Somebody hit the lights, so we can rock it day and night. People gettin' down that's right, from A.M. to P.M."  
  
Mandy started playing.  
  
"Everybody lookin' like stars, all the chicks and the fella's in the bars, all ya'll bumpin' this in your cars, from A.M. to P.M."  
  
And they did rock on. Everybody did.  
  
When they were done playing the song, all of the girls stood up and bowed. "Peace out!" cried Ralee, and they ran off of the stage, amid loud cheers.  
  
Backstage, they jumped up and down with pure excitement, and hugged each other, squealing. When they finally got ahold of themselves, they changed back into their normal clothes and ran out to their boyfriends.  
  
Ron grabbed Missy. "Why didn't you tell us what you were up to?"  
  
Missy grinned. "So I could see the look on your face!"  
  
Ron just kissed her.  
  
Oliver went over to Mandy and pointed a finger at her. "You," he threatened, "you are in big trouble!"  
  
Mandy only laughed.  
  
Patrick swung Elorra around and then planted a kiss on her lips. "You sounded just lovely!" He said laughing.  
  
Elorra giggled. "So did you!"  
  
Harry smiled at Lizzy. "Never seen a better drummer." Lizzy was beaming so hard she couldn't say anything.  
  
Draco didn't say anything to Ralee, just kissed her hard.  
  
Joshua threw his arms around Hermione. "You were good up there," he said softly, touching her cheek. "And you're good down here."  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
After the groups category was finished, Dumbledore stood up again to announce the winners.  
  
"Third place winner of the magical singles category is...Anna Banner!" Anna went up to collect her award and there was cheers. "Second place winner of the magical singles category is...Barry Astro!" Barry went up to collect his award, and there was more, louder cheers.  
  
"This is going to take forever," Lizzy rolled her eyes.  
  
When it finally came time for the announcements for the group muggle category, everyone was tense.  
  
"Third place winner of the group muggle category is...The Hufflepuff Girls!"  
  
"Creative name," muttered Lizzy.  
  
"Second place winner of the group muggle category is...Bob!" It was the guy who had done the impression of what muggles thought magic was.  
  
"And now what I'm sure most of you have been waiting for...the First Place Winner of the group muggle category is..."  
  
Everyone held their breath. This was the moment that they'd been waiting for.  
  
Who would it be? Would it be them?  
  
"The Water Goblets!"  
  
"Lizzy! Be quiet, I'm trying to listen!" Hissed Mandy.  
  
"Oops, sorry, I just want to win!"  
  
"Shhh!" Mandy and Ralee hissed together.  
  
"The Water Goblets!"  
  
The girls all screamed simultaneously, and jumped up and down. They had won.  
  
They went up onstage and bowed to the audience, their faces so wide, they thought that they would split. And then, holding their separate trophies, they flung their arms around each other's shoulders. They saw their boyfriends signaling to them from the audience; thumb ups, 'I love you' signs, and jumps in the air, and heard them whoop and shout, and they knew that this moment would forever last in their hearts, the time of when they were  
  
"BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" They shouted.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
